Despairing Love
by Mrs Christensen
Summary: What if Padme had left for Mustafar without Obi Wan's being there. What if Anakin had been there for the birth of his children? Would that change his fate?
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Despairing Love**

Rating: K+ (maybe, see what you think. Some things happen later on which small children probably wouldn't want to read)

* * *

The ship landed with a small bump and Padmé closed her eyes. She didn't like the planet she was on. It was just molten lava pouring everywhere and she could see no-one from the screen on her ship. Except for one. One person stood silent and watching. His black form stood out against the red behind him. 

She knew it must be him. She had been told he was here. She opened the door of the pod and stepped out. She saw the figure stir move slightly and pull down his hood. She saw his blonde hair and his face looked at her. He then ran towards her.

As he came closer, Padmé ran down the entrance of her ship and into his arms. She held him as close to her as possible, glad that she was in his presence again.

Anakin was surprised to see her here. He had told her to wait for him but obviously she hadn't listened. He should have known. Padmé could be very stubborn sometimes. But maybe that wasn't all. Maybe something had happened to her. She hadn't looked well when she'd rushed to him. She had been crying from something and her face was paler than it should be.

He stood back a bit to look at her properly. He still held her close though.

"What are you doing here?"

Padmé looked intensely into his eyes, searching for something. Finally she spoke, quickly as though she felt she had to do it or the words would fail her.

"I had to see you Anakin. I've heard terrible things."

Anakin caressed her cheek as she spoke.

"What things?"

His face hardened slightly but Padmé didn't notice.

"Obi-Wan told me that you were changed. That you had become a Sith Lord. I didn't believe him but then he told me that you had-"

She swallowed quickly and shook her head quickly, as though she were trying to remove some horrible thought from her mind. "He said that you had killed younglings, Ani. _Younglings._"

Anakin's expression turned grim and he looked ahead of him.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." His voice had a new edge of hard steel in it.

"Turn me against you? Ani, he wouldn't do that. He wants to help us. He knows," Padmé spoke softly and brought herself close to him again.

"You told him?" Anakin was incredulous. Padmé was telling people about them when she had been the one who decided that _no-one_ should know. Anger began to seep through him. She was making her loyalties _very_ unclear.

"He asked whether you were the father of the baby and I didn't answer. I couldn't lie but I wasn't going to speak about it. I promised both of us that I wouldn't do that."

Anakin looked at Padmé's swollen belly when she talked about the baby. _His_ baby. Their baby. Nothing was going to come between them now. He would make sure of that.

_He **has** changed,_ Padmé found herself increasingly thinking. But she refused to believe he was evil. Obi-Wan must have made a mistake. A terrible mistake. Ani, her Ani wasn't bad.

"Anakin, let's get away from here." Her arm pointed around at the lava surrounding the platform they were standing on and she looked up at him desperately. "Ani, let's go away now while we can. We can go back to Naboo and have this baby in peace. We can raise our family."

Anakin shook his hand and took both of Padmé's hands in his. He was going to have to make Padmé understand.

"No, we can't leave this place. I have a job to do here."

"But all of the other Jedi, Ani. You should go with them, be with them. They need your help."

Anakin smiled at his wife's naivety. His darling Padmé clearly did not understand what was really happening.

"The Republic has fallen. As of now, the Jedi are our enemies. They tried to assasinate the Senator and are now trying to take the Republic as they're own. They have grown greedy with power, Padmé."

Padmé turned her face away from Anakin's intense gaze. She felt oddly uncomfortable. The Jedi hadn't turned bad. She knew they hadn't. And was she crazy or did his eyes have a tinge of _red_ in them?

"Ani, why are you doing this? All of this?"

"Padmé. Don't you see?" Anakin leant forward so his face was level with hers. "All of this can be ours. I have more power than any of the Jedi. I can kill my master and together we can rule the Empire."

Padmé felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. This wasn't the Anakin she knew. This was a man intent on getting power and using any means necessary to get that power. She was scared of the man she no longer knew.

_Obi-Wan was right_, Padmé thought with increasing horror.

Anakin's face hardened and Padmé realised she had spoken the last words aloud. She backed away from Anakin, her fear growing every second.

"Obi-Wan was right," she repeated, realising with every second that the man she had loved was barely with her. "All of this talk of power and killing. Ani, this isn't you!"

Anakin stepped forward to her and she stiffened.

"Yes, it _is_ me, Padmé. Only I'm stronger and better than I was before."

Padmé could no longer contain her tears.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing it to protect you. If I don't do this then you are going to die in childbirth and I won't be able to do anything to stop it. And I won't lose you, Padmé," Anakin's voice softened and he caressed her cheek. Padmé closed her eyes, trying to believe his words. "I'm not going to loose you."

"I'm not going to die in childbirth, Ani. But I cannot go with you now. Don't you see? I love you but you are going down a path I can't follow. You're breaking my heart."

Padmé backed away from him again before turning and trying her best to run back to the ship. If she could get out of here then perhaps she could think more clearly about this. She couldn't stay here now. She had her baby to think of.

Anakin let out a cry of rage. She wasn't going to leave him. He wouldn't let her. She said she loved him but she lied. If she loved him then why was she leaving?

He concentrated on her retreating form and felt a surge of satisfaction when he had made her stop moving and turned her round to face him.

"Padmé you aren't going to leave me!"

Padmé was sobbing openly and wouldn't look at her husband.

"What else can I do?"

"Stay with me," he repeated more urgently.

Padmé shook her head helplessly.

"Oh, Ani. I love you but I can't-"

Suddenly, her words enraged him. She was lying to him. She was trying to escape from him. She had promised to stay with him her whole life but instead she was running away. She was _scared_! She had no reason to be scared! It was he who should be scared. If he hadn't done all he had then she would die. And leave him to face a world without her!

"Liar!" Anakin shouted suddenly and he suddenly began to feel the power move out of his hand. He felt a sudden urge to hurt Padmé like she was hurting him.

Padmé began to choke as she felt her throat close over.

"Anakin. No. Please. I love you."

Her voice grew raspy and more quiet as he tightened his hold on her. Her figure began to fall more limp as she was losing strength to fight back. They only thing she made sure she was still doing was looking into her husband's eyes. So he would see her pain and love. Then maybe he would remember _their _love. Maybe it would remind him of who he was hurting.

Anakin released her suddenly. He had suddenly seen it. The pain in her eyes hit him hard. Even when she had screamed at him in one of their fiercest arguments, he had never felt her pain so absolutely.

He was doing the one thing he had sworn to protect Padmé against! Her life was draining slowly from her and he was making it happen.

Padmé fell limply to the floor. Some semblance of sanity had told him to stop. He was hurting his wife, the only person he loved. He had turned on her. He rushed forward to her.

She was still breathing, just. He could sense it.

_She isn't dead._

Relief overcame him at this news. He brought her close to him and lifted her into his arms. He was going to protect her from now on. Her and their baby. He would make her understand why he had chosen this life for them and soon they would live together peacefully. She was not going to die. He wouldn't ever let that happen.


	2. Shock

Anakin carried Padmé into the Separatist base and looked around.

Bodies were strewn everywhere.

Anakin looked round at his creation and smiled slightly. Those Separatists hadn't known what had hit them. Before he could boast to himself mentally, he felt Padmé make the smallest sound under her breath.

It reminded him of what he had to do. His wife always came first.

He looked for the medical bed that was always placed in any large corporation settlement in case of emergencies. He found it quickly and used the force to lower it down from the wall, where it would have been unfastened by anyone else. He placed her gingerly onto it and made sure she was as comfortable as she could be.

As he looked at the carnage surrounding him, he knew that if Padmé saw any of the bodies she would be upset and very angry. And that wouldn't be good for anybody's health.

Anakin quickly channelled all of the force he could muster in moving the bodies to the second level of the Separatist base. His eyes roamed the place over and found that the floor was now devoid of any life-or lifeless-- form except for himself.

Anakin stalked over to the control system and grabbed a chair from the many dozens that had been pushed aside at his arrival.

He hastened back to Padmé's side with it and slumped into the chair.

* * *

Anakin sat next to Padmé, looking at her intently, his hand resting on her abdomen absently. He willed her to wake and his eyes were filled with silent tears. They fell softly on his cheeks but he didn't notice them. His thoughts were filled with remorse and he was reliving everything that had happened between them. He thought of everything from their first kiss at Naboo to what he had just done to her.

Padmé stirred beneath him. She groaned softly and for a few seconds she lay still again. Anakin looked into her beautiful face and saw her eyelids flutter. Her dark hair contrasted vividly against her pale little face.

Padmé opened her eyes slowly and at first nothing was clear to her. She saw a shape in front of her, but she could distinguish nothing. She blinked a few times before the shape became clear to her.

"Anakin," Padmé whispered, a smile lighting up her gentle features.

Anakin smiled back unsurely and he wondered why Padmé was being so nice. He had expected anything but that. Did she even remember what had just happened?

Padmé felt so weak. She tried to sit up. She managed it, just. It felt like such a big effort to her. She swallowed suddenly and winced in pain. It was so dry and… sore. Sore? Why was her throat sore?

Her mind felt blank to her. Her muscles felt tense like she had been lying uncomfortably in this position for a long time. She couldn't remember why though. However a few things were making their way back into her memory. She could remember flying her ship to find Anakin. She had managed it but they had been fighting about something. What was it? She tried hard to think clearly but nothing was stirring in her memory.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked looking at Padmé as though she would break at any second.

"I think so. It's just my throat. I don't why but it feels so dry and sore… I can't remember why." Anakin looked down at his robes as she spoke. Padmé reached for his hand and grabbed his it tightly.

"I don't remember much. But I was arguing with you. I can't remember what it was about." Padmé looked round at where she was. It didn't look familiar.

"Where are we?"

Anakin was about to answer her when Padmé suddenly remembered.

She could see it as thought she were watching a scene from one of her favourite holofilms.

She could see Anakin becoming angry with her and misconstruing what she had said as a betrayal. She saw him extend his hand and his hand clenching into a fist. She could see herself beginning to choke as she begged for him to stop. Then she could see herself fall and the world turning black with her.

Padmé looked to Anakin who was looking at her, obviously concerned.

"Padmé? Are you all right?"

Padmé tried to move back from him but her back touched the cold metal wall behind her.

"What is it?"

"You did it, Ani. _You_ hurt me."

Anakin did nothing. He watched her and waited. His eyes narrowed and he felt anger begin to flood through his veins again. Was she going to turn against him _again_?

Padmé tried to stand up and held onto the medical bed she had been lying on, for support.

"How could you?"

Anakin stood up now and reached over to help her. She stiffened at his touch and moved away from him. The medical bed was the only thing dividing them.

"You could have harmed our baby," Her hand moved protectively over the bump and she looked at him hard.

"Padmé I thought that you had--"

Padmé suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over her and she shook her head at him. She didn't feel quite right. It was so strong. She closed her eyes and didn't realise she was clutching her abdomen tightly.

A sharp pain tore through her and she fell to her knees in shock and pain. She felt weak, so weak. She opened her eyes but nothing came into to focus. She tried hard to look around before another streak of pain consumed her body. Everything began to fall under darkness and the last thing she remembered before she succumbed to the pleasure of a painless state, was her husband rushing towards her, calling her name frantically.

* * *

Anakin's heart froze as he saw Padmé fall to her knees in agony. He felt himself breathe in but he could not seem to move for a few seconds. He just stood by and watched helplessly before he realised that he needed to help her. Get someone who would help her. Unlike _him_.

He rushed to her fallen form and lifted her gently into his arms. Her head lolled towards his chest and she nestled into his form perfectly. He laid her gently but quickly onto the medical bed and ran from the room.

He prayed against hope that there was _someone _left on the planet.

He rounded the corner and ran straight into a clone. The clone's eyes widened in terror as Anakin grabbed his arm and shook him. He didn't know how the miracle had happened but there was someone else there.

"Can you find my wife a doctor?"

The clone nodded his head shakily. He knew, however that there was no-one on this blasted planet anymore. He would have to travel further afield for that. He had seen no-one living until now. _This _must be Lord Vader.

He looked like nothing more than a young adult. But the grip holding his arm captive was enough to make the clone forget about age. Anakin released him roughly and pushed him away.

"Hurry," Anakin commanded simply. He waited until he saw the clone in the distance and out of his gaze before turning around. He moved swiftly back to the base where he had left Padmé.

Padmé lay awake breathing heavily. She had only just regained consciousness and she wasn't pleased that she had.

When she saw Anakin her eyes narrowed but she felt herself feel the same feeling she did every time she saw him. A strong feeling of love.

_But why?_ Padmé asked herself angrily. _Why does he still make me feel like this?_

The sharp pains had begun to start again and she cried out involuntarily.

"Anakin," she whispered and reached out her hands for him. He rushed forward and took them in his. He embraced her quickly and Padmé felt immediately safe, despite everything else. Anakin sat down beside her and took her hand in his. Padmé squeezed his hand tightly whenever the pain came and drew shorter and shorter breaths.

"A doctor will be coming soon, Padmé. I've sent somebody to fetch one for you."

Padmé just nodded. She gave another cry in pain as the contractions became closer together. She began to sob quietly and only grabbed Anakin's hand tighter.

"Help me, Ani," she whispered feverishly, as everything took it's toll on her.

"I will," Anakin answered determinedly.


	3. Comfort

Contractions pulsed through her body and time and time again she called his name. Anakin answered back softly, trying to control her, but Padmé was slipping into some kind of delirium.

The damned doctor still hadn't arrived.

Anakin was almost beginning to suspect that the clone wasn't going to come back. His anger was fit to burst before he saw the clone hurrying back with a medical doctor following closely behind. Anakin stood up. He looked to Padmé who kept her eyes closed and ran to the door. He shouted for them to quicken up and soon the doctor was standing before him.

The doctor took one look at his new patient.

"Sir, this lady needs to be taken to a medical centre."

Anakin glared at the doctor and would have done something a whole lot worse if he hadn't heard a whimper from Padmé. She wouldn't have needed to go if he hadn't taken such a long time to arrive! He looked at her lovingly before turning back. He tried his best to keep his temper under check for the moment. For Padmé's sake.

"Can you help her? There is no time for her to be moved."

The doctor looked into Vader's cold eyes and could see he had no other choice. The young man was dangerous. Anger obviously came naturally to him. He may try to control his temper but the lust for blood could not be hidden. His eyes bared all.

The doctor nodded and made his way towards the young woman. Pretty young thing but in a lot of pain. She was calling out for somebody. He couldn't quite hear the name.

Vader's next move made him realise who.

"I'm here, Padmé," Anakin said softly before sitting beside her and taking her hand in his.

The doctor nearly stopped moving at the sudden change of pace in Vader's attitude. So he _does_ has human feelings (which were well concealed). This worried young husband was so different from the cold business like man he had just spoken with.

Still, he could nothing other than wonder at the many different facades this man was performing. All he could do was get on with his job.

The doctor pressed Padmé's stomach gently to feel where the baby was.

_That's odd. _

He could feel the baby's head near the base of the womb but there seemed to be something behind it. Something else. The extra bulge felt like there was something else there…..

"Sir, your wife appears to be carrying twins."

Anakin looked up in shock.

_Twins?_

He broke into a grin and the doctor was struck by how _normal_ he looked. And how in love he was. Weren't Sith apprentices supposed to be evil?

"Did you hear that Padmé? We going to have twins!"

Padmé squeezed Anakin's hand and cried out hoarsely as another painful sensation in the pit of her abdomen compressed itself against her womb, making her want to push, to do anything to try and get rid of the pain.

She barely registered what Anakin had said before she heard a different voice. A soft, calm one, urging her not to push but to breath quickly then gradually slow down.

"I can't!" Padmé cried through her tears.

She couldn't not push. It was going against the natural wish her body was begging her to perform. But then again, when had anything like this been natural for her?

"Anakin," she pleaded. "Make it stop! Please!"

The contraction ended and she could finally breathe again. Vaguely some words of support from her husband settled into her brain but they seemed to be so far away. It was like a mist had separated her from him. She couldn't hear him properly. She could barely see him. Was he leaving her? He couldn't be leaving her! He had promised to be with her for the birth of their child.

"Anakin!"

Anakin tried to reassure her that he was there but she didn't seem to be able to hear him. She twisted about on the holder, becoming more and more distressed. She called for him louder than before and Anakin looked up at the doctor who had stopped arranging all of the tools and medications he would need to make this the easiest pregnancy possible and stared at him. What was making her so restless?

"Can't you do something?" Anakin said to him in a strangled voice. All authority left this man helpless to do anything for his love.

"I can give her something to calm her down but she is moving around too much. She doesn't seem to understand that you are there, Lord Vader, so maybe you should make it more obvious."

The doctor was worried that Vader would be angry at his obvious outspokeness but instead Anakin looked back at Padmé. Before Anakin thought about what he was doing, he gathered her to his chest (with some difficulty) and kissed her softly. He murmured in her ear, something the doctor couldn't understand but whatever it was, it seemed to do the trick.

She calmed down almost immediately. She seemed to melt into Vader and a soft sigh escaped her lips. He thought he could just hear her say the word "Ani".

Who on earth was "Annie"? Was it her mother? Sister? She _did_ seem awfully confused at the moment. The doctor shrugged and continued to sort out all of his supplies for the ever-nearing moment when this fragile young lady was going to have to give birth to two babies.

"Padmé, I'm here. I'm always here. I'm never going to leave you. I love you, my darling and I swear that you are going to be fine."

"Ani," Padmé breathed softly.

Anakin held her tight and kissed her head. Her whole body was sweating and her breathing was in laboured, short breaths. Even her curls had lost their bounce.

He hoped that Padmé believed his words. He hoped that she, at least, could be persuaded by those words spoken so seemingly confidently.

He kissed her head again and laid her back down. She seemed much more relaxed. Even a smile was gracing her lips. But she never let go of the hand that she clung close to her body.

The doctor poured some water, from his special pure water supply imported especially from Naboo, onto a cloth and handed it to Vader. He immediately started dabbing it at his wife's forehead and cheeks.

The doctor mixed a small amount of a powder into another sip of water. This would hopefully calm her down so she would be in a better state for the next part of the labour.

He brought his small cup to the young lady's lips and urged her to drink it. She did, gratefully it seemed. Well, all the heat on the planet couldn't be good for her system.

Another contraction attacked Padmé and she cried out. Anakin was right there, reassuring her and dabbing her face with the wet cloth.

No-one knew how many hours they had been waiting there before the doctor knew that she was finally ready to do the one thing her body had been wrestling for her to do the whole time.

"Miss Padmé, can you hear me?"

A slight nod showed that she had heard him.

"When you feel your next contraction, I want you to push. If I tell you to stop pushing will you do that for me?"

Padmé gasped as the contraction left her.

"Are you sure that I'm ready for that?" She looked straight at him for the first time. Her face was pale and her eyes were full of fear.

"Are you sure the baby is ready to come out now?"

It seemed unbelievably surreal to realise the time she had finally been waiting for had arrived. For nine months she had been waiting faithfully for this moment and now it had arrived? Some of Anakin's words came back to her but she pushed them from her mind just as quickly.

_You're going to die in childbirth._

_I won't let anything happen to you Padmé!_

She needed all her concentration to be on the task at hand. She wasn't going to let her husband be right on this occasion.

"Yes, Miss Padmé, the babies are ready."

"_Babies?_"

"I thought you knew, Miss Padmé. You are expecting twins."

Padmé turned her gaze to Anakin, feeling more clear-headed than she had ever been.

"Ani, isn't that good?"

Anakin nodded, looking at her. The doctor nearly smiled sympathetically for him. His face was ashen and he clung to his wife's hand tightly. He looked so worried, almost as if he was going to be sick.

Anakin felt like he was about to be sick. A fear had gripped his heart unlike any other. Bigger and more ferocious that in any battle he had faced. The moment had arrived where he should know how to save Padmé. Yet he still didn't. He had come no closer than when he had first had the dream.

He was so foolish! He should have spent more time in the Jedi Temple library trying to find out as much as he could! Why didn't he?

Now he felt drained of anything other than his dread for the next part of his relationship with Padmé. The birth of their children. _That_ he had been anticipating. Except not all at the same time. He had still been trying to come to terms with the idea of having a _baby._ Singular. Period.

But her death. That was something he had and was dreading forever. She couldn't die. She couldn't leave him. She just _couldn't_! But she needed his help. And he had failed. How would he ever come to terms with-

Before he had time to ponder over his deepest fear, Padmé squeezed his hand tighter than he could have ever imagined.

"Ani. I think it's time!"

This contraction, Padmé knew, was the one which would signal her start into parenthood. Before she could linger on this thought, the doctor instructed her to give a light push. Padmé did so, trying to control her motions. But it was so painful! She never knew that anything could be this painful.

The doctor instructed her to do the same again and she did. But she couldn't stop the screams that were being released from her mouth. She wanted the pain to stop! She tried concentrating on her husband, who was pouring words of encouragement and love from his mouth. But it was to no avail.

The pain was too overbearing, it was tearing at her insides, making her want to scream even harder.

"I want you to give a big push now, Padmé."

Padmé complied and the pressure all seemed too much for her to bear. She tried to keep even breaths but she couldn't make them work.

She screamed loudly as the pain nearly overtook her. Tears were pouring down her cheeks but she didn't notice them. All she could concentrate on was killing the pain. Doing everything within her power to stop the pain that was ever-present in her body.

Then she felt a huge release. There was no need to push anymore!

She heard crying, but from a new set of lungs. She had managed to get through it! She sobbed in relief, happy that she had managed to get through that ordeal.

The doctor lifted up the newborn baby and cleaned it quickly. He wrapped it up in some spare material he had with him and handed it to it's father.

"Is it-?"

Padmé asked her husband and Anakin sat down beside her and showed her their first child.

"It's a boy!"

Padmé gave a small sigh of relief before she lay against the bed's back. She was exhausted. Anakin beamed at her.

"Padmé, I'm so proud of you."

"We'll name him Luke, like we first agreed?"

Anakin nodded and gazed into his wife's big brown eyes. They had both nearly forgotten about the second part of the labour. They were so wrapped up in their new baby that even Padmé was surprised when she felt her abdomen contract in a painfully obvious way. Her happy features suddenly twisted into ones of pain and worry. Anakin immediately grabbed Padmé's hand, keeping Luke sheltered in his other arm.

"The--other--baby."

Padmé gasped out, as another contraction hit her system. She had nearly forgotten what these felt like. The happiness of seeing her son had blocked out her memories of pain.

"You're doing well, Miss Padmé. But you aren't quite ready to push yet. Keep your breathing controlled like you were already doing."

Padmé began to do her breathing regulations and the contraction began to stop.

The doctor nodded approvingly.

"Well done. Now I shall give you plenty of warning when the time comes to push. Just relax and I'll prepare everything."

Padmé's body relaxed as the contraction left her. She looked in the direction of Anakin and their baby, and smiled. At least she might have a few minutes where she could concentrate on their son.

Anakin couldn't get over how _perfect_ their son was. He was just wonderful. His beautiful little button nose and his little sets of fingers and toes. Luke opened his eyes and looked straight at Anakin. Anakin gasped.

Padmé saw this and smiled at her husband who was obviously moved.

"He has the same beautiful blue eyes as you."

Anakin grinned at nothing in particular. He was amazed that they had come this far. But it wasn't over. Not yet. Anakin turned to Padmé and leaned forward. He kissed her gently.

"You're doing wonderfully, Padmé. I love you so much."

"I love you too. But I haven't seen Luke yet. Can I hold him?" Padmé laughed and Anakin complied, although he was slightly reluctant to part with his darling son. Anakin changed his grip, ready to hand over Luke into Padmé's expectant arms.

Padmé's laughter stopped abruptly as she felt the beginnings of another contraction. She shook her head blindly at Anakin and he brought Luke back into the safeness of his embrace before reaching for Padmé's hand.

Padmé tried to breath in rhythm to stop the contraction from hurting as much but it didn't seem to work.

"You're doing well, Padmé. That's right. Breathe, breathe," the doctor's voice filled her thoughts again and she tried to follow his instructions. Finally the contraction relented and she leaned back, panting.

"When will _this_ baby be ready?"

"Not for another twenty minutes at least."

Padmé groaned. Another twenty minutes of _this_ before she even began to go back into thinking about the actual giving-birth moment?

"Here, drink this," the doctor offered her some water and she drank hungrily from the cup. Anakin wiped Padmé's brow with his cloth and whispered words of encouragement to her.

Luke was beginning to get restless so Anakin rocked him gently. He wiggled his finger in front of Luke's face and Luke began to giggle. Luke's tiny arm reached out for the finger he saw and grabbed it. His tiny fist curled around his father's finger.

Anakin was astounded. This baby was so quick to learn! Padmé watched both of her boys with a smile on her face. Anakin looked up at Padmé.

"Did you see that?"

Padmé nodded. Anakin was a natural. She'd always told him he would make a wonderful father.

"Are you having fun, Anakin?"

She smiled at him and reached for his hand. Anakin managed to free his finger from Luke's grasp (quite a sturdy one, Anakin was proud to say) and entwined his hand with Padmé's.

"I always told you you'd be a wonderful father. And I was right."

Anakin grinned. Padmé had known how worried he had been about becoming a father and she had always been quick to reassure him. But there had always been a niggling doubt in his mind. A worry that he would do something wrong, or forget something important.

But now, all those worries had vanished from his mind. It all felt so right.

Padmé, on the other hand, felt restless. She desperately wanted to hold Luke in her arms, but she wasn't able to. She was afraid as soon as she did, she would have another contraction and she didn't want to hurt Luke by accidentally squeezing him or something.

Anakin had been holding Luke the entire time. Padmé didn't want to sound like a child but he was hogging their baby!

Padmé cried out as an unexpected contraction hit her. Anakin tried not to wince as the gentle weight that had been lying in his hand was replaced by a metal like grip that wasn't relenting.

The contraction was a short one however and Padmé breathed a sigh of relief as it ended as quickly as it had arrived. She hoped she hadn't startled Luke too much. She leaned over to see how he was. He looked a little shaken but overall he was fine.

"What are we going to do when I go into labour again? Luke can't be in the room with us."

She reached out her hand and began to stroke Luke's forehead softly. Anakin stared at Padmé. What _would_ they do? When the labour began Padmé would be in a lot of pain again and all the screams and everything would scare Luke senseless.

"Maybe Lord Vader could take your son out of the room, Miss Padmé."

Padmé looked at the doctor with confusion in her eyes and Anakin narrowed his eyes in anger.

Damn.

He had forgotten about the doctor. He had a bigger mouth than what was good for him. He would be dead in seconds if it wasn't for Padmé.

Anakin could feel his anger lessen when he thought of his beautiful wife. He looked down at his beautiful son and finally found peace within himself again.

"Excuse me, sir but you used a name I have never heard of. Who is Lord Vader?"

The doctor looked dumbfounded. This young lady clearly didn't know who her husband was. What could he say? He wasn't about to make her more stressed than she already was.

He stuttered slightly and looked from Padmé to Anakin several times. Vader's eyes were glaring in his direction and he could almost sense a threat to be _very_ careful about his next words.

"I'm sorry, milady," the doctor bowed slightly. "I must have made a mistake."

Padmé stared at him for a few seconds before looking back at Anakin. Anakin smiled at her and she relaxed. She was obviously reading far too much into what was just a careless mistake. It _must_ have been a careless mistake.

"It's all right. I'm sorry I was so hard on you. It's just that I'm so tired."

"It's perfectly understandable, Miss Padmé."

Padmé tensed as _another_ contraction ripped through her insides, making her want to scream out. She bit her lip as the pain throbbed through her body. She didn't want to scare Luke again. She reached for Anakin's hand again and squeezed it down.

She could hear the doctor's words again to breath but she couldn't do it! This one felt _different_ to all of the others. The need to push was so great yet this time felt natural. For the first time through all of it, she felt _ready_. She was sure that it was time for her second baby to be born.

"I _know _it's time now, doctor! I don't know whether it's been twenty minutes or not but I know it's time!"

It was soon confirmed that Padmé was in fact ready to give birth to Anakin's second child. The contraction had stopped and as they waited for the next one to arrive, Padmé turned to Anakin.

"You'd better go. I don't want to scare Luke."

Anakin looked at her with a worried expression on his face. Almost as if he was afraid. Well if he was he needn't be! She was the one having to go through with the labour.

"I'll be fine, Ani."

He stayed where he was, standing rigidly straight. Padmé reached up for him and he bent down so he was beside her. Her hand cupped his cheek and she gave him a quick kiss.

"Now go. I promise you that I'll be fine!"

She pushed away playfully and Anakin reluctantly walked away. Before he closed the door, he heard a raw cry of desperate pain escape Padmé's lips.


	4. Fulfillment

Anakin rocked Luke in his arms. He stared straight ahead of him, keeping Luke close to his body. Luke was beginning to sleep while Anakin murmured softly to him.

Anakin's attention was held elsewhere, however. The commotion behind the door was where he was trying to force feel his way in to.

He could feel the devastating pain from Padmé and it tore him apart to feel that she was in so much anguish. Sometimes he could even hear a muffled scream from through the door.

All of the feelings he had was rooted to that one moment when their second child was born. His intense fear, his deep worry for Padmé and mixed emotions of happiness for the new arrivals and sadness for what could be a devastating consequence of his and Padmé's love. The one emotion that was fading away from him was anger.

In fact, as he began to take in his surroundings he could barely remember why he was even there. After all, being on a planet with molten lava pouring everywhere and a temperature that was almost indescribable, was no place for a pregnant woman and two babies.

But then memories of his "mission" resurfaced themselves.

He could remember _feeling _anger, such heated, boiling anger that it made him nervous just thinking about it. But it also made him understand why he would be such an asset to his new Master.

Sometimes his feelings just overwhelmed him in a way he couldn't describe. Sometimes he just lost his temper so badly that he had to get rid of it somehow and it was usually on the person nearest him at the time. However, it had gone too far. He had nearly killed his own wife because of it.

Maybe if he could control his anger and vent it out while in battle or something but when he was with his family, he could just be his normal self?

His fear began to rise when he realised they may never be a family if his premonitions came true. He focused his thoughts again on the room behind him.

Padmé's feelings were now in utter turmoil. It was so bad, he could hardly breath, let alone understand what it must be like actually going through it. He tried to send a message of reassurance to her through the force, but she was obviously a _little_ too busy to respond to it at that precise moment.

Time began to pass by him in a blur of anxiety and the agony of waiting was beginning to get to him.

Anakin began to realise that the mood in the room was beginning to subtlely change.There was more tension, more suspense in the air. Anakin knew that it was time. He could tell it was going to be now.

He waited, through gritted teeth, for the final push. He could feel Padmé expecting to hold their new baby in her arms soon. His second child was about to be born.

The pain began to reach it's climax. It was so sore for Padmé that Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated on not screaming himself.

Then he felt Padmé and her pain just…release. It was over. Anakin found himself breathing heavily as he waited for another sign of a baby. He found it quickly. He could sense a small, new presence alongside Padmé's.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that he could still sense Padmé as well.

He smiled as he probed the room and discovered the baby was a little girl. He and Padmé now had a baby girl! Anakin looked down at his sleeping son. He leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

The door behind him opened and Anakin turned round quickly.

"Sir," the doctor began, "Your wife has given birth to a healthy baby girl."

"What about Padmé?"

"She will be fine. She is very tired."

Anakin nodded and walked slowly to the door. He smiled at what he saw.

Padmé was smiling over a little bundle in her arms . She heard Anakin at the door and looked up. She smiled at him.

"Do you want to meet you daughter, Mr Skywalker?"

Anakin laughed and made his way towards his wife and daughter. He leaned over Padmé and they shared a tender kiss.

A slight cough came from behind them both and the doctor was standing there, embarrassed. Padmé looked up at him and smiled kindly. She felt sorry for the poor man who had been placed in an emergency situation and, despite all the pressure, had performed his duty superbly.

"Thank-you so much for everything, doctor. I don't know what we can ever do to repay you for your kindness. You helped me give birth to these two and kept us both sane the entire time."

The doctor smiled at her words. He liked Miss Padmé but Vader scared him. He was never quite sure what mood he was going to be in next.

Anakin stood silently and walked over to him, also smiling. He held out his hand and the doctor shook it, firmly. As they did so, Anakin moved his hand in front of the doctor's face.

"You will not remember anything about this birth ever taking place and the people who were involved in it. You will go quietly back to where you came from and tell anybody who asks where you were that you had to go to the...bathroom."

The doctor's face became blank and when he spoke, his voice was devoid of emotion.

"I will not remember anything that has just happened. I will now go quietly back to where I came from and tell anybody who asks that I had to go to the bathroom."

"Good."

The doctor turned and shuffled out of the room. He walked to his small medical ship that was waiting, ready for him and stepped inside. To his astonishment, he found a clone sitting on the driver's seat, waiting for him to return.

The doctor never even realised that the clone was waiting because the doctor himself had instructed him to do so, after being told by the clone, that a "Lord Vader" (who was also a Sith apprentice) had a wife who happened to need urgent assistance. He was hurriedly dragged away from his conference at the medical centre.

In fact, he was never to remember anything about this night again.

Once the doctor had disappeared from view, Anakin laughed and Padmé raised her eyebrows at him.

"Anakin? Did he really need a mind trick put on him?"

"Padmé, how would you like it if he told everyone about us?"

Padmé agreed, reluctantly. She hated the way the Jedi had the power to change people's memories whenever they felt like it.

She forgot all of her thoughts when she saw Anakin grinning at her. Padmé shuffled along on the bed slightly and Anakin squeezed in beside her, with Luke in his arms.

He looked down at his new daughter and found himself staring at a pair of dark, brown eyes. He grinned despite himself. They were just like the other pair of brown eyes, looking at him happily. He looked back to his wife.

"She's beautiful. They're _both_ beautiful," Anakin added as he felt Luke begin to stir in his arms.

"Shall we call her-?"

"Leia?" Anakin nodded. It was a name that had been chosen by both a long time before this moment."It's a perfect name for a perfect baby."

Padmé sighed contentedly and relaxed, with Leia still in her arms, enough so that she was leaning comfortably against the back of the bed.

"Ani?" Padmé asked quietly, "could I hold Luke?"

"Sure."

Anakin gently lifted Leia from her mother's arms and brought her into his own.

Padmé felt her eyes beginning to close. She just felt so tired. How long had she spent in labour? The minutes had blurred into hours and the hours into days, for all she knew.

All she wanted was rest. She had everything she ever needed with her. Her beloved husband and her two darling babies.

Padmé smiled softly when she thought of the twins. Now that she had given birth she wouldn't part with them for the world, but it made her smile to think that Anakin- her reckless, playful Ani - had come to terms with the announcement of the twins better than she had.

As Anakin shifted the twins in his arms, Padmé drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Anakin turned, ready to give Luke to Padmé. What he saw made him smile. His beautiful Padmé was sound asleep. He felt complete for one of the few times in his life.

He made sure the twins were nestled comfortably in his arms and leaned back on the bed.

"Well, I'm afraid you two will just have to be amused by your daddy for a while."

* * *

Sorry, that chapter was a little shorter than the others! 

Please, please, please don't hesitate to review with whatever you think about the story. Whether you think it's good, bad, needs improving etc, I welcome everything!

Thank-you so much to Master Kenobi's Apprintice for being my first (and only!) reviewer. I really appreciate it!


	5. Broken Dreams

Padmé could feel herself beginning to slowly awaken from her sleep. It was a shame, because it was such a beautiful, peaceful cocoon of a dream and she at the time, had no idea of the terrible events that were destined to happen not long after she woke up.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was leaning against Anakin's arm. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, sleepily. She looked round and saw Anakin, with the twins, looking at her.

She smiled at Anakin's grin and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. She kissed her sleeping twins gently and looked round. She saw the Separatist base that she had forgotten she was in. While sleeping, she had been able to believe that she was back in her apartment with Anakin.

She lifted her legs round to the edge of the medical bed and stepped off it quickly. Wincing, she realised that probably wasn't the best thing to do after giving birth to twins. Her limbs felt stiff and sore.

Anakin watched her, smiling.

"Are you all right?"

Padmè turned around to face her husband and laughed.

"I'm fine. It's just that I feel really stiff."

She stretched out her arms. She reached out and patted her hair. It was a mess. She undid her hair quickly and tied it up in a loose look-a-like of what it had been like when she had first arrived to see Anakin.

"Isn't it strange to think that we're now parents?"

Anakin laughed. He gazed at Padmé adoringly.

"It is. Especially now that we're parents to two beautiful little babies instead of one beautiful, little baby!"

Padmé couldn't argue with that. She smiled as she watched Anakin begin to talk in some sort of language that was known only to him and the twins. She could hear them gurgling and giggling at his nonsense.

"Ani?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Are we still on Mustafar?"

Anakin's eyes flashed in her direction. He could tell Padmé knew exactly where she was. It was just a small question leading up to something a lot bigger.

He stayed silent for a few seconds while he concentrated on Luke and Leia and when he answered he avoided her gaze.

"Yes."

"We should leave then."

That brought Anakin's gaze firmly onto Padmé's.

Padmé walked over to Anakin and put her hands on Anakin's face. She gently lifted it so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Please, Ani. We don't have to stay here now. We can go and be together with the twins. There's nothing to stay _for_."

Anakin couldn't look away from his wife's gaze just as he couldn't avoid her reasoning. He would have to tell her the truth.

"Padmé, I have to stay. I have orders to stay here."

Padmé remembered the way her last conversation with Anakin about this had turned out and she was apprehensive to repeat the experience. But she still needed to know who was exerting so much power over him.

"Orders from who? Anakin, what are you talking about?"

"I have orders from Sidious!" Anakin burst out suddenly. Why was she asking him this again all of a sudden?

Padmé's hands sprung away from Anakin's face as though it was on fire. She looked at him and Anakin could see the fear in her eyes.

Padmé remembered just a few hours ago, even a few _seconds_ ago, when he had been so tender and loving towards her. Was he changing again?

"Anakin, why are you… why are you being like this?"

Padmé tactfully refrained from adding "again" to the end of her question.

Anakin shook his head and lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Padmé," his voice was soft and quiet. He was determined not to loose his temper.

His gaze rested on the twins again and Padmé gently asked if she could hold one of them. Anakin nodded and she soon had Luke in her arms.

Silence enveloped them. Padmé began to think quickly of what she could do to get all four of them out of Mustafar as soon as possible. There was no way she was going to stay here longer than she had to.

What should she do? Give him an ultimatum? Gently persuade him?

"Anakin, this planet is no place for babies."

"I know that. But we shouldn't have to wait much longer."

Padmé could see that he was determined to stay put. Unfortunately for Anakin, Padmé was equally determined to get away from Mustafar, one of the worst planets she felt she had ever been on. It had no redeeming features in it at all!

She hated doing this to her own husband, but if her gentle persuasions weren't going to work, maybe her gentle manipulations would.

"Ani?" Padmé's voice became small and she looked at Anakin worriedly.

"What is it?" Anakin was immediately on alert.

"I don't feel---right. It's my head and it keeps getting worse."

Anakin looked Padmé over and stood up. He strode over to her and raised one hand to stroke her forehead.

"Where does it hurt exactly? Maybe you should lie back on the medical bed until you feel better."

Padmé shook her head and held Luke in one arm while she put her hand on top of Anakin's.

"I just need some water. It's so warm on this planet and I haven't had any water in so long. I know there's a bottle in my ship."

Anakin nodded and muttered something under his breath.

"I'll go and get you it. Stay here," Anakin ordered when he saw Padmé begin to move with him. "You should rest for a bit. I won't be long."

He walked a few steps before turning back.

"Could you hold Leia for a few minutes while I go and get you the water?"

He then walked out of the base and onto the walkway towards Padmé's ship.

Padmé cursed under her breath as he left.

_Damn it!_

That was her plan gone. It had been a _very_ rough plan but it had been a start.

She had been thinking somewhere along the lines of if she had managed to lure Anakin into her ship then she could have _somehow_ locked them all in and then she might have been able to convince him to come away with them to Naboo or something. As she thought about it, she reminded herself that it had been a very, _very_ rough plan.

As she thought over her "plan" she smiled wryly. It had a very large chance of not working at all. Anakin was much stronger than her and could easily have just used that force of his to unlock and open the door and carry the rest of his family behind him.

No, it was probably better _that _plan hadn't been used.

She looked over Luke and Leia and saw that only Leia was awake. Padmé began to speak quietly to Leia so she would be amused while furiously racking her brains for a plan where she would soon find herself, the twins and Anakin safely on their way out of Mustafar for good.

* * *

Anakin strode along the walkway, staring at the ground. 

Confusion swirled round him like a mist. There was so many people he owed so much to and so many different decisions to make.

Should he still be loyal to Sidious? After all, the only reason Anakin had gone to him for help in the first place was because he had already known about Padmé's fate. Which wasn't even a problem anymore.

Should he really be staying under his orders now? He was no longer tied to Sidious.

Anakin thought quickly over the ideas of the Jedi and realised he wouldn't be joining them again any time soon. After all, he had killed most of them and any who had survived (regret fluttered through him when he realised that none probably had) would never forgive him.

He purposely skipped over thoughts of Yoda and especially, Obi-Wan.

But didn't he owe Padmé the chance for him to be forever by her side? Should he just leave it all and go away with his family. Should he run away from everything he has done?

Should he let love win over duty?

He reached Padmé's ship and unlocked the door himself. He walked in and quickly found the bottle of water Padmé always brought with her when she used the ship. She liked to be organised. One of her many little quirks.

He looked round at the comfortable ship and was surprised to find a familiar gold robot sitting on the passenger seat, leaning over the ship's control panel. Padmé had obviously turned C-3PO off when she had arrived.

Why she had, Anakin didn't know.

Anakin shrugged and turned to leave. He opened the door and stepped out.

Suddenly he felt something all too familiar sweep through the force. A presence that Anakin was very well acquainted with.

Fear and anger flowed through his veins and all Anakin could say to himself was "_Why now? Why now?"_

Anakin studied the sky above him quickly, looking for the one thing he knew he would see sooner or later. He was not disappointed.

In the distance, it was only a tiny speck to the eye but in terms of the force it was causing huge disruption, was a ship.

It was travelling straight towards the planet and especially it seemed, towards Anakin himself. It couldn't be coming for any other reason.

The speck grew and grew, it's shape becoming more and more defined as it neared it's way ever closer.

Anakin looked around the platform where only two other ships lay parked. His and Padmé's.

Anakin either could not physically move or he could not will himself to move. He stood staring at the ship.

* * *

Padmé heard a commotion coming from outside the base. She could hear the sound of an engine running and it was becoming louder and louder. She walked over to the windows in the base and looked out. 

She stayed only for a few seconds before walking back with the twins to the medical bed. They had begun to cry because the noises were hurting their ears. Her heart felt light with happiness when she saw who it was. Maybe now, Anakin would have some sense knocked into him.

She had seen Anakin's still figure, gazing at something in the air. Watching, waiting. She had looked up quickly and gasped. Fear and hope flooded through her in an odd mix at the same time.

She had recognised the ship. The colours, the markings. The name. It belonged to a very good friend.

Maybe _he_ could make Anakin understand what he was doing was wrong, even if she herself wasn't able to. Not that she'd finished trying. Not by a long shot.

* * *

The ship landed with a slight bump on the smooth surface of the platform. 

The door of the ship opened and Obi-Wan stepped out.

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise when he found people watching his every move.

He saw Anakin watching with a look of pure venom on his face. He sensed Padmé somewhere and looked round the other way. He located her quickly. She stood in front of the door of the Separatist base.

He blinked again when he saw the two babies being held in each of Padmé's arms. So those were the two new presences he had felt. They were already making ripples in the force.

Obi-Wan sighed under his breath. Could it be any more complicated?

As soon as he had seen Anakin again, he could see clearly in his mind the three separate parts of his life.

The man seduced by the Dark side and by power. The murderer. The mindless killer who showed no mercy to anyone when faced with his attack. If Obi-Wan hadn't seen for himself on the holo-cameras in the Jedi Temple then he would never have believed that side of Anakin had even existed. He wouldn't have believed it if someone had told him. He _hadn't_ believed it when he'd been told.

When he saw Padmé and the babies, he felt as though he had caught a glimpse of an Anakin he didn't know at all. He and Padmé must have been together for quite a while if they now had children together. Obi-Wan realised that the babies mustn't have been born that long ago either and smiled. They were only new parents.

Though Obi-Wan felt happiness at seeing the new babies, (think how much that small feeling would have to be multiplied to get just a hint of how happy Anakin must have been when they were born), it didn't stop him from also feeling sadness, disappointment and shock.

Padmé and Anakin must have been having their secret relationship even when he and Obi-Wan had been working alongside each other in the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan realised that Anakin musn't have thought that he was a good enough friend to confide all his secrets to. And Obi-Wan had to admit that it hurt him to say it, even if it was only to himself.

(Though if it was Obi-Wan personally and he found out that his secret girlfriend was pregnant, he would find that bit of information to be more of a trouble than just a secret.)

He felt sorry for Padmé. The last time he had spoken to her, she hadn't even believed him when he had told her of Anakin's turn to the Dark side. Had she seen that side of him yet?

Before Obi-Wan moved anywhere, he used to force to check whether his lightsaber was hanging on his belt like it should be. It was.

Obi-Wan was under no illusions as to what he was going to have to do. If he couldn't convince Anakin to return to good then he would have to kill him. Or die trying.

But he had not lost hope yet. There was far too much confusion in Anakin's thoughts to be ignored.

He nodded his head at Padmé who gave him a tight smile. He turned to face his former Padawan and saw he hadn't lost his expression.

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan with suspicion and dislike. What he didn't show in his expression was the confusion, fear and shock that were also making their presences very clear within him.

What Obi-Wan even doing here? Anakin watched as he nodded in Padmé's direction and then he understood.

Jealousy began coil it's way around the pit of Anakin's stomach.

He was going to try and turn Padmé against him! Again! Wasn't it enough to do it once? But now to try it again when he was right there!

If Obi-Wan thought he could just take his wife then he was wrong! Anakin wouldn't let him trick Padmé.

"Don't go anywhere near her."

"I'm sorry?" Obi-Wan's question was poised with a mildly confused tone.

"You heard me."

Obi-Wan looked at him for a few seconds.

"By "her" I assume you must mean Padmé. If you makes you feel any better, I wasn't planning to."

Anakin stared at him, confused. If he wasn't there for that purpose then what _was_ he here for?

Obi-Wan knew exactly what Anakin was thinking and shook his head. Wasn't that blatantly obvious?

"I'm here to try and convince to stop and think about what you're doing."

"I know precisely what I'm doing," Anakin snarled. He felt annoyed that he hadn't thought about the fact that Obi-Wan could read his thoughts. He clenched and unclenched his fists unthinkingly. He did _not_ need one of Obi-Wan's lectures right now.

"Do you?"

"Of course I do," Anakin snapped.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and looked at Anakin pityingly. Anakin stared back defiantly.

"Let me ask you something then. What was it all for? What were you gaining from it?"

Anakin looked at Padmé nervously before locking eyes with Obi-Wan again. He hoped Obi-Wan wasn't about to mention everything he had done, because he hadn't exactly told Padmé about them yet.

"As you know, Obi-Wan, sacrifices always have to be made for the greater good."

Obi-Wan seemingly casual stance stiffened and he uncrossed his arms quickly.

"Don't even think about bringing the Jedi code into this! You, who threw everything about being a Jedi out of the window when you agreed to become Sidious' apprentice and commit all those crimes!"

Padmé's throat grew dry and she realised that what Obi-Wan had been beginning to tell her in her apartment about Anakin's change had only been the tip of the iceberg.

Did she want to hear what Anakin had actually done? Would she believe it if she did?

"Did they really deserve your wrath? Did they really deserve to be senselessly killed by your hand? The Jedi, the Padawans, the _younglings_! You taught some of them!"

Padmé's gaze flew to Anakin and she could see that he wasn't even trying to deny what Obi-Wan had said.

What had happened to the sweet, laughing Anakin she used to know and love? Where had he gone? She could see her husband's body but it wasn't her Anakin! It was some angry, jealous monster.

Was his name even Anakin? Had the doctor been right? Was he really known by the cold "Lord Vader" now?

"It's…true?" Her voice quivered as she spoke the last word.

Anakin looked at her and she saw the truth in his eyes. It was all true. He wasn't going to deny it to her either.

Padmé remembered the last time she had confronted him about the absurd notion of killing younglings. It wasn't so absurd now. He hadn't denied it then either. Horror shot through her when Anakin spoke.

"Padmé, he's twisting everything round. I _had_ to do it!"

Anakin began to move towards her but she backed away, shakily.

"No," her voice was quiet at first but it soon grew louder and louder.

"Don't come near me. Don't touch me!"

Tears began to run down Padmé's face. Her heart was breaking and she found it hard to breath, let alone talk.

"Padmé," Anakin began, and his voice sounded so sweet and normal that Padmé nearly answered him. She nearly spoke back to him and she watched as he edged his way closer to her. But things are never that simple.

She could not stop the images from racing through her brain. Images filled with pictures of Anakin's senseless killing spree. She moved away from him quickly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Padmé screamed at him one last time before allowing her tears to overwhelm her.

The twins, hearing all the loud noises and realising that the person keeping them comfortable was shaking uncomfortably and was making a horrible noise, began to cry as well.

"Please, Padmé," Anakin sounded like he was in the same anguish as her but she tried to block out his words. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"Please. It's wasn't like that. It was something I had to do or else I would lose you. I couldn't lose you."

"Please," Padmé sobbed while looking away from Anakin's face. "Please don't tell me anymore. I don't want to know."

Obi-Wan watched Anakin and Padmé. His heart grew heavy. So much anguish and tragedy for people so young. He hadn't meant to snap so suddenly at Anakin but when he quoted the Jedi code in that arrogant way, he felt his temper rise.

He watched as Padmé avoided Anakin's touch and the way Anakin began to storm back to where he himself was standing.

"You've turned Padmé against me!"

"You did that yourself, " Obi-Wan sighed despondently. "The minute you massacred those innocent people. I was never trying to turn her against you. All I want is for the real Anakin to return."

"I'm better than I was before. Stronger. You and all the Jedi lied to me. You kept me from reaching my full potential."

"You had nearly reached that on your own. You still can! You have all of the Jedi power and knowledge you'll ever need. You just needed to apply it with the right attitude. Learning to control your temper would have made it easier for you. It is the attitude of a Jedi that shows how great a Jedi they will be."

"You held me back! You stood in the way of me! I know what you and the rest of the Council thought of me! You were _scared_ and I had done nothing wrong!"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with despair in his eyes.

"We weren't scared. We were just…apprehensive about the uncertainty surrounding you."

This was an answer Anakin didn't want to hear. He straightened up and Obi-Wan couldn't mistake the fire he saw in Anakin's eyes. It certainly _wasn't_ reflected from the lava surrounding the planet.

Padmé couldn't mistake it either. The other Anakin was back. If you could call him that. He didn't deserve to share the same name as Anakin. This person was different. He was _evil_.

"You were _apprehensive _of me? You were more than that! I could always tell!"

"Listen to me, I-"

"No!" Anakin's voice was as hard as rock.

"Why should I listen to you? You turned my wife against me and stopped me from being a Jedi Master. You know it was what I wanted more than anything and you deliberately stopped me from becoming one."

Obi-Wan was aghast at these new accusations. Where were they all coming from?

If Obi-Wan had looked away then he would have missed the quick action with which Anakin retrieved his lightsaber that had been hanging from his belt.

Padmé watched them and grew more wary every minute as she saw Anakin grow more and more out of control.

Fear turned her blood to ice as she saw their verbal conflict could be swiftly moving into physical conflict, instead. She knew exactly what Anakin's intentions were when she saw him ignite a red lightsaber. She couldn't let it spiral so much out of control that they resorted to _this_!

Obi-Wan was a good friend of hers and the only one who had been honest with her from the start.

But Anakin was her husband. And she still loved him. Despite everything that had and was happening. She couldn't allow him to do this!

"Anakin!"

Padmé began to run (as fast as she could, which really wasn't that fast what with the twins and everything) towards him.

"No! Don't do this!"

She slowed down as she reached the platform, (from the walkway that had widened out so there was enough space for ships to land on.) The wide platform was then connected to the walkway which was connected to the Separatist base (etc, etc, etc).

She then walked straight into the middle of the platform so she was standing between the sparring figures.

Anakin spoke first.

"Stay out of the way, Padmé. If you aren't with me then you're against me!"

Obi-Wan began to feel fear lace his throat. This was an Anakin he doubted even Padmé had seen before. _This_ Anakin wouldn't hesitate to use violence, even against her.

"Padmé, he _will_ hurt you!"

Padmé backed away slowly from Anakin for what seemed to be the third time. Would she ever learn? She looked down at her twins and felt her fear heighten.

He hadn't had any qualms before about hurting her so why should he again? But now, there wasn't only her to consider. There was Luke and Leia too.

She would _die_ before she let anything happen to them.

"Padmé, run to the ship!" Obi-Wan called out, fear evident in his voice.

Padmé stood in confusion for a few seconds. Torn between her husband and the man who could very well save both her and her children.

Her dreams of Anakin going away with her and twins had broken and lay in jagged pieces surrounding her heart.

But she knew she could never let her children live with someone who, at any moment, could become violent enough to hurt them. She knew what she had to do.

She ran towards Obi-Wan's ship. She felt numb. She was leaving her husband and she didn't know if she would ever see him again.

Anakin wasn't even trying to stop her. But if she had turned around she would have seen his eyes fill with tears silently.

As Padmé ran up the walkway into Obi-Wan's ship, Obi-Wan shouted something at her.

"Order the robots inside the ship to drive you and the twins somewhere safe. If they don't do it, tell them Obi-Wan will turn them into scrap metal!"

Padmé didn't know why Obi-Wan wanted her to take his ship away without someone being there too but one thing she could tell was that Obi-Wan had a plan. In his mind, he had figured something out. Padmé decided to follow that plan.

She trusted him and knew that he was going to do his best to help Anakin. She only hoped he would manage.

She watched as the door she had walked through closed behind her. She heard it close with a thud and could almost hear her heart close itself up in the same way. There was too much pain in there for it to even begin to analyse what had just happened.

She moved into the control pit of the ship and gave Obi-Wan's orders to the robots. They obeyed quickly. Padmé made it clear that there was no room for them to do anything else.

She sat down, with the twins, who had miraculously not cried during that last shouting conversation and looked after them to the best of her ability.

Her silent tears were not noticed by anybody.

* * *

Thank-you so much to everyone who reviewed! 

But please don't stop reviewing! It's really good to hear your feedback and ideas for the story! It doesn't matter whether it's criticism or not. As I said before, I welcome everything!

PS: Don't worry if you think this is the end for Anakin being able to turn tothe good side. We've still got a long way to go!


	6. Rebirth

This is just a note for:

**Hannah Jane**---

Hiya Hannah! First of all, thank-you so much for reviewing in the first place, it was really sweet of you!

You pointed out a few things that you didn't understand or you didn't see why it made sense and so... here I am! I'm going to try and explain them here which will hopefully make things make a bit more sense!

I'm assuming that you've read all of the 5 chapters so far when I say this, ok?

You're right, the whole reason that Anakin is working with Sidious is because he believes that Sidious can help him to save Padmé from his nightmares. And obviously, in my story Padmé didn't die and Anakin knows this.

In Chpt.5 Padmé asks Anakin why they can't go away from Mustafar and Anakin replies (rather snappily) that he has orders to stay there from Sidious. But then, Anakin begins to think about everything and he realises that he isn't very sure whether he should now be working for Sidious or not because as you say, Padmé is now safe. As he is thinking about what he should do, Obi-Wan arrives.

Anakin is suspicious about Obi-Wan's intentions and thinks that he is there to try and "trick" Padmé against him. He then gets jealous and becomes all angry and evil and wants to fight Obi-Wan. But this isn't because he has some sort of order from Palpatine to kill Obi-Wan, it's just because he can't keep his own temper! (I know you weren't actually wondering about that particular bit but I decided to add some more info. Radomly)

What Anakin decides about working with Palpatine will be completely sorted out in the chapter you are about to read!

I hope that, after reading this, you can sort of see the angle from which I was trying to get and I'm sorry that I didn't make it clearer!

Anyway, the chapter is below this message!

* * *

Obi-Wan's ship, carrying Padmé and the twins with it, hovered above the platform on Mustafar for a few seconds before moving up and away from the lone figures left standing. 

It became smaller and smaller against the red of the sky before soon, it disappeared from sight.

Anakin watched this with unshed tears in his eyes. Once the ship had gone, he let a scream escape his lips. A raw, primal, animalistic scream of pain and hurt rang through the air.

She had left him! His Padmé had left, taking their children with her.

He had never thought pain could be this real. It lay deep inside him and made him want to just curl up and die. He couldn't live without her!

But it wasn't really her fault. It was Obi-Wan's! He had _convinced_ her to leave. He had told her to leave!

Anakin faced Obi-Wan with murder in his eyes. Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber.

_A fight seems to be on the cards,_ Obi-Wan thought regretfully

He groaned but made himself go into a defensive stance with his lightsaber out in front so he could try and block any attacking blows.

Anakin charged at Obi-Wan viciously.

His lightsaber smashed against Obi-Wan's and the force with which he had hit out with actually made Obi-Wan stumble back a few steps.

Anakin nearly laughed. He should have known. The old man was no match for him.

He sliced his lightsaber through the air and it made contact with Obi-Wan's again. He was more prepared this time and fought him off. Anakin turned round quickly and Obi-Wan's lightsaber twisted past him.

Anakin's lightsaber jabbed out against Obi-Wan but he fended it away.

Obi-Wan's style of fighting was much simpler against Anakin's preference of dazzling tricks. All Obi-Wan did was defend until the attacker got tired and then he made his mark by attacking back. He had to admit, he was surprised that Anakin had forgotten that technique.

Anakin was so busy trying to get past Obi-Wan's defence that he _had_ completely forgotten about techniques and plans of fighting. Whenever Obi-Wan and Anakin made plans together, Obi-Wan came up with the plans and Anakin took action.

Anakin cut his lightsaber swiftly and quickly through the air again, but Obi-Wan blocked it, again. Anakin tried to slice it under Obi-Wan's lightsaber but he was blocked. They were an even match. They knew each other so well that not one could get the higher advantage over the other.

_Well then,_ Anakin thought. _I'll just have to try another tactic._

Anakin flipped himself through the air so he was at the edge of the platform. Obi-Wan stayed where he was, watching silently.

"Are you too scared, old man?" Anakin sneered.

He hoped Obi-wan go to the edge, because then, if his plan worked, Obi-Wan would soon be falling into the lava below. Then very soon, he would go about sensing for Padmé with the force and he would soon find her again!

Obi-Wan said nothing to Anakin's statement but he walked slowly over to where Anakin was standing.

Soon he was opposite Anakin. Anakin began to attack Obi-Wan again with his cutting slices and fast, precise jabs but Obi-Wan defended himself well.

A fact Obi-Wan couldn't help noticing was he was nearing ever nearer towards the edge of the platform. Anakin wasn't even near it anymore. He had moved so that he was pushing Obi-Wan backwards.

After his lightsaber made contact with another one of Anakin's hits, he pushed back against Anakin with all his strength. It moved Anakin back about five paces. Obi-Wan stayed in the same place, looking at Anakin.

Had he hurt him? Was he all right?

Before he could wonder, Anakin had charged back at him and was fighting harder than ever.

Anakin's lightsaber crashed into Obi-Wan's and Obi-Wan himself was so busy defending this that he didn't see Anakin's foot move out.

Anakin manoeuvred his foot and quickly lashed out. It caught Obi-Wan in the abdomen and he was pushed back away from Anakin. He stumbled and Anakin saw everything in slow motion.

Obi-Wan lost his footing over the edge and tumbled slowly over the edge. He didn't even cry out. He just fell over quietly and gently, just like his own nature.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt a hard knock in his lower abdomen and quickly leaned over in pain. Where had that come from? 

He felt winded and didn't realise he was moving far too fast to the edge of the platform until it was too late.

He could feel himself stumbling over the platform quickly. Then, before he knew it, his next step didn't touch any surface. Soon neither of his feet were touching a surface.

He was then pulled down by the sheer force of the gravity and found himselftumbling through the air. He looked down and saw the moving, fierce lava coming ever closer. It didn't help that he was falling face first down either.

He closed his eyes and felt peace surround him. The force moved through him swiftly.

He concentrated on using his jumping technique and trying to twist his body through the air in a motion that would have him jumping _up_ to the platform again instead of falling down to the lava.

He tried it once and opened his eyes. Nope, it didn't seem to be working. When he looked down, he couldn't even see the black rock banks beside the lava anymore. All he could see was the lava.

As he neared it, he couldn't help but feel slightly too warm. Sweat dripped on his brow. Did it really _need_ to be that hot?

Obi-Wan steered his thoughts back to his task and put all his effort into pushing himself back round so he could then use the force to jump back up.

He succeeded. The air rushed past him as he felt himself turn right round. He now looked as though he was standing as he fell through the air.

He lifted his knees up to his chest and pushed himself upwards in a jumping motion. He sprang upwards successfully and soon found himself hanging from the platform by his hands.

He then flipped over so his feet landed back on the platform properly again.

Obi-Wan checked his lightsaber was still hanging from his belt and it was! Obi-Wan smiled. At least he hadn't forgotten to make sure he was still hanging onto that!

He smiled again. He felt proud of himself for a few moments. He estimated roughly that that whole episode had taken about fifteen seconds to manage to do.

His proud feeling soon went as he watched Anakin walking away from him. He obviously thought the fight was now finished.

"I think that was cheating slightly, don't you?"

Anakin turned quickly when he heard Obi-Wan's voice and disbelief was written all over his face.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you surprised to see me alive after that shocking display of underhanded tactics?"

Anakin ignited his lightsaber. Clearly, the battle wasn't over after all. It had only just begun.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin readied himself to attack him again. He began to think long and hard over what he could do to keep him occupied.

What he had come for wasn't to have a big fight with Anakin, it was to convince him to return to good. Remind him of how happy he had once been and find out what had changed.

He knew partly why he had changed over. It had something to do with Padmé, even if she hadn't known about it.

What could he do or say that would remind this man about who he used to be?

What memories could he use from Anakin's past?

Then it came to him in a flash of inspiration.

Memories. _Memories_.

_Remind _him of the old times, the good times, the funny times.

Obi-Wan focused back on Anakin's figure and watched as he stepped forward, ready for another combat battle.

_Well,_ Obi-Wan thought. _Here it goes._

"Do you remember whenever you first stepped into the room at the Temple as my Padawan?" Obi-Wan called out suddenly.

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan.

**_What_**?

"Don't patronise me, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan shook his head, thoughtfully. Anakin stared at him in shock. Obi-Wan hadn't even got his lightsaber out ready. Was he just going to stand there when Anakin charged at him?

"I never really understood how much those things had troubled you so much in our first class. How much they would continue to haunt you even after I tried to reassure you. Do you remember?"

Anakin shook his head quickly. Why was Obi-Wan doing this? A few hazy details began to force their way into his brain despite the way he was trying his hardest to dispel them quickly. He didn't _want_ to remember that time of his life.

"Stop trying to distract me, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan continued to speak as though Anakin hadn't.

"_I_ remember. I began explaining to you that the first thing you need to remember about becoming a Jedi is to never form an attachment to anything. And you asked me "Why can we never form attachments? Does that mean we can't ever love somebody?""

After Obi-Wan spoke his words, Anakin paused. He remembered asking that. He just hadn't understood why a person couldn't do both-- be a Jedi and love someone. In a way, he still didn't.

It was beginning to make it's way back in Anakin's brain. It was almost like a faded smell on a garment. Maybe you didn't wear it for a while, but then you brought the garment out to look at, just for old times sake. But you suddenly get so much more. When the faded smell reaches you nose, it brings back so many memories all at once, that you can't begin to describe them or sort any of them out at once.

They just occur to you so fast that you're only beginning to comprehend them before they disappear and another one takes it's place.

Anakin nodded, warily.

"And I answered that a Jedi can love. A Jedi can always love something. Even a person. But it cannot become an attachment. You cannot become dependant on that thing or person. In the end, it will only confuse and distract you and to be a Jedi one needs the highest of concentration."

Obi-Wan could nearly see himself tapping Anakin lightly on the head when he had seen his disappointed expression.

"_Don't worry, young Anakin. You will soon see what I mean."_

_The nine-year old Anakin shook his head._

"_I understand. But I just don't think it's very fair."_

He smiled at the memory.

Anakin understood what Obi-Wan was doing. He was just giving another one of his lectures. Well, he didn't need it!

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's growing annoyance at his "ramblings" and continue on quickly.

He looked directly at Anakin.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never realised how deeply that part of code would confuse you and hurt you."

Anakin felt slightly guilty at Obi-Wan's words. He didn't know _why_ he felt like that but he did. Why did Obi-Wan always make him feel like this?

Obi-Wan felt Anakin's anger beginning to lessen as a few grains of guilt began to find their way home and decided to say what he had to say quickly before the time was lost.

"There is still a choice you can make. You haven't completely turned from good."

Anakin immediately pulled up his defences again.

"What would you know?" He snarled at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"I know because you have one thing that the Sith can never have. Love. It will always be there, in your soul. You can't escape from it. You were born to love and there is nothing any of us could ever do about that."

Anakin was silent at his words. Of course there was love in him. Love pounded through his veins every time he so much as looked at Padmé. And now at his beautiful children.

Sadness and regret pulled at his heartstrings as he remembered the painful way in which he had parted with his wife and children. It was now put into a very different context than the way it had been when he had thought about her leaving him first, before he fought Obi-Wan.

His anger wasn't directed so much at Obi-Wan now. It was directed at himself.

He had made her leave.

Anakin looked away from Obi-Wan. His defences were still raised high but he didn't think they were pulled just for Obi-Wan anymore. He felt like they were raised for everyone and anyone who was trying to control him or make him do things for one reason or another.

That included the Jedi, Palpatine maybe even Padmé. Why was everything so _confusing_?

Anakin yearned for freedom. The freedom to do whatever he pleased, whenever he pleased. If he wanted to go out in public with Padmé as his wife then he could. If he wanted to go out with his children then he could. He should be _able_ to have that choice. He didn't know whether he be able to do any of those things now but he _wanted_ to have it.

But no-one was letting him. The Jedi had given him no freedom. With them, there was always rules and regulations. There were _restrictions_ in anything they ever did.

But when he really thought about it, would the Sith give him any freedom? There was no reason to suggest that it would be so. But then again, Palpatine had been his trusted friend for years.

He had always listened to his opinions and Anakin had respected that. Nothing Anakin ever had to say had ever shocked him. He was open to everything. Anakin understood why now. It had all been a lie.

That trusted face and figure had been revealed for who he really was - the Sith that Anakin had been taught from a young age to see and regard as evil.

But he couldn't believe it. He had known Palpatine for years. Even when Anakin had discovered the truth, Palpatine had still offered to help him. To help him save Padmé from her doomed fate.

But that was also a LIE!

He had been sick with worry over Padmé for months and she had been fine. He had turned himself into the one thing he had sworn to destroy. All because of his dreams. They had been so vivid and real to him. He could still remember them as clearly as they had happened.

How could he forget something like that?

They had deceived him just like everybody else in his life. They had ruined his life! Even if he had wanted to go back to the Jedi now, he wouldn't be able to. All of the terrible things he had done would condemn him forever against anybody he would ever meet. Even himself.

His anger was simmering down quickly as he pondered over his thoughts. He could barely remember why he had done all of the things he had done. Why had he allowed himself to murder people he had once called his family? To _kill_ children. Who was he helping?

All of that time now lost could have been used in the Jedi library and through talking to Palpatine to try to find a way of saving Padmé. Instead he had killed innocent people so he could revel in his own power.

He could feel the respect he used to hold for Palpatine turn and die in his mind. Like the ashes left after a fire that had burned so brightly before turning to dust. It was just one huge disappointment.

Palpatine had lied to him. Padmé had been fine. She had given birth to his children. _She_ had been right all along. She had always told him she would be fine. She had gotten through it and he had been right alongside her.

In all his life, Anakin never wanted to hear the word "Sith" again, let alone see one. The most ironic thing was that now he was still classified as one. Anakin shook his head.

"No."

Obi-Wan clasped the handle of his lightsaber tightly than he had been doing before. If Anakin flatly refused to even think about changing from the Sith ways, then Obi-Wan would have to do the one thing he dreaded most in the world. He hadn't tried to do it before in the other fight. His heart plummeted into the ground. His one hope of a plan hadn't worked. That small glimmer of light at the end of a deep and dark complex maze was lost.

"I didn't plan it that way! It just happened."

Anakin began to tremble and shake. Emotions flooded, not just through his mind but through his entire body.

_Has my whole life been a lie? _Anakin thought blindly.

His eyes focused on Obi-Wan, the only other stable figure in his life now (as well as Padmé) He hadn't changed. Good, old Obi-Wan had stayed the same with his beliefs and calm opinions which had always complimented Anakin's more spontaneous approach to things.

But Anakin couldn't deny that Obi-Wan's face had aged five years. All because of him. Wrinkles that hadn't been there before were now faintly lying around his eyes, mouth and forehead. Pain lay even deeper in his eyes. It would not be removed easily, if at all.

"He lied to me." Anakin muttered. "He _lied_ to me!"

Obi-Wan moved a step closer to Anakin's form.

"Who did?" came the soft reply.

"Palpatine." Anakin's face looked at the ground, in guilt and sorrow. "He promised that if I obeyed him then he would save Padmé. I _trusted_ him!"

Anger filled Anakin but it wasn't directed at Obi-Wan. It was directed at Palpatine.

"Save her?" Obi-Wan asked, quietly still. But he was in shock. It was obvious he still didn't know half of what was going on in Anakin's life.

Anakin looked into Obi-Wan's eyes and told him everything. More than Obi-Wan could ever have guessed.

"Padmé and I have been married for three years. After you and I returned from saving the kidnapped _Palpatine_," Anakin spat out Palpatine's name, "We saw each other again and she told me she was pregnant.

I was happy, Obi-Wan. But then I caught a glimpse of the future in my dreams. Or so I thought.

It was terrible. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had let it happen. I couldn't let Padmé die in childbirth. I couldn't lose her. Not like I lost my mother."

Obi-Wan sighed. He knew that losing his mother had hit Anakin deeply. In a way, he had never fully recovered and Obi-Wan realised that. But there were some things in which a person could only go so far to help before the troubled one needed to sort the rest of their problems out on their own.

"That wasn't your fault. No-one could have predicted what was going to happen. Not even you."

"Not even me?" Sadness crept into his voice. "I saw it happen. I _could_ have prevented all of it happening! I had dreams about the torture and pain she was going through and I still did _nothing_."

"You couldn't have known in what context your dreams had meant. You've always been a troubled sleeper. I know that, you know that. We all do. How were you meant to know that this _one_ dream was actually happening?"

"I should have known." Anakin's voice became emotionless. He had no more tears to cry for his mother. He had spent them all already. All that was left in him was a hollow pain that ached for her but that would never be healed.

"That was a choice unbeknownst to us all. No-one knew that your dream was showing events that were actually happening. With hindsight with us now, of course we can see that we should have gone to help your mother. But no-one could have known that going to help her was even a choice. Nightmares are a common part of your sleeping pattern and most of them are too absurd to ever have been real."

Anakin remembered the time when he was nine and he left his mother. He was so sure he was going to see her again sometime. He was determined to become a great Jedi and then he could visit her whenever he wanted to.

Of course, he did see her again. One last time. She had beaten savagely until she could do no more than utter a faint line or two to him before dying _in his arms _when he had managed to find her.

Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan. He felt drained of everything and he hadn't even finished explaining why he made the choices he had.

Anakin used the force to see whether he could find out about Obi-Wan's own feelings at this point. Was he angry, scared, disappointed? He should be all of them, but which one was he feeling right now?

Obi-Wan's mind was blocked and his face gave no indication of his emotions. He raised an eyebrow at Anakin. It was nearly his unspoken way for him to continue on.

Anakin hurriedly continued with the rest of his confession.

"I knew I couldn't tell anybody about the dreams. If any of the Jedi had found out then I would have been expelled."

Obi-Wan's heart sank even further when he saw that Anakin no longer saw himself as a Jedi.

"I didn't tell Palpatine about Padmé. He seemed to already….know. He told me about great powers you could learn. To stop death. I realised then that I could save Padmé if only I found out how. I couldn't find out from the Jedi. He had already told me I couldn't."

"There is a reason you could never find out how to cheat death from a Jedi. It's trying to cheat nature. It's changing the will of the force. Things die because their time has come. No-one should do anything to try and change that."

"Even you don't understand. That's why I could never tell anybody about this. You wouldn't understand how much I love her."

"Just because a Jedi can hold no attachments doesn't mean that they don't know how to _love_. Of course we do. You can love things without holding an attachment to them. A person can love something without feeling as though they can never be parted from it forever. I've already tried to explain that to you."

Anakin nodded at Obi-Wan's words disheartedly.

"Palpatine is not who we thought him at all. You know that. I'm sure, now that you've calmed down slightly, you can see just exactly what Sidious was trying to do," Obi-Wan's voice held no malice or anger.

Anakin stared at his feet. It gave him something to concentrate on while Obi-Wan spoke. He didn't want to see Obi-Wan's face.

"Sidious used manipulation to his full advantage. You know," he paused thoughtfully, "I believe he planned this from the moment he met you as a nine year old boy."

"Planned what?"

If Anakin had been watching Obi-Wan, he would have seen him wave his hands around.

"This. Everything. All that has happened. He has always been the Sith Lord. He didn't change to become one overnight. I'm sure he was more than well aware of your talents. You were known to the whole world."

Disbelief was evident in Anakin's voice.

"He's been using me since I was _nine_?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, sadly.

"Its seems so. He's been planning this dictated power for a very long time. And he needed you to help him make it possible. A well-bodied able man to do his dirty work for him. And being particularly in touch with the force didn't hurt."

"I fell right into his hands," Anakin replied through gritted teeth.

Why hadn't he seen it? It was all so obvious now. Looking at it from a different perspective, _anyone_ could see what Palpatine had been doing. Except for him.

He was too caught up in his own problems to notice what was happening before his very eyes.

"I hate to have to agree with you on that one but you're right. You _did_ fall into his hands."

Anakin let out a shaky breath.

"_However_," Obi-Wan continued, an excited gleam in his eyes.

"One thing he did not expect was for you to escape from his clutches so quickly. If at all. But you _have_!"

Anakin looked slowly up at Obi-Wan. Had he really escaped from the clutches of evil? _Could_ he escape?

"Unless…." Obi-Wan's voice slowed to a halt. "Unless you still _want_ to be a----a….?"

Anakin shook his head stiffly.

"No!" It came out a bit more forcefully than he had meant it. "Of course I don't want to be a…."

He couldn't even say it, now. Neither of them could. They couldn't bring themselves to say what Anakin had been.

"Well," Obi-Wan gave a small smile. "There is still hope. But, we must make sure that Sidious doesn't find you. We must make sure that you are safe and sheltered from anything he might try and trick you into doing, by using the force or otherwise."

"How can we do that?" Anakin wondered. It didn't seem possible.

"The only thing I can think of doing at the moment," Obi-Wan said wearily, " is to take you somewhere completely safe. Somewhere where Sidious hopefully will not find you. Where you can be protected until everything is sorted out."

"Where can we go?"

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin for a few seconds.

"I was thinking of placing you under the care of the Jedi."

Anakin swallowed. Hard. The Jedi? The thought of them sent a very cold feeling down his spine.

Surely they would never speak to him again let alone try to protect him and _help_ him!

Were there even any left, Anakin thought sadly. He hoped so. He hoped there was _someone_ he had forgotten.

"But Obi-Wan. I can't stay with you and the other Jedi. After what I've done. They would never forgive me. I understand that," Anakin added hurriedly. "But I couldn't ask them or anyone else to help me after everything that I've done--"

"But you forget that you are no longer what you were. You have done a remarkable thing. Changing from the Dark side to the Good takes a strong person. Usually once a person is corrupted, they can never return.

But I cannot lie to you. There are no Jedi left, apart from Yoda and myself."

Anakin lowered his head in shame. The full horror of what he had done was showing itself to him at full force. He had destroyed practically a whole religion, if the Jedi could be placed under that category. At least a whole way of living.

"And I cannot say how Yoda will react when he sees you again. He would never have expected to see you again as he once knew you. But one thing I do know is that neither him nor I would ever leave you here on your own after what has now happened. We would not risk it. I couldn't stand to lose you again….Anakin."

It had been the first time during this whole time that Obi-Wan had used Anakin's name. It felt strange. It had always been on the tip of his tongue to use but he had never managed to say it until now. He was glad he had done. He smiled.

"I understand."

"Good," Obi-Wan nodded briskly. He could very nearly see himself crying. _Crying _at the sight of Anakin's return. He concentrated very hard on moving the tears away. He wouldn't cry, he _never_ cried.

"There's one last thing. As you know, Yoda doesn't exactly know that you've changed back. And so when I bring you back, he will need to look at you again and see the truth for himself. Until that time comes, I'm afraid that you will have to--- be kept almost as a kind of----"

What was the best way to say "prisoner"? He wouldn't exactly be in prison, he would just need some security etc. It pained Obi-Wan to have to do that, but until Yoda sees Anakin again and makes up his own mind about where his loyalties lie there was nothing else he could think of to do with him.

Anakin seemed to know already and understand in his own way.

"You'll need to keep me tagged and secured until both you and Yoda have seen me and made up your minds about me."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly.

Anakin felt a keen sadness that the only way he was allowed to be back with any kind of Jedi was along with security guards and protection. But he couldn't feel sorry for himself. He agreed with the measures that would have to be taken. After everything that had happened, even being allowed to see Yoda again was something that was too good to be true, in his opinion.

It probably wouldn't even be happening if Obi-Wan hadn't believed in him. Anakin was astonished when he saw just how much Obi-Wan had believed in him. He had stayed with him, trying to convince him to change even after Anakin had tried to kill him and was about to try again. Who else could say that about their friends?

If Obi-Wan still was his friend. Anakin acknowledged, as painful as it was, that he had probably severed any trust or friendship that had been in Obi-Wan when he had committed all of the murders.

Obi-Wan, who had his head bowed while thinking deeply looked up again.

"We should leave now. Who knows when Sidious will begin to look for you. It is likely that he may already sense a change in you. We must move quickly."

Anakin moved automatically to his ship but Obi-Wan stopped him.

"Anakin, I know how much it will hurt you to have to do this, but I think it would be better to take Padmé's ship and leave yours behind."

Anakin turned round and stared at Obi-Wan. He opened his mouth to argue but promptly closed it tight. Whatever he wanted him to do, he would do.

Anakin, although to him it seemed very nearly impossible, wanted to try and begin to make some small amends that began to make up for all that he had done. It wasn't going to be easy or simple. But he was going to do his best to try.

"At least, when Sidious goes to track you down which I'm sure he will do, your ship will be right here where you left it. Maybe it will even confuse him, if only for a short while."

There was a great deal of cleverness in his plan and, surprisingly for Obi-Wan, Anakin agreed humbly and quickly that he was right.

Soon they were making their way up the walkway into Padmé's ship. Anakin disappeared through the door and made his way to the control area.

Obi-Wan stayed back for a few seconds, watching Anakin's retreating figure. He sighed again.

The first hurdle was over but the second, even bigger one was about to begin. And Obi-Wan knew this would not be the last time he spoke to Anakin over his actions. He (as well as Yoda would when they met him again) still had questions that needed answering.

* * *

Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed! 

As always, please keep on reviewing because it's really good to see what you all think!

Thanks again!

BTW: if anyone has any questions about the story or they think something doesn't make sense etc, please tell me and I'll try to explain about it at the start of each new chapter!


	7. Dagobah

In Padmé's ship, Obi-Wan was steering while Anakin sat beside him. Anakin wasn't really doing an awful lot to help.

Once in a while, he looked over the controls and readings to make sure everything was under control but after that, he just stared out across the velvety horizon ahead of them both as they travelled to a secret location where Obi-Wan assured him that Yoda was.

His hand tapped aimlessly against the panel, the only form of movement Anakin was making.

His thoughts were filled with Padmé and the twins.

The way they had parted hadn't been ideal. After all, she had left without a backward glance, disgusted and disappointed in him.

She had carried his children in her arms and taken them away to a place where she thought they would be safe without him there.

He yearned to see her and speak to her. To tell her how sorry he was and how much he loved her, Luke and Leia.

Obi-Wan glanced in Anakin's direction and saw that he was far away. Or at least his thoughts were.

Obi-Wan wondered briefly how Anakin would react when he saw just where Yoda was now residing. It was the last place that even Obi-Wan would have looked for the little, green Jedi Master but fortunately for him, Yoda had already confided in him that there would only ever be one place he would go to be kept hidden in times of great evil or uncertainty.

And Obi-Wan knew that this was one of those times. He also knew that great changes in power had also now taken place in the Galaxy. Trouble was now free as evil was loose.

He could feel something else within the force, even within himself. He had been dreading to feel it but he didn't hide from it.

_Yoda did not win. _

_Yoda could not win. _

Fighting Sidious would always be a risk. He was unbelievably powerful.

Sidious was just too powerful for nearly all of their skills. Look what had happened to Mace and all of the other Jedi. Obi-Wan had always had a bad feeling about Yoda's wanting to fight Sidious but he also knew that it was for the greater good. It was a plain fight between good and evil and unfortunately _this_ time, good hadn't managed to succeed. But hope was still among them. At least, it was with Obi-Wan.

All because of one man who was sitting beside him. One man who had been a controversial issue with the Jedi from the beginning but now, could be crucial for their very existence.

He remembered when Qui-Gon and he had brought the young nine-year old Anakin to the Jedi Council and Yoda had already sensed the future of the child being clouded.

Even Obi-Wan himself had thought that bringing Anakin to become a Jedi had been a bad idea. But it was eventually decided that Anakin would be taught anyway. He had an amazingly high count of midichlorians and he certainly had a presence in the force and a gift for it.

He had thought, perhaps rather stupidly, that if Anakin had been taught in the right way, the Jedi way, then he would be fine. That his fate would be a good one because after all, he was the Chosen One.

As it turned out, Obi-Wan had been wrong. Anakin had the kind of spirit that the more it was restrained the more it would fly free. Anakin had known life before the Jedi and had probably never felt the strain of so many rules, not even when he was a slave.

In some cases, Anakin just seemed to ignore the rules given and do things his own way, hoping he wouldn't get caught.

There were some things even Obi-Wan himself hadn't known about. Anakin's marriage for one thing. Now _that_ had been a shock.

It had always been obvious to Obi-Wan that Anakin loved Padmé. That he had done so from the moment they met. He also know from an early point that Padmé herself harboured feelings of some kind for Anakin when they had been assigned to protect the Senator from all of the assassination attempts on her life.

He had tried to warn Anakin to keep his feelings and emotions in check and he had thought that simple instruction had been obeyed.

Certainly after the assignment was over, they never much talked about Padmé again and when they did, it was in short abrupt conversations but Obi-Wan knew Anakin still carried those feelings around with him. And they had intensified.

But Obi-Wan had still thought that nothing had happened between them. That illusion had begun to crumple around the edges after Obi-Wan's visit to Padmé's apartment. He'd had his suspicions,of course. But this proved it, at least to him.

His illusions hadn't been shattered with the last visit he had made to Padmé's apartment, when he had told her of Anakin's turn to the Dark side.

There had been a time before that.

The first time he had been there he had tried to tell her that Anakin was going through a rather difficult time (it had been one of the first times that Obi-Wan had been _beginning_ to realise that Anakin was changing) and since he had known that Padmé and Anakin were good friends (who didn't?) he had tried to explain that he felt that Anakin was becoming confused about his and Padmé's relationship (maybe Anakin had wanted more than that? How was he meant to know that they were already married?). When he said that, Padmé closed up and tried to avoid any questions he asked about her and Anakin. In truth he hadn't really wanted to know (not _really_).

But even then, after that, he had just thought that perhaps they had become lovers or something like that. But husband and wife?

For three years and now with children.

Obi-Wan had no idea what was going to happen to any of the Skywalker family. He did not hold the key to a decision like that. But he could try and help Anakin as best he could. And that was what he planned to do.

The first thing he could do was to get to Yoda and to do that he would have to concentrate on getting Anakin to the planet where Yoda was.

Dagobah.

They weren't very far away from the planet now.

Obi-Wan doubted if he himself was going to be staying there a long time after they arrived.

He had other things to do and other people to see now.

Anakin bit his lip, nervously. He felt lost.

He didn't deserve anything from the Jedi. Not after what he had done. Yoda was a fair and kind Jedi but Anakin highly doubted that it would extend to him. Why should it?

He deserved nothing but contempt and a death sentence from everybody.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan muttered softly under his breath. "There is no reason for you to think that way."

A small, barely visible smile appeared on Anakin's lips.

"Were my thoughts that obvious?"

Obi-Wan chuckled softly.

"It wasn't very hard to see. I'm afraid your thoughts are practically surrounded by flashing lights judging by the way they are making such a large impact in the force."

Obi-Wan's face hardened slightly.

"But Anakin, please do not worry."

_Yet_.

Anakin's small smile disappeared.

"I can't help it Master. I deserve everything. Any punishment people think of for me- I deserve it. I've done some things that I should die for. That someone with even an _ounce_ of humanity in them wouldn't have done. I don't deserve to live."

Obi-Wan was shocked. He had never seen Anakin in so much despair, so much pain. It was though he had just given up.

Something that Anakin's usual spirit didn't give him a chance to do.

"Anakin, listen to yourself. You have everything to live for. You've got a wife and children." He had to swallow before he uttered those words. It felt strange to say.

"If not for anything else, remember them."

Anakin could feel himself closing up. Of course he hadn't forgotten about Padmé and the babies!

"Don't you think I realise that? I hurt Padmé in the space of a few minutes. I've hurt you and I've hurt her. I love them so much, Obi-Wan and I've lost them. I--I've lost them. I'll---probably never see them again."

Anakin's put his face in his hands and Obi-Wan coughed slightly when he realised that he was crying.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice was gentle. "I promise you that I'm going to help you. You are like a brother to me and I'm not going to stand by and leave you on your own. I am going to be with you every step of the way."

A hand reached over and clasped Anakin's shoulder. It stayed there while Anakin cried and to Anakin, this gesture was more of a comfort than any words Obi-Wan might have been able to put together.

Crying doesn't last forever and in Anakin's case, this was no exception. His tears began to dry up though in his heart, it felt like it was still crying with a hundred times more pain than was shown on the outside.

The tear marks that were beginning to dry on Anakin's cheeks were wiped away by a sweaty hand and a black glove. He ran his hands through his hair, (a sign which for anyone who knew him well showed that he was nervous) and sighed.

"Thank-you, Obi-Wan."

"I meant every word."

No more was said between them. No more needed to be said. The trust that had dimmed between them and had nearly been severed was beginning to glow again, as they both opened their thoughts and feelings again to each other.

Despite everything else, they knew one thing. They had each other for support.

* * *

Yoda stood in front of a large, gnarled tree. He had felt a ship making it's way towards Dagobah long before he had seen it. 

Obi-Wan's presence was a familiar one. Yoda was not expecting him on the planet but he was not surprised. But the other presence he had felt? That he was curious about. _Very _curious about.

The ship was getting ready to land on the planet though they were going to have a difficult time finding somewhere with enough solid land to do it in. Marshes were everywhere.

Maybe it was because both of the pilots were force sensitive or maybe it was because they were just so damn good at flying but they landed on a good bit of land on their first try.

The door opened and one figure emerged. Not two, like Yoda knew was in there. One.

Obi-Wan stepped out and looked around him.

They hadn't been joking when they'd said that it was a planet with no civilisation and basically had nothing on it.

He found Yoda standing by a large tree, waiting for him.

"Maser Yoda," Obi-Wan said quickly.

"Master Kenobi. Agreed we did, that you would not come to this planet."

"I know and I'm sorry. But I think that even you will be surprised by what I have to tell you."

"I already know. I can already sense the presence. Find it hard to believe, I do. Skywalker is with you?"

"I thought that hope had been lost when we saw the security tapes at the Temple." Obi-Wan's hands twisted his Jedi robes nervously.

"But I managed to find out where Anakin was and I went to look for him. He--he was there and we had an exchange of words for sure. But I managed to convince him to return to good. Anakin Skywalker is back."

"Returning to the good from the bad is nearly impossible . A full explanation, you have not given me."

Obi-Wan looked at his feet. He didn't want to mention Padmé's name in it all. At least, not unless Anakin himself did. He barely wanted to think about all they had been through on Mustafar, let alone discuss it with anyone.

"Time to see for myself, I think it is."

Obi-Wan nodded and walked back to the ship.

Obi-Wan walked into the ship and Yoda stayed where he was, watching with interest to see who would return with him. Would he look the same?

Footsteps were heard and Obi-Wan walked out of the ship with a tall figure following behind him.

Anakin stepped off the ship and his eyes widened in shock.

Overgrown, gnarled trees surrounded the clearing where he stood and he could see many more behind them. This was a dark planet filled with marshes and mist. It was grimy and dark and had a mysterious quality surrounding it. _Not_ a good sign.

Anakin looked straight at Yoda and saw that the little green master hadn't moved. He hadn't even blinked.

He just stood and watched Anakin.

_It is a curious thing_, Yoda thought.

He looked exactly the same as he had done the last time they had seen each other.

He didn't look like a man who had turned to the Sith ways and had, apparently returned back alongside the Jedi.

Such a thing to do was nearly impossible and yet Anakin Skywalker had managed it. As soon as Yoda had seen Anakin again he knew. He knew that Anakin was not a Sith. But he also knew that he did not consider himself a Jedi either.

He may have returned to the good, but he was still confused about some things. Not about being a Sith or a Jedi. No, he had already decided about that.

He was confused about what was going to happen to him now. Who was he now? What was he going to do? What was his fate?

Obi-Wan stood silently and watched both Anakin and Yoda.

Yoda did not do a thing. He stood still and watched all.

Anakin stood tall. He seemed to be fearless. Yet his hands was fidgeting and Obi-Wan knew that inside, he was falling apart.

Silence grew around them. No-one spoke or made a noise.

Obi-Wan felt more and more uncomfortable. He felt helpless. He should do or say something. Anything to break the silence.

"Yoda. Anakin is before you. Do you see it now?"

Yoda's head turned.

"I see something I have never seen before. Impossible it is, to say for certain at this point what the outcome will be."

Anakin knew he was referring to the well known fact that once a Jedi succumbs to the Dark Side, they usually never return.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan's voice was slightly more pressing, "Anakin _has _returned. He would not be with us now if he hadn't."

"Confusion surrounds his mind. Uncertain he is, of the future."

"Anyone would be, in his position."

"Considers himself a Jedi, he does not."

"It is only because I do not know what my place is anymore," Anakin's voice was quiet and level.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin quickly before returning his attention to Yoda. Yoda's green eyes glittered in the semi-darkness.

It was the only sentence that Anakin had uttered since Yoda had seen him and yet it showed Yoda many different things.

The Anakin Yoda had once known would have been hot-headed and impatient at this point. Even when he had been a Jedi, Anakin had been distrustful and suspicious.

But now, when Yoda spoke of his uncertainty about Anakin's return, he did not rush to contradict Yoda's words. He did not try and prove that he had returned with rash words and a quick temper.

He waited. He listened to Yoda and he spoke calmly and graciously. Maybe he had changed in more ways than one. Maybe he now had the attitude that was needed in a Jedi. Maybe he now had an attitude that wouldn't hold him back from many of the things he can do.

Of course, time would show him for certain but it was a pleasing first impression.

"Hmmmmmmmm."

Yoda looked as though he was thinking carefully over Anakin's words.

Obi-Wan held his breath.

Yoda stared at Anakin and Anakin looked at Yoda, unblinking.

"Do not know your place, you say."

Anakin blinked and swallowed for what seemed to be the fifteenth time within two minutes. At the very next moment his fate would be decided. Well, maybe not his fate but at least it would show him whether Yoda believed him or not.

Fortunately for him, Yoda _did_ believe in him.

"I will help you to find it. Believe you have returned, I do. However, young Skywalker, much to learn you still have. Stay with me you will, until all is decided."

Anakin said nothing. He nodded. Well, it would seem that he would now be staying with Yoda indefinitely.

Didn't Obi-Wan say he would be a prisoner? He had thought he would have to be locked up and only allowed around somewhere with heavy security? For the obvious reasons, he didn't think it was going to be quite like that.

Strangely enough, Obi-Wan was thinking along the same kind of lines.

_Well, I suppose the term "prisoner" will have to be adjusted slightly._

Instead of being guarded in some horrible cell, Anakin will be living (for a while) in a planet with no other inhabitants apart from Yoda and some very questionable species living in the swamps.

He also won't have any method of escaping. After all, Obi-Wan was going to need to be leaving soon and that meant that the transport Anakin had used to arrive in wouldn't be there. And Obi-Wan didn't know how Yoda had arrived on Dagobah.

But that didn't mean that Obi-Wan would never be coming back. It was inevitable that he would have to, even if he didn't want to.

Obi-Wan and Yoda were going to need to have a serious talk about Anakin and his future.

Anakin and Yoda were going to need to have a serious talk.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were also going to need to talk at some point. Obi-Wan still had questions.

All three of them would have to talk together as well. To finally sort out a way of ending their questions, get some answers and find a way to move on from everything.

Off the top of his head, to put an end to everything would probably be a trial or some sort of method that was also a fair one. One that would see all sides of the story.

But that would not be today.

Obi-Wan had no doubt that Anakin would begin to find the planet a little bit more like a prison every day. He wouldn't be able to leave and he had no methods of contacting anyone.

Obi-Wan had already taken everything like that away from him. Anakin hadn't complained or stopped him. He gave him everything, including his lightsaber. They lay in Padmé's ship.

"I think that would be best, Master Yoda. For the moment."

Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin but addressed his next words to both. Now that he knew where Anakin was going to be and that he would be fine, he would now have to go and make sure that a few other important people in Anakin's life were also fine.

"I will be back soon. I have a few other things I need to see to."

Anakin looked up at this, his eyes piercing into Obi-Wan.

"I will be back soon and together, we will all begin to sort through our options and work out a way to fix this. We will find a way to solve this."

Obi-Wan gave a small smile to Anakin. In that one small smile, Obi-Wan hoped he had conveyed a "Don't worry" kind of message. There was still much more he wanted to say but he didn't think he had the right to, in front of Yoda.

"Goodbye Yoda. Goodbye Anakin."

Obi-Wan patted Anakin's shoulder and turned to Yoda. He smiled at him and Yoda nodded.

Obi-Wan knew that he could trust Yoda completely. He knew that Yoda would keep Anakin safe, while in his own way, would find out what had happened with Anakin and his choices.

Obi-Wan turned and walked away from them both. He didn't really want to leave and he was fairly certain that Anakin didn't want him to leave either.

But he was positive that Anakin would want him to make sure that Padmé and the twins were safe more. He would be helping Anakin a lot more by making sure his family were all right.

Anakin watched Obi-wan walking back to Padmé's ship. He knew precisely where Obi-Wan was going and it hurt him that he couldn't do it himself. But he also knew it was for the best. The best for everybody at the moment.

Obi-Wan walked into Padmé's ship and the door slammed shut. It was the second time in one night that Anakin had seen two people he loved (in different ways) leaving him. All for very different reasons. One was so scared she felt she had to get away from him and the other was leaving to help Anakin and his family.

Anakin turned back to Yoda and waited for Yoda to speak.

"Come with me. Lots to do, we have."

Yoda turned and walked away. Anakin had to run to catch up with him.

They both walked into the looming forest and the mist began to surround them.

Soon, they were gone.

* * *

I'm sorry! I haven't updated in ages! I'm really sorry and I don't know why exactly that was. I was just really busy and some nights I was out and then it was my birthday and everything got hectic! 

And I was finding it really difficult to write this chapter for some reason and I'm still not very happy with it so sorry about this chapter as well. I guess I was almost avoiding having to write it but then I just decided to write it! And anyway, if I didn't write it then you wouldn't be able to read all of the other things that are going to happen later in the story!

Please keep on reviewing. It makes my day!


	8. Decisions

Obi-Wan sat in the driving seat of the ship with his feet propped against the panel and his knees bent, looking at the holo message board that he was waiting to be connected up to his own ship.

Holo messaging boards were good devices. They allowed two drivers from different ships not only talk to one another, but see each other as well. It was always a good thing to have one of them on your ship at any one time.

He was waiting to see a holo image of one of his robots on board his ship to pop up. He needed to know where they were so he could go and find them.

After a few minutes of connection (it can take more time depending on where the other ship's location is), a blue hologram of a smaller version of Obi-Wan's robots called R5-Q15 appeared.

"R5-Q15," Obi-Wan called out, smiling at the figure. He wasn't sure if robots understood what smiling stood for, but he was going to do it anyway.

"Where are you?"

"We were instructed to fly to the planet of Naboo."

(It was always good to have a translator button on the device as well.)

"Naboo. Whereabouts are you on Naboo?"

"We have been locked in some sort of hut or shed."

Obi-Wan looked at him confused.

"Why were you put there?"

"We were offered no explanations except that the ship and it's inhabitants would be safer there."

_Safer in some sort of shed? _

Then it hit Obi-Wan like a lightsaber wound.

It would be safer in some sort of shed because then the ship would be _hidden_! There must be some sort of trouble in Naboo. It must be a well-known fact now that the new Republic considered Jedi to be evil.

And with a Jedi ship in Padmé's back garden the only thing it would do was lead to more trouble and questions for her.

Who knew the consequences of breaking the rules, now?

"Tell me one more thing," Obi-Wan's voice was more hurried. "Are you by any chance stationed at Padmé's retreat?"

The droid agreed that the ship was a retreat placed near a large lake. Obi-Wan thanked the robot and turned the message board off. He swirled his legs off the panel and turned the ship's engine on.

It looked like he was going to be paying a nice old visit to Padmé again.

* * *

As Obi-Wan drove through the skies of Naboo, he was relieved to know that it was dark there. It would make landing Padmé's ship so much easier if no-one would see anything (Obi-Wan would make sure to turn the lights off). 

Especially since Obi-Wan was almost certain that there was trouble around. Who knew what Padmé was hiding from.

On a different note, privately owned ships were wonderful. With so much technology, they could do practically anything. Padmé's ship proved how wonderful they were!

So, it was easy and natural for anybody to predict that a ship with so much new-fangled objects to help it do practically the impossible would have on board some sort of map reader. Something to help a driver know exactly whereabouts in a planet they were driving near.

Padmé's ship seemed to be the exception.

_Blast_. Obi-Wan thought. Padmé's ship wasn't perfect after all.

Obi-Wan changed the gears in the ship to a slow automatic, so that the ship was moving on it's own in a straight line, and squinted out of the window.

He could see……… nothing.

He turned round and was about to move back to his seat when a speck of gold caught the corner of his eye.

Maybe Obi-Wan didn't know where Padmé's retreat was exactly, but it was a sound guess that C-3PO would.

He smiled and walked quickly over to where the robot was lying on the floor. He turned the switch on quickly.

C-3PO came back to life with a shudder. His eyes lit up (literally) and he could feel his circuits begin to work. He looked round and tried to remember exactly what he had been doing but it seemed to be a blur.

"Oh my."

"C-3PO," Obi-Wan's smiling face looked down on the gold protodroid. His hand was held out for the droid to take. C-3PO did and soon he was on his feet again, though it was a bit of a wobbly start.

"I need your help with something, C-3PO. Something important."

C-3PO never liked it when someone turned him off. When he was turned on again, he felt as though his circuits weren't working properly which meant he couldn't perform his job properly. And he lived to please his owner to the best of his ability.

But now it was Obi-Wan Kenobi who stood in front of him, asking for his help.

And C-3PO had heard the whole conversation between his master and mistress on the balcony.

Master Anakin's words had been that the Jedi were now corrupt and had committed treason against the new Empire.

Perhaps now that had changed? After all, Mistress Padmé had not believed Master Anakin's words and had risen to hug Master Kenobi on his last visit. They had not been shouting at each other and certainly Master Kenobi had not tried to do anything bad or corrupt to Mistress Padmé. If he had, C-3PO would have pressed the security alarm button immediately and alerted someone.

_No,_ C-3PO came to a conclusion. _Master Kenobi was harmless._

"Why certainly, sir," C-3PO's warm voce filled the ship. "How can I be of service?"

* * *

...

* * *

Padmé had decided from the minute she had stood inside Obi-Wan's ship and directed the robots working in it to get her to a safe destination that it would be the Lake Country Retreat. She wouldn't have gone anywhere else. 

It was the Naberrie family home and as soon as she had stepped over the threshold into the beautiful lodge, she knew she had made the right decision.

The beautiful island lodge was a place that held many happy memories for her. It filled her with peace and a sense of unbeatable safety.

However, her ideas of _complete_ safety were dashed as soon as she had arrived.

Teckla and Nandi, the servants who helped to look after the retreat alongside the caretaker Paddy Accu greeted her when she arrived.

They were all surprised when they saw Padmé's babies and she tried to explain as much as she felt she was allowed to speak. They accepted the news gracefully however and were very helpful in managing to sort out everything for the two new additions.

As she was beginning to settle for the indefinite stay, Patty Accu took her aside and told her of a few things that were happening in Naboo.

Clones were stationed at nearly every large city and town in Naboo and two clones had even been at the Retreat, asking who exactly was present there. Their names were noted down.

"They were asking specifically for you, my lady," his voice was low and troubled.

Padmé frowned.

"What were they saying?"

"Not a lot. They did have a warrant to look around the place but they didn't find anything. Thank goodness. They told us to report to them if any of the Naberrie family arrived unannounced. I'm nearly certain they meant you."

Padmé smiled a small smile.

"Have you told them?"

Patty looked offended. His chest puffed out and he looked at her indignantly.

"Of course not, my lady. We are loyal only to---"

Padmé patted his arm.

"Don't worry, I know where your loyalties lie. I don't believe you would betray me. But I will need to hide anything that would show that I'm here at all. Which, of course, firstly means the ship."

"My Lady?"

Padmé turned to him, her teeth biting her lip.

"The ship I arrived in belongs to a Jedi friend of mine. I left it outside for the moment. I will need to go and hide it in the shed at the back of the grounds. I shall be back."

Padmé walked away and her air of authority seemed to surround her. Patty looked after her, doubt showing in his expression.

The Clones had also warned them that any sight of a Jedi of any kind was to be reported. But Padmé had always been a sensible girl and usually had a good judgement about things.

But it looked like she was now in some sort of trouble or uncertainty what with the changing motions in politics and leadership.

Which lead to only one question.

What had Padmé Naberrie been doing since she had left the Lake Country Retreat three years ago?

* * *

Padmé parked the ship quickly and it was soon safely hidden. She knew in her heart that Obi-Wan would find where she was and would come for his ship and everything else. 

She just hoped that her Anakin would be with him.

Dwelling on those thoughts did nothing but made her feel bad and so she tried not to think about it at all.

Instead, she made herself busy and occupied for the some of the day by organising and beginning to sort out things around the Retreat.

Such things as where the babies would sleep and what would happen in case the Clones returned and what to do if certain people came to the door asking for her and how to alert her silently if it was somebody posing a danger to her etc, etc.

Padmé explained to Patty, Teckla and Nandi that the Jedi were good and sometime within the next few days, at least one or two of them may arrive.

"…If that were to happen, I would like you to let them in. I know what the talk of them is and all I can do is try to reassure you that it isn't true. They will not harm us. All the things they do in the world are for good, not anything else.

I know that this is all very sudden but I need you to understand that a lot of changes are taking place throughout the Galaxy and not all of them are good. I'm going to try and help to change that, but in the meantime, the people who are already trying to change it are being falsely accused of horrible things. Please trust them. If not for anything else than for me."

All three of them had nodded to Padmé's plea silently and Padmé knew they would do as she asked, though they didn't necessarily agree with her.

The Empire's absurd lies had even reached Naboo. And so fast. It worried her greatly but she could do nothing about those problems tonight. Maybe someday she would speak with Bail Organa again and try to help with the political problems, but first she had a few major problems on her own doorstep that needed to be addressed.

After her explanation with the two servants and caretaker, she spent the rest of her day with Luke and Leia, tending to their every need herself. She wanted to be as involved as she could be with them.

In some ways, it was even beginning to help her face her memories of the last time she saw Anakin. The twins, even now, when they were only a few days old, began to remind Padmé of her husband.

They were usually little small things like gestures. When she had tried to feed Leia, the little baby had turned her head away quickly. A memory hit Padmé like a rush of cold wind.

..."_Anakin, what's wrong?"_

_Padmé reached out for Anakin but he rebuffed her attempts of affection and comfort._

"_Nothing," came the cold reply._

"_Anakin, please." Padmé's voice was pleading._

_He paused before finally admitting what was going on._

"_Something's happening. I'm not the Jedi I should be." The panic in his voice was evident. "I want more."_

_The look of despair in his eyes was for too much for Padmé and she quickly went to his side and comforted him. _

_They turned so they faced each other and Padmé took his face in hers and kissed him deeply. _

_But no matter how close they were physically, Padmé couldn't stop the drift she felt that was coming between them in other ways..._

And one time, she gazed (quite accidently) into Luke's big, blue eyes and one of the biggest memories hit her. Padmé stared back at Luke, mesmerised. His eyes were beautiful.

But Luke's stare was intense and she couldn't help but look away.

..."_I've been dying a little bit every day since you came back into my life."_

_Anakin stared at her in disbelief but Padmé knew that he realised he was going to hear her speak the words that he had only dreamed of._

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Padmé wished she could take Anakin's hand in hers but it would have been difficult considering that both their hands were handcuffed and bound._

"_I love you," Padmé spoke simply._

"_You love me? I thought we had decided not to fall in love. That we'd be forced to live a lie and that it would destroy our lives."_

_Padmé knew he was repeating her own arguments against their being together but Padmé had already thought about the consequences long and hard. And she had decided that it didn't matter. None of them did. _

_She couldn't ignore her heart and now, with death staring her in the face in whatever form it would be, she decided to let Anakin know how she really felt. _

"_I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I truly…deeply…love you and before we die I want you to know."_

_She remembered the way Anakin had smiled as she spoke and how his eyes had shone that little bit brighter._

_They leaned in towards each other slowly but simultaneously. Anakin's lips met hers in a warm caress. _

_The most amazing thing was that this small action filled her with hope. She realised that she trusted Anakin with all her being and even though doom seemed to cloud her future out in the arena, she couldn't lose her smallest feeling of hope that was only there because Anakin had somehow made it come alive inside of her, like in the flicker of a light bulb. No matter how small it was, it was still there and it still existed..._

Padmé reached out her hand and stroked Luke's head. Her hands were trembling and she only just felt the tears leaking from her lids.

Before this moment her body had managed to function on some sort of automatic system. She didn't have to feel or think properly. But that system had finally been as used as it could be. It had been exhausted enough and had finally broken like some sort of dusty toy torn in half.

Her tears ran on a free lease and didn't stop no matter how much she willed them to.

She left the room because the babies were beginning to become distressed and restless at her emotional breakdown.

Teckla and Nandi took over for Padmé and she returned to her room. She only noticed how late it was then.

She changed routinely into her nightdress and got into the large spacious bed.

Once upon a time, she had been in the same bed with Anakin by her side, his body lying next to hers.

No matter how much her emotions were frayed to the edge, her exhaustion finally surfaced and showed itself properly and she fell into a deep yet uneasy sleep.

She was not brought out of it again until Patty came up to her room and knocked quietly on the door with an important message.

* * *

...

* * *

Obi-Wan had been right. C-3PO had been most helpful. 

When Obi-Wan had explained the delicate situation to C-3PO and had said that there was no storage of maps or any kind of navigation system to help them reach the retreat, the gold robot had surprised him.

"Oh my goodness, Master Kenobi. Why you just push this button."

And suddenly, Padmé's ship became the most perfect ship all over again.

With one touch of this magic button, one of the screens on top of the dashboard lit up and a whole map of Naboo appeared, showing exactly where they were in respect to the land they were flying over.

The best part was that if you typed where you wanted to go the map would show you the direction and location of that place and even gave an estimate of how long it would take.

_Brilliant_, thought Obi-Wan with a grin.

* * *

Obi-Wan finally parked the ship in one of the many back gardens of the retreat (behind a medium-sized building of what looked to be like a shed). 

Obi-Wan barely had time to stop and wonder at the beauty of the garden at night, lit up with tiny lights that illuminated the flowers and water features.

He and C-3PO crept up the path towards the beautifully-crafted, ornate lodge. C-3PO was on strict orders not to speak until they were safely inside the building, and Obi-Wan was surprised the robot hadn't burst yet.

Although it seemed like a lifetime to reach the back door, the mismatched pair finally made it.

Obi-Wan knocked at the door and they both waited. The door they stared at was made of a heavy wood, although honeysuckle grew round the arch above it.

Of course, it was the middle of the night and it was not to be expected that someone would answer the door immediately.

Many minutes passed and Obi-Wan began to wonder whether he should just knock again before a fumbling noise was heard from behind the door. The door was unlocked and opened.

The man who stood in front of Obi-Wan had the air about him of someone who was used to working in a stately home all of his life and was good at it too. His whole stance showed a proud joy for his work.

"Excuse me, sir," Obi-Wan spoke kindly. "I'm sorry it is so late but---"

The man before him was looking round the garden and wasn't even listening to the Jedi in front him, Obi-Wan noticed. In fact , he was so interested in what Obi-Wan had to say that he interrupted him mid-sentence.

"You may come in."

Obi-Wan nodded politely and the door was held open for both him and C-3PO.

The man lead them through a couple of the lovely, decorated rooms and into a large main hall area where everything seemed to be made from marble. It had a nice effect.

Luckily for Obi-Wan also, C-3PO had some sense of timing and didn't speak.

Almost.

"Why thank-you sir," C-3PO chattered excitedly. "I don't believe that I've had the pleasure of your acquaintance. Please let me be the first to--"

One look from Obi-Wan shut C-3PO up and Obi-Wan turned to the man who had let them in.

"I would like to see Padmé…Amidala."

_So many surnames to choose._

The man nodded stiffly and turned away. He walked up the large flight of stairs that lay at the back of the hall.

All Obi-Wan (and C-3PO) could do was wait.

The pattering of running feet was heard on the landing above Obi-Wan and soon the owner of the feet came into view.

She wore a green dressing gown which covered her entire body and the silky material even flowed down past her feet, trailing along the floor behind her.

Her hair was messily loose and carelessly strewn. It was as though she had just got out of bed.

Padmé ran down the stairs towards Obi-Wan. Her face was pale and even he could tell that she had been crying sometime during the evening. Her eyes still had the hint of swollen pinkness people always get from crying a lot.

She stopped midway down the stairs and got a good look of who was waiting for her in the hall below. As soon as she saw who it was, her eyes widened in some sort of revelation known only to her.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Padmé. It is me."

Padmé had a brief smile on her lips before her sombre look came about again.

She walked the rest of the way down the stairs, as though she was prolonging their meeting for as long as she could.

She finally stood opposite Obi-Wan. She looked up at him.

"Anakin? Is he----? Did he----?"

Her hand clutched loosely at her throat while the other bunched some of her dressing gown in her hand.

"Padmé, he is alive and well."

Padmé's body relaxed as she heard his words. It had been rigid before, as straight as a needle.

"I've been so worried. I didn't know what had happened and I just thought of the worst possible case----"

"It is fine. He is fine. Everybody is fine."

Padmé looked at Obi-Wan with a troubled expression.

"Not quite everyone. Obi-Wan, there are Clones on Naboo, asking for me and looking for any trace of the Jedi."

"Clones?" Obi-Wan was in disbelief.

"Yes. So you must be careful. Is your ship parked in a safe place? Somewhere it won't be seen."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Behind a shed in your gardens."

"That's good. But Obi-Wan, the situation with the Empire is spiralling more and more out of control. If the Clones are here in Naboo then they must be on nearly every other planet too. And not just randomly either. They've been placed in every big town and are making census lists of everyone living in them."

"Have they found you?" Obi-Wan's voice was low and concerned.

"No," she replied gently, "I wasn't here when they looked round, thankfully. Otherwise who knows where I would be now."

Obi-Wan said nothing. Who knew indeed? It was clear that Padmé and her children weren't even safe on her home planet.

Naboo was swarming with clones and they were looking for Padmé and most probably, her baby.

After all, Sidious had known about Padmé and Anakin and he had also known about their unborn child. That was how he had begun to manipulate Anakin in the first place.

But what if Sidious was planning to find Padmé and Anakin's baby for his own use. What if he was going to use them to try and lure Anakin back somehow.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if Sidious knew that Padmé had given birth to twins but if he ever managed to have some sort of hold on just _one_ of the Skywalker babies then it could be disastrous for Anakin, Padmé and the struggle for Good.

These babies would be strong in the ways of the force but will also probably have Padmé's brilliant mind for politics and general intelligence. They would be an asset for anybody but if they were to somehow fall into Sith hands, then they would be corrupted from an early age.

Changed and transformed into the Sith Anakin was supposed to be. And that applied to either one of them.

Obi-Wan pursed his lips. He now seemed to have bigger and bigger problems working against him.

Padmé maybe hadn't realised the dangers for the babies as well as herself.

Or maybe she had made herself become blind to those facts. After all, love can make you do the most crazy things and let you see only the things you want to see.

"Padmé, this isn't good. The danger that I thought would have been gone when you escaped for safety has returned."

"Obi-Wan, I can protect myself."

Obi-Wan took his hands away from Padmé slowly and rubbed his forehead in circular motions. What was the best way to say it?

"It's not just about you anymore."

Padmé crossed over her hands and stared at Obi-Wan.

"I will not let any harm come to my babies, Obi-Wan. You know that."

"Of course I do. But I don't know how much Sidious knows about you and the twins. And if he ever found one of them, then he would corrupt them to the ways of the Sith. And he would feel the need for one of them more than ever now, without his old apprentice to help him----"

"Without his old apprentice?" Padmé's eyes clouded over in confusion. "You mean….Anakin returned to Good?"

Obi-Wan nodded and Padmé showed him her first true smile of the day.

Her arms came down around his neck and she hugged him. Actually, she nearly took the breath away from him but he didn't protest.

"Thank-you Obi-Wan! Thank-you so much!"

Obi-Wan patted her on the back. They released each other and found themselves back where they started.

"The danger still hasn't gone away, you know."

Padmé nodded in agreement. Obi-Wan looked around him warily. Patty Accu was nowhere to be seen and apart from C-3PO, no-one was in the hall apart from them.

"Padmé, we need to talk very seriously. I think we should go into a different room, perhaps?"

Very soon, they sat down on the sofa in one of the many beautiful drawing rooms. Flowers filled the wide rooms and Obi-Wan looked at the decorated table in the middle of the room.

(C-3PO was left forgotten in the hall. He was rather miffed about it actually. He always felt so underestimated and was _always_ forgotten!)

Padmé sat on the sofa beside Obi-Wan and he felt the weight of her hand on his arm.

"Things seem bad now, Obi-Wan. But Anakin has returned to the Good. You made him come to his senses and now Anakin is who he was! We can all decide together what should be done.

Obi-Wan, nothing is too bad yet. After all, you have returned my husband to me and given a father back to his children. I had never hoped so much could be done. But it has. It just shows what can be done with the right frame of mind."

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No, Padmé, you don't understand." Obi-Wan spoke quietly but already Padmé dreaded to hear what he would say.

"I'm sorry to say that you won't be seeing Anakin again for quite some time. He has gone….away somewhere and until the time is right for him, he will be going nowhere."

"Obi-Wan."

It was a wonder how Padmé could sound both sweet yet determined at the same time.

"Where have you taken my husband?"

Obi-Wan sighed and his hands rubbed his eyes, as though willing him to stay awake and speak.

"I can't tell you at the moment. The only thing I will say is that it is far too dangerous for you to know the precise location. He is safe and being looked after, you needn't worry about that. But you on the other hand…..

I don't believe you and the children are anymore safe here than you would be at Coruscant. I think you should be moved elsewhere."

"But….I don't know anywhere safer to go."

An answerable solution came to Obi-Wan's mind. But it was the most painful and gut-wrenching choice that could ever have been brought forward.

He took a deep breath before saying his "idea".

"For your children's sake, I think they should be moved away, somewhere else."

Padmé blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Obi-Wan tried to think of the most tactful way to say his next part of the plan. He looked down at his hands as he spoke.

"Maybe you wouldn't have to leave Naboo. But I think that the best way to ensure they are safe is to…..separate them from each other and place them under safe care and supervision on other planets."

Obi-Wan heard shifting beside him and turned his head. Padmé was rising slowly from her seat, fists closed and her gaze locked with the wall opposite.

"You want….to take my children from me." Padmé's voice was shocked.

"You want to take my babies away from their mother _and _from each other and place them on different planets!"

"It was only a suggestion," Obi-Wan replied weakly. "It would not be forever. It would be temporary until we could think of a better plan. Or at least until the clones move away from Naboo."

He hoped beyond hope they would move away from Naboo sometime.

Padmé looked at Obi-Wan.

_You can't be serious. Please tell me you aren't being serious._

One look at Obi-wan told her that in fact he was deadly serious.

She slumped back into her seat so quickly it looked like she had taken an invisible blow and had fallen back.

Her hands came together in an almost praying position and her eyes began to fill with glossy tears.

Again.

She had lost her husband once. Would she now lose two of the most important things in her life as well?

Her children?

But a numbness began to surround her again. The good old backup emotion to help people deal with large news or problems came to her. After all, the best way of dealing with things in those kind of situations is to have no emotion at all.

"Where would they go?" Her voice was cold. Business-like.

"To places where both of them would be safe."

Obi-wan had a vague idea in his mind of where he could make sure the twins were safe but it hadn't finished forming exactly yet.

"Where?"

"Padmé, I don't think it's wise to tell you. If anyone was to catch you and interrogate your mind _against_ your will," Obi-Wan emphasised the last part as he began to hear Padmé feebly interrupt him with protests that she would never betray her family, "then they would find out everything. Trust me, Padmé."

Obi-Wan took Padmé's hands in his.

"You managed to trust me once. Do so again. Just know that I will do everything in my power to keep all of your family safe."

As Padmé looked into Obi-Wan's eyes, she could nearly feel the earnestness and pain flowing from them.

Her heart felt like it was being torn in two for the second time but she knew that she could just about do it. Trust him. For the sake of her family and herself.

He had saved Anakin once. Now she had to trust he could save her children too.

Doubt still overwhelmed her though and she lowered her head.

"I just…don't know if I can do it."

Her voice couldn't have sounded more pained and helpless if she had tried.

"I'll help you, Padmé," came Obi-Wan's reply, sounding strong to her in amongst all her fears.

And Padmé, with Obi-Wan by her side, had to make one of the biggest, most heart-shattering decisions of her life.

* * *

Hello again! 

Thank-you so much everyone who reviewed! Your feedback was good to read!

And _again_, I'm sorry it's so late! But I hope the length kind of makes up for the lateness. Slightly!

As always, please, please keep on reviewing!

And one last thing, I didn't make up the names of the people working at the Lake Country Retreat. I found them while looking up stuff about the Retreat because I didn't know anything about it!


	9. Sith

Anakin Skywalker was known to a great many different people for many different things.

To Padmé Amidala he was a loving husband. To Obi-Wan Kenobi he was a good friend and fellow Jedi. To the Jedi council he was a Jedi under their watch. To Sidious he was a great target to lure to the dark side.

To the rest of the Galactic universe, Anakin was known as a hero of the Clone Wars. A shining light in which all of the hopes for peace in the Galaxy was riding on because of the good deeds he did, fighting the evil.

But throughout all of these different roles to all of these different people, there was one thing that was the same throughout. There was one recognisable thing about him that anyone could look out for.

And that was the ship he liked to drive. It was a beautiful Jedi starfighter ship, one of the newer models. It was also individually painted by Anakin to be a yellow colour. Of course, R2-D2, Anakin's special astromech droid was alongside him all of the time when he used the ship. ( of course when Anakin went away with Obi-Wan in Padmé's ship, R2-D2 had been brought along too. In actual fact the little robot is now on Dagobah with the two Jedi , feeling very bored because he has nothing to do.)

Anakin was very proud of this ship. It was his favourite and he had spent a lot of time working on it to make it perfect.

Unfortunately, for very personal and private reasons, he was forced to leave the ship on the platform of a planet named Mustafar.

Mustafar was one of those planets where you just can't begin to fathom what they are even doing existing in the Galaxy.

It was an inhospitable planet with fiery seas of lava and bleak mountains of fire surrounded by dark, molten river banks where even they are crumbling because of the intense heat acting on it, pressurising it, breaking it.

It is probably a little known fact that the lava there is mined like a precious natural resource. It's amazing to know that the planet's natural resources could actually be _used_ in some kind of economic way!

Anyway, Anakin left the ship on one of the platforms leading to the Separatist base. When he had gone, his ship was the only one left. But now, there was another.

Another ship stood next to Anakin's abandoned one. The newly-arrived ship was black and sleek. It was larger than the Jedi starfighter and inside were many robots who helped to fly the ship.

The only reason the owner of this new ship seemed to know where to find the starfighter in the first place was because the ship had been tracked down.

The owner of this ship was the newly crowned Emperor of the Galaxy. He was wearing a long, black cloak with a hood that covered over most of his face and he was pacing the platform on which the ships were parked. He was searching the place for traces of his apprentice.

After he had tried to contact Vader to give him his next task, he found that he couldn't get hold of him. He wasn't using the holo messenging boards in the Separatist base or in his ship and he wasn't answering his comlink.

This had made Sidious angry and so he got his workers to trace Vader's ship. It was found parked on the planet of Mustafar, where it had been the last time Vader had been in contact.

This was not a normal situation for anyone and so Sidious immediately sent for preparations for his ship to be readied. It would have seemed that his apprentice needed a talking to. He needed to be shown that Vader worked for Sidious, _not_ the other way round. To covey this message, Sidious didn't so much use words as he used the powerful blue lighting that pushed from his fingertips at his own command.

But when he had arrived, there was no-one there. Sidious was slightly confused at this and was now beginning to piece the "mystery" together again. And this was making him even _angrier_ than before.

The Clones that stood by the door of the ship, said nothing. They watched their commander silently and respectfully. After all, who knew what he was doing and if they interrupted him and he was angry, then who knew the punishment they would receive.

"Aaaah yes," they heard him mutter under his breath. They watched as the cloaked figure stopped pacing and twirled round to face the Clones.

"It is as I suspected."

They could not see the hooded face apart from a glimpse of the chin but even that looked scarred and deformed from the attempted Jedi assassination.

"I can sense many _strange _presences here," the crackled voice continued.

The Clones shifted their guns and looked round as though they expected to see someone running along the banks that they could shoot.

"They are not here anymore. They deserted this place long before I arrived."

Sidious looked over at the Clones. No-one would have been able to see the look of utter disgust written over his face. It was not directed at them even if they _had_ seen it.

"Corruption is evident," Sidious spoke his words carefully, pronouncing every word so the Clones could ponder over it's exact meaning.

Yes, corruption had indeed taken place. Sidious could sense it. He could nearly _smell _it.

So many traces of the scents left behind. The platform alone was _filled_ with them.

But interesting as they all were, the reason _why_ they lingered in the air did not make Sidious pleased.

Vader had turned.

Sidious' eyes turned to slits with anger.

**NO.**

No, it would _not_ happen that way. He would not be turned back to the ways of the Jedi. Not if Sidious had anything to do with it.

After all, he was the most powerful Sith Lord who ever lived! He was the most powerful Emperor who had ever lived! Such treachery would _not_ take place under his rule.

Any who disobeyed or turned against the Empire would have to be taken care of.

"I have a mission that I am going to assign to one of you."

Those words had caught the Clones' attention, Sidious thought approvingly.

"The reward will be great and glory will be given to the one who completes it and completes it well. There will only be one chance for you to do this. One chance."

Both of the Clones wanted to hear more of this "mission". It was well-known that anyone was well rewarded if they did a good job for Sidious.

It was also known among the more elite of the Clone general army that every time a mission was given out, someone who was a well-known figure of the public though it was mainly politicians, was found dead because of some unexplained causes.

And the deaths never were explained because the Emperor didn't need an explanation.

And if the Emperor didn't need one, then none of the public should need one either.

"As you know, the Jedi betrayed our Republic. Heinous crimes of murder and betrayal have seen many a person dead at their hands.

And now one has dared to come over to Mustafar and _kill_ all of the Separatists. Only to feel cold blood on their hands.

It is yet another case of _betrayal_ and I will not stand for it.

I want you to track the traitor and make sure nothing like this will ever happen again. A final warning to anyone else, if you know what I mean."

Both Clones bowed their head slightly.

Sidious stopped as he picked up the thoughts of one of the Clones in front of him.

The thought that the Clone was remembering was about how Sidious had assigned Vader to get rid of the Separatists. That it was no accident. The other Clone hadn't been there to see that order being taken. Should he speak up?

Before the Clone could make a decision on this, he saw a blue spark that seemed to flow from the Emperor's fingers. It connected with his body and even though he had a suit on, the electric current pulsed through his body.

He screamed out. The pain was everlasting. There was no stopping it. He was writhing frantically, trying to get whatever the hell it was out of his body.

But it wouldn't stop.

It just got stronger. It flowed along his veins and it was as though his skin was burning and crumpling with the heat. He began to choke from the pain. It was like it had reached his lungs and they were crumbling from the heat as well.

His legs gave way beneath him and he was on his knees. He tried to speak out, to beg for forgiveness for whatever he had done. But it was relentless and soon his knees gave way beneath him. He was losing his strength and his spirit.

The Clone beside his suffering comrade looked on alarm. At first he tried to help him but the blue currents just pumped into his body with more force. Once the blue sparks nearly made their way onto him and he stepped back.

There was nothing he could do. He had seen this happen to other people but so close? Anyone who was punished in this way usually didn't survive it.

Very soon, the Clone was writhing on the ground, getting weaker and weaker before he stopped moving. Just stopped. It had been too much for him.

Dead. Murdered by the leader he was serving.

The Clone left looked up fearfully at the Emperor. A small smile was visible on his lips.

"I'm afraid your _friend_ know too much. Just as much of a betrayal as any Jedi."

The Clone said nothing but bent his head in a look of respect.

Sidious stared around the platform. He had a very good guess about what had happened to Vader but he wanted to have a clearer idea about the events that had transpired beforehand.

"There is now only one who can complete the mission. And it is you. I want you to find and root out any remaining Jedi.

Hunt them down and root them out.

In particular, I want you to find one called Obi-Wan Kenobi. I have reason to believe he has corrupted Vader against us. Against me.

Hunt him down and when you find him…._kill him_."

The harsh chords of laughter met the ears of the Clone and he nodded obediently. That was all he could afford to do.

"Good." The laughter stopped abruptly.

As he turned to look round the base, he stopped and twirled slowly back round to face the Clone. His cloak fanned out slowly behind him as he moved.

"Did you receive the reports from the Clones stationed on Naboo?"

"Yes sir. They say that they checked the Naboo Retreat, the Palace and any other residence she could be presently staying at and that Senator Amidala was not present at any of them. They searched all the premises thoroughly."

Sidious nodded abruptly. So she was not on her home planet. He turned away again and walked away.

Padmé Amidala may be a petite girl who looks fragile but she was as tough as anything on the inside. And knowing her, she had a plan up that prettily sown sleeve of her.

After all, she had been here looking for her husband hadn't she? Sidious could sense her presence that had been left. She had been worried…and scared.

Sidious sneered. Well, the times were changing for everyone.

The force was a great thing for sensing emotions such as he could. And with the traces of emotions left so obviously all over the base they were easy for him to find.

Vader had been surprised that she had turned up. But that surprise had quickly turned to…_anger._

As Sidious walked across the base he saw that he could barely feel Padmé's presence anymore. Vader's seemed to be everywhere.

As Sidious walked towards the opening of the base, he could feel some sort of remorseful grief from Vader's presence.

_This is **very** interesting, indeed._

It seemed that during Vader's little angry spell he may have turned on his own wife. That would explain why Padmé's presence was so small. Maybe she had been dying.

But Sidious realised as he entered the base, that he had been mistaken. _Sadly _mistaken.

Padmé's presence was back again and as he walked near an opened medical bed, he could feel the empty traces of physical pain.

There was an insignificant presence near to Vader's and Padmé's but it made no lasting impressions and seemed to have had no real emotions. There were also two similar presences that lingered in the air. They had been close to both Vader and Padmé at some point.

Sidious was disgusted at the feelings of love going through the room. All of them. Padmé felt love for Vader and these two small presences, Vader felt love for Padmé and these two small presences. Obviously they held some sort of significance for both Padmé and Vader………….

_No. No , it's not possible, _Sidious thought with a sly grin. Had Padmé given birth to _twins_?

It would certainly seem so. After all, the force never lied. And there were a few large clues staring at him from the force in the face.

_Twins._

Sidious chuckled evilly. Double the power. They had to be found. Immediately. Along with or without Padmé. Whichever way this plan worked out, it would lure Vader from wherever his hiding place was.

It was too perfect to be true. And yet, it was.

Of course, there was the whole business of _finding_ the family. It would seem that Padmé and her twins had left at a different point from Vader.

_And on a bad note, too_, Sidious thought gleefully.

He would track down Padmé and the two new babies _himself_. It would make the pleasure of finding them so much more satisfying. He could imagine the look of horror on Padmé's face already.

But the subject of Vader was another matter. He had sensed Obi-Wan's presence back on the platform.

Traces of a fight was there.

But there were also hints of impatience and understanding on Obi-Wan's part. Persuasive words had been used. Kindness had been shown.

And damn it, Vader was _weak._

He had turned _back_. Regret and guilt had overcome him and he had returned. Vader was weak and stupid.

Sidious was not pleased. He had worked too long and hard to get Anakin to turn to have some _Jedi_ come back round and turn him **_back again_**!

He had befriended Anakin when he was nine.

He had pretended to _care_ about how the Jedi life was going and the mechanical engine parts of different ships. It was all so boring.

Anakin Skywalker had been a boring child, a grumpy teenager and a confused adult. Nothing to be proud of.

The only reason Sidious had chosen him to be his apprentice was because of that damn prophecy. And to make it work, he had been forced to work his way into Anakin's life and gain his trust very early on.

Of course, once Vader had been snared in, he had been an effective apprentice for the _two minutes_ he had stayed there for.

The medical bed that Sidious' hand had been resting on began to melt. Heat was making it's way from his hand to the metal. Ret, hot anger was flowing through his veins at the thought of all that _wasted time._

_**DAMN IT!**_

There was no other apprentice he wanted because Anakin had been stated in the prophecy. He was going to have to start from scratch and lure Anakin back in again.

Like a fish caught on a hook, Vader would be caught and by the time he realised it had been a mistake it would be too late to let go.

Vader had always had his weaknesses. The first one being his family. That had caught him once before.

And it was going to happen again. His family were going to be found and captured. Maybe it wouldn't be by tomorrow but it _would_ be done.

Vader would come out and try and save them. And then he would be trapped too. Whether he was forced to stay and broken down, or persuaded easily, he would become Sidious' apprentice again.

That was a fact. Nothing was going to stand in Sidious' way for this. If people had to die then so be it. After all, the worst thing he would have to face would be Yoda and that hadn't turned out well for the deformed green creature, Sidious thought cruelly.

No, no mercy would be shown for this. No mercy was needed.

* * *

Hi there! 

I think apologising for updating late is going to be a regular thing. (Soz, it's the usual excuses about being busy!)

It's weird because I wasn't actually going to write a chapter about Sidious like this until Darth Shadownian reviewed and wondered whether Sidious knew about Anakin's return to the good side and whether Sidious wanted to get a new apprentice etc. So I decided to write it basically for Darth Shadownian and anyone else who had been wondering about the evil side of things.

I'm not sure if it turned out ok though.

Please keep on reviewing!


	10. Understandings

Yoda's small form sat on a fallen tree. His cloak surrounded his body and he watched something on the ground in front of him. He watched with an apparently vacant expression, the only thing which would have shown he had any interest was the way his sharp eyes were focused.

What he was looking at with such interest was his only companion on the planet, Anakin Skywalker.

At this precise moment, Anakin was sitting cross-legged on the ground, folding and breaking a dead leaf he had absently picked up amongst the many that surrounded him.

For the past hour, Anakin and Yoda had been having a long, heart-opening conversation. It had also been completely one-sided to Anakin.

After spending what seemed to be an entire year on the planet, it had in actual fact, been a few weeks, Yoda decided that Anakin and he needed to have a talk.

A proper talk where they could discuss some private, conflicting issues in Anakin's life. The conflicting issues that had led to Anakin's descent to the dark side.

Yoda was wise, however, and knew that this talk would only be effective if Anakin felt completely comfortable with Yoda and if he completely trusted him.

At first, Anakin hadn't. At night, when they sat around the campfire eating their "tasty" dinner, there was uncomfortable silence. They couldn't think of what to say to the other. Their conversations consisted of about two lines.

"Would you like some more, young Skywalker?"

A pause.

"No, thank-you."

Yet, they were not uncomfortable with each other so completely as to have been unwilling and unable to stand to be in the other's presence.

And surprisingly, after that first unpromising night, they began to slowly communicate with each other. The long, uncomfortable silences eventually became long, quite comfortable silences before becoming short, quiet silences in between a few lines of conversation.

Yoda had put off the idea of the talk in the beginning in favour of Anakin exploring Dagobah, so as to get used to his surroundings.

Dagobah was not entirely a planet filled with good however, and Yoda warned him away from a large, black, gnarled tree which Yoda believed held the power of the dark force.

As the days passed and Anakin began to lose track of time, he and Yoda began to talk more and more. Anakin discovered that Yoda was not a boring, overbearing Jedi Master that he had once believed him to be, but a clever, interesting Jedi with many opinions if you took the time to converse with him.

Anakin, in the beginning, was in no mood for talking to anyone and for a good long while, he gave short one word answers to Yoda's polite inquiries. He didn't do it in a mean, rude way or at least he tried not to. He did his best to say them in a gentle way but it was as though he really couldn't think of anything else to say.

He couldn't.

Eventually, that phase passed and Anakin began to respond. At first they were only tentative sentences but as Anakin got more into the routine of living on Dagobah, he opened up more and more.

His trust and respect also grew for Yoda as time passed. Instead of controlling and trying to leash Anakin up, Yoda completely let go of him. He permitted him to go anywhere in the woods he wanted except for the dark tree.

Anakin was surprised. He thought he had come to Yoda as a prisoner and when he saw that wasn't the case, he began to think maybe Yoda was going to teach him to be a Jedi again. He would learn under the teachings of Yoda.

Neither scenario happened. Anakin was free to practically do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. The strangest thing of all was that Anakin found it unsettling.

In the beginning, he had yearned for this kind of freedom. To do whatever he pleased. The novelty began to wear off quickly. All too soon, Anakin found out that Dagobah had nothing on it. You really couldn't _do_ anything.

For the first few days, Anakin trekked and walked and looked and tried to find something interesting about the planet. He couldn't find a thing.

Then it occurred to Anakin that maybe Yoda did interesting things with his time on Dagobah. Maybe he miraculously spent his time finding something better to do than Anakin had been doing. So he decided that the next thing to do would be to hang around with Yoda and see what he got up to.

Yoda also trekked through the wilderness, but he looked and found things of interest. He picked up oddly shaped leaves and an interesting bark pattern on a tree etc, etc.

As Yoda did this, Anakin began to learn to as well. Anakin began to look and listen and _feel_ the objects around him more. Maybe he didn't realise how deep this connection went, but he was becoming more in touch with the force as well as nature.

Yoda's tactic had been an interesting one, but it had eventually paid off. By letting Anakin roam on his own accord it brought him back to Yoda of his own free will.

Yoda hadn't forced Anakin in any way. He hadn't told him what to do or how he was going to spend his day or where exactly he was allowed to go (apart from the tree). And perhaps one of the most key points to Yoda's success in becoming close to Anakin was the way he didn't show anger.

Perhaps he should have done. Perhaps he should have been so angry he couldn't stand to look at Anakin. But Yoda knew better than this.

Anger leads to the dark side. Therefore Yoda knew the dangers in this emotion. Of course he felt grief, shock and disappointment for what had happened with Anakin. Yoda didn't deny that he felt a lot of pain over the Temple massacre and the turning that Anakin had undertaken.

But he couldn't change what had happened. Acceptance begins to make its way into people's hearts after the first initial feelings and emotions are stirred after a shock event.

Nothing could be changed. Nothing he could do or say now would make any difference to the past. It could only make a difference to the _future_.

And the future was what Yoda looked forward to and he hoped that Anakin did as well. But to move on and free yourself from the clutches of the past, you have to move on and learn from your mistakes. Confront them head-on and get over the hurdles that are faced during this progress.

"Young Skywalker," Yoda said one night.

Anakin raised his head to look at the Jedi Master.

"A talk we need to have."

Anakin stared blankly at Yoda for a few seconds before the realisation dawned upon him on what _kind_ of talk he wanted to have.

As soon as he realised, he nodded in agreement and muttered a few words under his breath.

"Yes, I suppose we do," he replied with the hint of a worried smile.

Very soon after this brief reminder, Anakin asked to be excused for a few minutes. Respect was one thing Anakin had learned.

At the mention of this conversation, all of his memories were flooding back. The _bad _ones.

Yoda agreed without hesitation and Anakin stood up. With a smile and assent to Yoda he walked away from the little camp fire into the chilly, dark forest.

As he stumbled from the tangled roots along the ground he found that he cared not for walking and began to run. Run from the things haunting him in his heart and mind. No matter how hard he tried, he could not escape them.

After around ten minutes of running, sometimes falling over too, he came into a little clearing. The ground was made of brown, hard mud and a few scattered leaves lay. A slight mist surrounded the place and one lone tree stump stood in the middle.

Anakin without thinking, strode over and sat on it.

His heart was thumping loudly in his chest and his breath was uneven. This was in part from his run and in part from his despair.

Yes. Anakin Skywalker felt despair. He felt despair from the thoughts that were ever present in his mind.

Escaping from them was impossible. Whenever he was just forgetting about them, they jumped into his mind. They wouldn't leave him alone.

The faces of those he had killed. Pleads for mercy filled his mind. Cries for help and the screaming of youngsters clouded his vision.

He covered his ears tightly but they would not go away.

The screams just got louder.

He clutched his head tightly and moaned softly. His fingers were going white from the pressure he was exerting on them.

He could nearly smell the blood.

Anakin's body began to shake.

"No. No, leave me alone."

The voices all merged together into one cry of pain, suffering and helplessness in his mind. They began to become louder and louder with each cry and soon they seemed to be taking over him. They were all he could see, hear, smell. They were everywhere.

"I'M SORRY!"

Anakin's voice rang through the air.

All was still.

Anakin looked up, panting.

The screaming had gone and he was alone once more, thankfully.

Anakin's hands went instinctively through his hair and he looked round as though to make sure he was alone. He was sure Yoda wouldn't have heard him as he had gone quite far into the forest.

He knew one thing. They would never go away. They would forever torment him. Those faces and voices.

At least, they would until Anakin faced his guilt and took responsibility for his actions.

Which he would be facing tomorrow with Yoda. There was also another thing he'd have to face tomorrow.

The way he had treated those closest to him. That guilt gnawed at his core even more than anything else, if that seems possible after that outburst.

Whenever he could, he thought of Padmé and the twins. His loved ones. His family. He tried to think of their better times, but somehow the happy memories always transformed into the horrible ones.

He could see Padmé's laughing, shining face looking at him. Smiling, with a flower in her hair and a floaty dress with skirts that the winds billowed.

He could see her with their babies. Her face was filled with love as she gently handed him their children and after giving him a kiss she fell asleep exhausted after that difficult labour she had had to go through.

But soon her peaceful, sleeping face became one that was wide-awake and filled with horror. He could feel her stare piercing into his soul and the way she spoke with fear in her voice.

And he remembered the way she ran away into the safety of Obi-Wan's ship. Safe from her monster of a husband. She took the twins away too, so they weren't in danger from their father.

It always turned out the same way. No matter how hard he tried to stop the thoughts before they became worse, they just went on playing in his mind like some sort of recorded video.

After thoughts like that, he often felt as though he knew what it would be like to have your heart punctured. Painful and slow.

Anakin suddenly shook himself free of all those memories and looked round. He got up slowly and found that he felt stiff. He looked up and saw that the Dagobah sky looked more dark that usual. It seemed that Anakin had spent longer than he realised sitting on the tree stump.

Dwelling on the past.

He made his way back to camp slowly. He felt no need to rush. He just began to wonder the same thing over and over again.

Would he ever get over his actions?

* * *

In Anakin's mind, he was working the conversation up to be something it really wasn't. He was beginning to imagine it as some kind of judgement on his crimes. He was also beginning to go over in his mind what he should say, just as people who are about to take a stand in a court would do, or leaders trying to learn a speech. 

There was no need for any of this panicking and worrying.

Yoda had no intentions of it being anything like the sorts of things Anakin's mind was beginning to conjure up.

Yoda just wanted to understand.

After all, Yoda didn't have a clue about the lead-up to Anakin's turn to the dark side. All he had seen was the security holos and the remains of the Jedi in the Temple.

And then, only a few hours after that, Obi-Wan turned up on Dagobah with Anakin again, telling him of his return to Good. Yoda had had to make a quick judgement on whether he thought Anakin had really returned and luckily, Yoda had agreed that he had.

But Obi-Wan had only given the vaguest of explanations on how Anakin had returned to Good and Yoda wasn't even sure if Obi-Wan knew why Anakin had turned to the Dark side in the first place.

You can't decide what to do with someone like Anakin if you don't even know the reasons for his descent.

And Yoda reached the decision that he would have to find out on his own.

And so began the hour long conversation.

It started gently and finished gently. It wasn't done forcefully and after the first few questions were asked, Anakin in his own way began to explain (not quite as bluntly as he had done with Obi-Wan) his own, personal reasons and justifications for his choices.

Let me remind you that this wasn't some sort of criminal, serious, strict interrogation. Of course, Yoda's eyebrows were raised at some of the things Anakin admitted he had done (like his _marriage_ and the birth of his _children_). He did not interrupt at these points, although at some intervals, if you listened very carefully you could hear Yoda emit a small "hmmmmm".

Anakin explained about Padmé, the twins, Sidious and his manipulations, Anakin's fears, his visions and dreams, his growing mistrust of the Jedi, Obi-Wan's arrival and convincing him of old times, his realisations of Sidious' real intentions and his own realisations about how he had been tricked.

Anakin had intended for all of this explaining to have come out in some kind of organised, patterned order but instead, each thing was said as the thoughts and memories hit him.

When Anakin had finished, he was breathless from all he had said and as we have seen at the start, was uncomfortable when he realised he had been talking for an hour and so began to fiddle with a leaf he had found moving past him, fluttering along the ground.

Yoda gave a small smile and got up from the fallen tree trunk he had been sitting on.

"Understand more, I do. I can see everything more clearly now."

It was a short abrupt sentence but one that Yoda felt was enough.

Yoda said no more and hobbled away. Anakin watched him, dejectedly. Had this helped him or had it made everything worse?

As Yoda walked through the trees, his quick mind was already beginning to think. Married with children he was. Murdered Jedi he did.

Yet he had been under a very dangerous illusion and he admitted what he had done. He was prepared to speak the truth and not gloss over the truth with white lies and petty untruths. Anakin Skywalker had matured.

And it put Yoda in more of a dilemma than before. It was as though turning to dark side and going against the Jedi code and then returning back to it had made Anakin a better Jedi than he had been before.

Was that even possible?

Yoda stopped walking and tapped his stick in the ground suddenly. Obi-Wan must have known all that Anakin had said.

Of course Yoda had thought Obi-Wan hadn't been telling him something but all of _that_? That's quite a lot of information he forgot to share.

So Yoda decided on another task he had to do.

Speak to Obi-Wan.

* * *

Hello!

Thank-you very much to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! I really appreciate it!

This chapter is kinda dark what with all the voices in Anakin's head! It's kinda weird I suppose, so sorry 'bout that!

Please keep on reviewing! Thank-you so much! xoxoxo


	11. Changes

_The Galaxy seems to be getting bigger._

This was a weary thought, which went through Obi-Wan's head as he made his way towards Dagobah for what seemed to be (and was) the fifth time.

Padmé and the twins were all doing as well as can be expected. Obi-Wan had seen to that. He had visited all three of the separate planets with Luke, Leia and Padmé on them.

He was convinced that the twins were safe, for the moment. They were, more or less, placed on completely opposite planets, in terms of how the planets were positioned in the system and what the planet's resources and conditions were like.

They were placed under the care of good families who will love and support them until the necessary point when the time comes to change their locations. Obi-Wan had seen to it that they would be comfortable.

Having to give any child away is heartbreaking, no matter how short or long the time is. Having to give up two babies for any conceivable amount of time is gut-wrenching.

Padmé missed them so much. She had none of her family with her and she felt so alone. With nothing to really distract herself, she was feeling both the heartache of her last moments with Anakin and the loss of her twins. It was a horrible time for her to go through by herself.

When Obi-Wan managed to, he tried to visit her to see how she was doing. Mostly, she was immersing herself in tasks around the house and anything else she could find. Otherwise, things might start to become too real for her.

Obi-Wan casually swung his ship round to the left, realising he was going in completely the wrong direction. He was practically facing _away_ from Dagobah.

Obi-Wan suddenly had a doubt that maybe he had been going the right way before he turned, but he brushed that feeling away. He'd been to Dagobah so many times that he should know how to get there in his sleep! It was just that he was so exhausted.

_Anakin and Yoda have both picked up on the fact that something's changed, _Obi-Wan thought to himself.

The first time Obi-Wan had arrived back, after dropping the twins at their new homes, the very minute he stepped off the plane, Anakin knew. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he had some vague notion that everything was not all right with Obi-Wan.

Anakin wasted no time in asking Obi-Wan what had happened and if he was all right but Obi-Wan shook his head and said wearily that it was nothing.

"It's a tale best left untold until I absolutely have to."

_After all, if I told Anakin he would become upset and most likely try to do something stupid and irrational like rushing to see Padmé, undoing all the good that both I and Yoda are trying so hard to achieve._

And it was obvious to Obi-Wan that Yoda's influence was having a wonderful effect on Anakin. Of course, Obi-Wan had never doubted that it wouldn't but to happen so soon was brilliant.

All the times he had been to see him on Dagobah, Anakin was more sure and confident of himself, but also more connected to the force. He was calmer and more reflective that he used to be. Obi-Wan could actually see Anakin meditating for more than ten minutes!

The time would soon come when something would need to be done with Anakin. Some decisions needed to be made.

Obi-Wan saw the distant shape of the swamp-filled Dagobah in the distance.

_Finally_, Obi-Wan thought in relief. He was almost beginning to doubt in his navigation skills.

Almost.

* * *

Obi-Wan's ship landed smoothly enough and when he stepped out into the clearing in the forest, no-one was there. Lots of trees were there, but no Anakin or Yoda. 

He looked to his right and saw the little camp where they resided, with the little space for the camp fire and the conveniently placed logs around it.

Obi-Wan leaned against his ship, cross-armed. He didn't know his way around Dagobah so he decided to wait for them to return instead of his getting lost in trying to find them.

Surprisingly, he didn't have to wait for very long.

Obi-Wan's eyes were closed, so he heard Anakin's footsteps before he saw him.

As he neared ever closer to the clearing, Obi-Wan opened one eye and looked expectantly at one particular part through the trees.

Sure enough, he saw Anakin's figure walking towards him. If you squinted, it looked as Anakin was walking with hunched shoulders, but he was actually carrying a pile of twigs and logs for the fire that would be lighting up their little camp later on.

Anakin had noticed Obi-Wan was on Dagobah straightaway. He had felt Obi-Wan's unmistakable presence through the force as he was collecting the wood. He was sure Yoda had too, wherever he had gone to go and retrieve the fresh water from the little stream he had found.

He was excited at the prospect of seeing Obi-Wan again, but couldn't help a small sinking feeling realising no-one else was with him.

He walked slowly back to the camp, trying to control his nerves.

_Nerves? Why am I nervous? He's my best friend. This is crazy._

Anakin felt as though he was nervous of something to come. Something that was going to happen. It was as though apprehension had filled his stomach because he felt, through some gut feeling, that something was about to change to his routine on Dagobah.

He swallowed and tried to let those kind of negative thoughts go. But they didn't seem to want to leave. They were still caught at the back of his mind, as though they were trapped in a net and struggled to be let free.

Eventually he reached the camp…and Obi-Wan. He smiled.

"Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan turned from his stance.

"Hello Anakin. Working hard, I see," Obi-Wan added with a grin. Picking up logs was _so_ much more difficult than the life they had been used to in the Outer Rim.

Anakin laughed despite himself.

"Of course."

Anakin set the logs down in a cluttered pile beside the charred ground of the previous camp fires.

Anakin rubbed his hands on his tunic before standing up. He looked over to Obi-Wan, who was absently looking at the ground, as though the sight of mud and leaves were fascinating to him.

"You haven't been here in a while," Anakin observed quietly.

Obi-Wan looked up slowly. Bright blue eyes were staring into his face. Was Obi-Wan mistaken or could he detect the _tiniest_ hint of hurt settled in those eyes?

"I'm sorry, Anakin. It's just that I've been….."

_Been all over the Galaxy making sure your family is safe._

"…busy."

Obi-Wan smiled apologetically at his vague answer. There was no way in the universe that he would ever have said what had been running through his mind.

Anakin shifted slightly.

"I'm sorry. I know you've been busy. It's just….I've been wondering….."

Anakin shook his head, as though he had suddenly changed his mind about something.

"No, it's not fair to ask that," Anakin spoke softly, almost to himself.

"Ask what?" Obi-Wan asked, kindly.

Anakin raised his gaze to reach Obi-Wan's. He took a deep breath and spoke softly, almost as though if he said any louder then it would unleash some kind of torrid emotion he didn't want.

"How are Padmé and the twins?"

Obi-Wan was speechless for a few seconds before his reflexes kicked in.

"They are all well, Anakin. I've made sure of it."

Anakin smiled unhappily. He always knew he could trust Obi-Wan. It just hurt that he couldn't make sure his family were safe himself.

"So, was Yoda with you collecting wood?"

_Trying to break uncomfortable silences really **is** awkward._

Anakin shook his head.

"No, he'd already gone to get some fresh water."

Anakin shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly.

Obi-Wan grimaced slightly.

"Have things been any better?"

Obi-Wan was referring to the way things between Yoda and Anakin were like with each other the last time he had visited.

The uncomfortable tension in the air was practically embarrassing for Obi-Wan. He tried to make conversation with both parties but those attempts didn't last. In the end, he sat in between them both, all of them in silence.

Anakin nodded enthusiastically.

"Everything is fine now."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in disbelief.

"It _is_," Anakin insisted. "We've gotten used to each other. The last time you were here, I couldn't think of what to say. But now….I don't know. It's hard to explain. We began to talk to each other and then when we had the big talk, it's been fine-----"

"Your big talk?"

"He knows everything, Obi-Wan. I just told him everything. He was the one who wanted to know but he didn't push me into it. And after the truth came out, he didn't treat me any differently."

"Did you tell him about Padmé and the twins?"

Anakin nodded. "Everything."

Obi-Wan nodded as though he understood and agreed but inside he was very worried. Yoda was good at concealing his true thoughts. What did he really think of Anakin's secret life?

"Well….good. That's good Anakin. At least now everything is in the open."

Obi-Wan hoped Anakin couldn't detect any anxiety in his voice.

* * *

Yoda returned to camp, hobbling on his stick. Two large metal buckets filled to the brim with water were floating in front of him, were moving at the same pace as him, midway through the air. 

The force is such a useful thing when it comes to holding things so you don't physically have to.

As soon as Obi-Wan had arrived on Dagobah, Yoda, like Anakin, had known. Maybe it was because Obi-Wan had created such a deep bond with both of these Jedi or maybe it was just that the force created what was nearly a sixth sense.

Yoda had taken his time getting to the camp, partly because he felt no great need to rush and also he knew that Anakin and Obi-Wan probably needed to have some time to talk.

However, when Yoda returned the first glimpse of the two talking suggested a very different kind of "talk".

Laughing and joking weren't exactly meant to be a part of it.

"Master Kenobi," Yoda greeted him.

Obi-Wan looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Master Yoda."

Yoda gently set the two buckets down and joined Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Returned, you have. Good travels?"

Obi-Wan laughed, sportingly at this light-hearted comment.

"I think the term more widely used would be "tiring"."

Yoda nodded knowingly. He smiled at them.

"Getting used to each other's company again, I see."

"Well, he hasn't been back here in a while, Master Yoda. I thought I'd better spend as much time as I could with him before he wandered off," Anakin grinned.

"Mmmmm. Talk to Master Kenobi too, I would like also. Away for a long time, he _has_ been."

Anakin expression turned to one of quick albeit painful understanding.

"Oh…sure," Anakin glanced round at Obi-Wan uncomfortably. "Uh…" He spotted the two buckets of water and quickly stood up.

"I guess I'll take these buckets away…..somewhere."

With a smile flashed in their direction, Anakin with buckets in hands, walked quickly away.

_I'll be damned if I stick around to hear them talking about me._ Anakin thought to himself.

Obi-Wan sat shocked in his place, still not entirely sure what had just transpired. Yoda watched as Anakin left, eyebrows raised.

"Can you explain what just happened?" Obi-Wan asked, weakly.

Yoda turned to look at Obi-Wan.

"Began to think we would be talking about him, my guess would be. It would not have been the nicest thing to hear as a discussion point, methinks."

Obi-Wan nodded, understanding. What a horrible thing to have to think.

Obi-Wan leaned his hands on his knees.

"_Is_ that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Perhaps."

Yoda concentrated his gaze on a leaf that was lying motionless on the ground. With hardly any effort at all, Yoda had the leaf whooshing through the air, twirling and spinning on it side.

"Funny, life is. This leaf was withered and wrinkled in the mud,. But now, now…" Yoda smiled. "Now, moving lightly through the air, it is. Impossible this seemed, just seconds ago."

"_But_," Yoda smiled again, "with news tactics and a different approach…gone forever, hope is not. Not completely."

Obi-Wan said nothing at the reference.

With a gentle swaying of the hand, Yoda brought the leaf back down gently to the ground. He hobbled over to Obi-Wan and sat beside him.

Silence ensued for a few moments before Yoda spoke.

"Appreciate I do, the fact that Master Skywalker is your friend. When you returned first to Dagobah with Anakin, realise, I did, that you were keeping some truth from the whole story of the turn-around.

Eventually, I knew I would find out the whole truth. A talk, Master Skywalker and I had. He told me everything. So much, I found I did not know.

Marriage, children, manipulation, lies, betrayal, mistrust. Guessed much of it, I had already. Surprised by only a few things, I admit.

Most astonished, I was, to realise after, that Master Kenobi must have already known everything as well. No clue, you gave me of this information."

Obi-Wan stared at Yoda, amazed. How could someone sound disappointed, annoyed and calm all at once?

"Master Yoda, I felt that it wasn't my place to tell you everything. It was Anakin's and only Anakin's decision to tell you those kind of personal details. I wasn't going to let him down again."

"Let him down, you never have."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily.

"Yes, I did. I didn't even realise he was in trouble, half of the time. I should have known that. I _should_ have known."

Obi-Wan cut his sentence short. Conversation was paused again, as both of them reflected on their thoughts.

"Yoda I-----I've done something which I'm not sure is right."

Yoda turned his head slightly. He was listening.

"After I took Anakin to you on Dagobah, I contacted my ship, which Padmé had taken to Naboo, along with the twins.

I went there, to make sure they were all right. After talking to Padmé, she informed me that the planet was absolutely crawling with Clones. Everywhere. They were even looking especially for Padmé, on Sidious' orders. And if they found her, and the babies….."

Obi-Wan's voice trailed off. Yoda nodded, showing his sympathy. It took Obi-Wan a few seconds to get back into his explanation.

"I knew that I had to make sure they were safe. Fast. And so I made a consecutive decision. One which I'm not even sure was a good one."

"What was your decision?"

"I thought that Luke and Leia should be placed on different planets, somewhere safe, far away from the probing Emperor.

If the Emperor found them, then they would be taken away and corrupted into Sith. And that would be a fate I couldn't let them have.

For them and for Anakin and Padmé. I couldn't risk that happening. For anyone."

"What did you do?" Yoda asked quietly.

"I've--I've given them to good families. They've been placed on opposite planets. I know they are safe…for the moment. I have to keep going to make sure. I don't know how much Sidious knows about them."

"Padmé, is she….?"

"Upset. Very upset. I wasn't even completely sure it was a good decision in the first place, but knowing her heart was breaking because of what I'd convinced her to do…"

"Your decision, good it was. Taking everyone into account, you were."

"I couldn't tell Anakin. I was…I hate to say it, but I was afraid of what he might do. Fly away to see how Padmé was or something which could jeopardise everything."

"Your decision, for the best it was.

Obi-Wan buried his face in his hands.

"I hope so," was the muffled reply.

"Anakin, matured much he has. I think he is nearly ready."

Obi-Wan's head shot up, faster than anything Yoda had seen, save perhaps the swing of a lightsaber aiming for his face.

"Ready? You mean--?"

Yoda nodded, solemnly.

"Taught him everything, I have. There is nothing else for him to learn. He has become the Jedi we always wished for him to be."

"But…what about all the rules he has broken? All of the lives he has taken? Are we going to let all of that go?"

"Not exactly. Crimes like that, forgotten they cannot be. He must be…taught a lesson or punished for those crimes and disobedience.--"

"Punished?" Obi-Wan blinked.

"Something must be done. Stay like this, things must not."

"What options do we have left, Master Yoda? How can we accomplish this without the whole Galaxy finding out?"

"A trial must take place. Perhaps not yet, however---"

Obi-Wan looked at Yoda, worriedly.

"A trial? That isn't possible. If anyone finds us, we are going to be killed. I haven't given up on the Jedi. I plan, along with you and Anakin, (Obi-Wan added determinedly) to rebuild this Order. If we have an trial, all three of us will perish and all hope will be lost."

"If the trial takes place _now_, then it must not be made public."

"Then _how_ can we possibly have one? Who will lead and run it?"

"We would have to," Yoda said quietly

Obi-Wan said nothing and looked at Yoda incredulously.

_Us?_

"But we can't possibly…. Yoda, you couldn't expect me….. He is my best friend!

It wouldn't be fair if I was one of the people conducting his trial. It would be biased and completely unfair."

"Other suggestions, I am willing to listen to and I have."

"Isn't there anyone else. What about other senators, Bail?-" Obi-Wan asked, desperately.

"Impossible," Yoda dismissed the idea. "Too risky, that is, _if_ we were to conduct it now."

"I can't do what you want me to. I _won't_ do it."

"Obi-Wan, stay here forever, Anakin and I cannot. Found eventually, we would be. We _must_ reach an agreement about Anakin. It is not his future which holds him back, it is his past."

Obi-Wan's knee jolted up and down nervously.

"There are only three Jedi left from the Order. We can't afford to let it become two. He has a family and he has obligations. What kind of punishment could we even give him?" Obi-Wan wondered aloud.

"Suffering already over his actions, he is. Torturing himself over thoughts of his past actions. Without bringing in proper, legal orders and laws into this, not much I can do in the way of punishment at the moment."

"Then why do we need a trial?"

"A different sort of trial, I was thinking of. Amendments need to be made to the Jedi Code. That we can do ourselves."

"Amendments?"

"If we agree to let Anakin back to be a full Jedi, acknowledging all of the things he has done, rules need to be changed. Accepted this fate, I have."

"But, what about--everything?"

"In time, justice will be served and Anakin will face his actions. That cannot be done now, as we have not the means necessary to carry it out. Eventually, come to pass it will. Patience, we must have."

* * *

After a few hours of discussion, Obi-Wan and Yoda managed to work out a suitable plan of action. 

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out for his friend. He and Yoda sat waiting.

Minutes passed, before Anakin appeared.

He saw the two mismatched figures sitting together, watching him solemnly.

Obi-Wan's was pressed thoughtfully against his mouth, in a gesture of thought.

"Anakin," Yoda began. "We knew that this arrangement was never going to last. Dagobah will not stay safe forever. Serious changes across the galaxy, are taking place. Only _we_ can try to stop them."

"We have decided that certain changes must take place in the Jedi Order to be able to begin to try and bring peace and democracy back to the Galaxy," Obi-Wan spoke up.

Anakin didn't realise he was digging his nails into his palms.

So this was it. This was the moment he had been dreading for so long.

Being expelled from the Order. Perhaps he was even facing execution. His heart was beating ferociously.

_I will never see Padm_é _or the twins again._

This doomed statement caused Anakin to shudder involuntarily.

_Please no! Don't let me die without seeing them one last time._

"And so, we have decided to have a trial…"

Anakin lowered his head. He was waiting for the next, final sentence.

_A trial to arrange the means and methods of your execution._

"….to make some very important changes to the Jedi Order."

Anakin looked up in surprise. It was clear what he had been expecting by the way his eyes had suddenly sparkled back into life.

"Punishments for your previous, serious actions will be made," Yoda added, gravely. "At this moment in time, we are unable to conduct a proper, fair trial for this to occur. Happen this _will _eventually, Anakin. We nor anyone else can shy away from what has happened. Justice just cannot be served yet."

Anakin nodded, troubled. Could justice ever be served? Was it even possible for this to be done?

Lives cannot be replaced, Anakin so painfully knew for himself.

"However, Anakin. _You_ are a changed man since then. You have become the Jedi we have always wished you'd become," Obi-Wan was smiling proudly at him. "What we are conducting isn't exactly a trial. A better description would be more of a necessary "ceremony". To change the rules of the Order, all the Jedi must be present and it is rather a big deal as it has _never_ been done before. Exceptions were made in this instant. For you."

"Take place, it will, after Obi-Wan returns," Yoda added.

Anakin looked over to Obi-Wan. Was he going to be leaving so soon?

"Duty calls," Obi-Wan smiled apologetically. "But soon, _soon_ all of these problems will be sorted. This is only the beginning of the changing times. For the _better_."

"Can you be sure?" Anakin asked quietly.

No-one could reply to this perfectly justified question.

* * *

Hi! 

I updated! And finally , things are beginning to get moving on Dagobah!

Please keep on reviewing! It's always good to see everyone who is reading the story updating and telling me your thoughts of the story and everything! xoxoxoxo


	12. Trust

Obi-Wan awoke with a start when a controlled bleeping went off on his space ship.

He pressed a red button quickly and rubbed his eyes. The bleeping stopped almost immediately. He stretched his back and immediately remembered the painful consequences of what happened when you slept roughly on a flying ship's driving seat.

He yawned widely before setting his eyes on the control panel.

His stomach growled hungrily.

_I can't say I blame it,_ Obi-Wan thought ruefully.

For the past few weeks, he had practically been living out of his ship, and during that time he had had only a few decent good meals. And they were far and few between.

He could nearly swear that he felt his tunic loosening by the day. He had had to do up the belt even tighter!

Obi-Wan turned his thoughts and gaze to the control panel in front of him.

_Aha, we are nearer than I had hoped to believe!_

And another good point for him to mental check was that the timed alarm he had installed in the ship worked! Many an hour earlier he had installed it to go off as they were nearing the planet of Naboo.

And he was relieved to know it had worked. He was glad he didn't have to know what kind of mess he would have been in otherwise. He had decided to take that chance in the first place anyway because he had been utterly exhausted.

Space outside was pitch-black and Obi-Wan was in serious danger of falling back to sleep again, so he turned on the Galactic news-speaker installed in his ship (sort of like a new-fangled radio which had the capacity to tune into any station throughout the Galaxy.). He switched it onto the general Nubian station. May as well see what had been happening in the Galaxy since he had last listened.

More of the same stories that had been cropping up since Sidious had become a ruler were again being told.

Accidental deaths and murders of prominent senators around the world. Mysterious going-ons which led to many politicians stepping down from their senior positions, leaving practically no real opposition left to threaten Sidious.

There were a _few_ small groups which openly opposed him but they presented no major threat and they were growing ever increasingly smaller by the day.

Obi-Wan sighed. At the moment there wasn't much he could do against these injustices.

He glanced over at the map that was flashing up on his own dashboard (for he had got his old ship back after his first visit to Padmé's). Very conveniently, ;0), he realised they were very nearly reaching the Lake Retreat.

Obi-Wan quickly settled the ship in gear and prepared for another crash landing in Padmé's very, _very_ big idyllic garden.

* * *

"My lady?" C-3P0's quiet voice disturbed the stillness of Padmé's room. 

He felt slightly apprehensive in waking his owner from her well-deserved sleep but he had orders from the caretaker Patty Accu, to do so as he had an important message.

Padmé stirred from her slumber and awoke quickly.

Her face was pale and large bags had settled under her eyes.

"Yes?" Padmé asked croakily.

"Master Kenobi arrived about ten minutes, Mistress Padmé…."

Padmé sat up quickly and pushed the covers away from her body.

"Tell Obi-Wan I shall be right down, please," Padmé ordered.

C-3PO nodded graciously and left.

Padmé ran over to her dressing table and secured her hair back from her face with two clips, hurriedly.

_I may as well try and look a little bit respectable._

She tried to smooth over her rumpled nightdress before covering herself properly with a light blue dressing gown.

She took a deep breath before finally taking leave of her room.

She closed the door with a soft click behind her.

* * *

...

* * *

Obi-Wan sat on a beautiful velvet sofa, in one of the many drawing rooms in the house (not the same room as he went into during the first visit), twiddling his thumbs.

He studied the intricate patterns of carpet, waiting nervously for Padmé to arrive.

Obi-Wan's ears pricked up as he heard Padmé's faint footsteps in the grand hallway.

He didn't look up immediately when she entered the room. They both stayed silent until Padmé sat down gently beside him.

Obi-Wan looked across and silently took in her tired appearance. Guilt washed over him like a wave. Every visit he had made to her had been very late at night, which couldn't have helped Padmé who was already so exhausted.

"How are the twins?" Padmé asked, quick to the point.

"The last time I checked both of them were fine. I am going to go and see them after this," Obi-Wan smiled kindly. Padmé always wanted to know about her family before anything else.

_Motherly instinct, I suppose._

"Obi-Wan, I'm not sure if that would be a good idea," Padmé spoke softly.

"Why not?"

"Haven't you seen any of the media recently?" Padmé, for the first time, looked straight over at Obi-Wan. He returned the gaze.

Obi-Wan simply shook his head.

"I----I suppose there is no easy way to say this, but you're….Obi-Wan, you're wanted."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

"By whom?" he inquired.

"By Sidious---by everyone."

"Oh…._ that_ kind of Wanted."

Padmé clasped Obi-Wan's hands in hers. She needed him to understand the seriousness of what she was saying.

"Please, Obi-Wan. For everyone's safety, you have to be careful! Your picture has been placed all over the Galaxy. If anyone sees you they have to report it immediately. They say you are an enemy of the state, trying to bring harm to public safety!

They've said that…that you helped with the murder of all the Jedi in the Temple because you had suddenly been overcome with lust for power."

Obi-Wan's shoulders sank. The bad news just kept on coming.

Obi-Wan didn't know what he could do about that misconception. He couldn't stop making sure the twins were safe, but what if he drew more attention to them?

"What do you think I should do about this?"

Padmé looked away.

"I know you haven't done anything. But it would be wise if you used a different ship perhaps. They are already trying to track yours. They haven't been able to so far thankfully.

As for your appearance, can you try to dress differently or change your identity when or if you are addressing other people?"

Padmé's fingers played with a loose thread on her dressing gown. She couldn't look directly into Obi-Wan's eyes.

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully, pondering over her suggestions. Perhaps he could borrow a servant's ship? Or maybe none of this was necessary? After all, what was the security like on all of the other planets for him _now_?

"Do you know anything about the security on any of the other planets? Are _they_ as strict as Naboo, or is that because they are searching for you?" Obi-Wan piped up, suddenly, breaking the enclosing silence.

Padmé looked up absently. Her thoughts had been so far away.

"I'm not sure about any other planets. But," Padmé's voice suddenly perked up, "I know for a fact that the security has been slackened here on Naboo!"

"How do you know this?" Obi-Wan's voice lit up, also.

"Teckla travelled into the local town yesterday and she saw something _very interesting _indeed. A large number of Clones marched into a very large ship and it flew away!" Padmé spoke light-heartedly. "Well, that was the gist of her story anyway!"

"A little while after she told me this, I heard it on the local news-speaker! The official excuse is that the Clone troopers have been leaving in large numbers because they are needed to try and find criminals on the loose who Sidious believes to be a "real threat to our whole universe"." Padmé smiled apologetically at Obi-Wan.

_No prizes for guessing whom that might be, _Obi-Wan thought to himself.

"I don't believe that is the real excuse however. I have a feeling, both instinctively and politically, that they are leaving because they have given up hope of finding _me_ on Naboo!"

Obi-Wan turned to Padmé in amazement. This _was_ news indeed! But he knew he had to be cautious.

"This is _only_ a feeling, though?" Obi-Wan asked, sadly.

Padmé stared at Obi-Wan with a confused expression on her face.

Why wasn't he as happy as she was? He should be dancing up and down!

"Obi-Wan, I don't know why I feel like this but I know it's for a reason. I've only had this feeling twice before and both times, it ended up that I was right.

In politics, I had to rely on my common sense and my logic to try and stay as best a Senator as I could despite the power games going on around me.

I once had to make one of the most difficult decisions of my life based on this exact same feeling.

My political _career_ depended upon it.

As I sat, looking around at the papers, each telling me a different solution to take, suddenly I knew the right answer. Not because of someone's meddling but because I just _knew_. I trusted my instincts and fortunately, I made the best decision I could have done in that particular situation.

I know that it sounds odd and improbable. That I'm relying merely on fool's luck. But this is so strong a feeling inside me that I _know _I must be right.

I have to be right," Padmé added quietly to herself.

Obi-Wan, who had been gazing sympathetically at Padmé as she had been talking, spurred himself into action.

"What if this time, it isn't-------"

Padmé interrupted him quickly. "Obi-Wan, do you agree that I've trusted you in the most critical of all circumstances. For me and my whole family?"

Obi-Wan nodded, solemnly.

"That you have, Padmé."

"Do I not, then, deserve the chance to be trusted also?"

Obi-Wan could not argue with her. She had laid her trust and even her life, in his hands when _he_ himself had not been sure whether his actions would work. Now, when Padmé was so sure, Obi-Wan should have enough respect to be able to trust her.

"You are right, Padmé," Obi-Wan agreed softly. "You trusted me in the most dangerous of situations. You deserve only the same from me."

Padmé smiled.

"Thank-you. This may sound too soon or sudden, but I want you to bring my children back to me. Now," she smiled sadly, "before you interrupt me, I would never ask for them to return to me unless I was absolutely convinced it was safe."

Obi-Wan closed his mouth, which had jumped to emphasise the dangers of this plan, and nodded slowly.

"I want to have my children back to me as soon as you possibly can."

"As you wish," Obi-Wan said, reluctantly. He only wished he could feel as confident as Padmé did.

"If you want to have the twins as quickly as possible, then I _suppose_ I could leave now. But not before, we plan this carefully. I've got to be more discreet than ever. And it looks like I'll need you to help me make sure this will be a success."

Padmé smiled happily.

"You know I will, Obi-Wan. I'll do anything to keep my babies safe."

As they sat together, planning every inch of detail so Obi-Wan wouldn't get caught, Padmé felt a happiness bubbling inside her that she hadn't felt in such along time.

* * *

...

* * *

Many hours later, Padmé sat by one of the many windows of the Lake Retreat, waiting nervously for Obi-Wan to return. With her twins. 

Patty Accu, Teckla and Nandi had all been and gone, trying to persuade her to go to bed and rest for, as they had assured her, she hadn't gotten a proper night's sleep in so long.

"I will after tonight," Padmé promised them, a giddy smile on her face.

But now her unrestrained happiness had left her with thoughts of worry She couldn't stop thinking about all that could go wrong.

What if Obi-Wan was caught? They had planned everything down to a tee, but still what if something went wrong?

He was wearing servants' clothes and driving a small ship of Patty's, but what if he was stopped or something?

Padmé had paced, done a few bits and bobs around the house, getting things ready for Luke and Leia, but the rest of the time was spent sitting by the window, worry and fear gnawing at her insides.

_Obi-Wan has been gone an awfully long time. Is he meant to take this long?_

Of course, Padmé didn't know where exactly the twins had been staying so was it just from a journey that was naturally long?

From what he had told her, he would be travelling to planets that were placed very differently in the Galaxy spectrum, picking up Luke from one and Leia from the other.

Padmé spotted some lights in the sky. She looked out hopefully but the aircraft just flew on by.

_It must be a travel ship, _Padmé thought bitterly.

Padmé leaned back on her seat, and before she realised it, she had closed her eyes.

* * *

She was awoken from a light yet surprisingly peaceful sleep to the sound of an engine whirring from outside. 

She opened the curtains excitably and saw Patty's ship parked outside the small ship hangar.

Padmé jumped quickly out of her seat. She stood still for a few seconds, hardly believing what was about to happen.

She rubbed her bleary eyes and before long, she had bolted into the hallway.

She heard the ship's door shut and Obi-Wan's footsteps as they crunched across the gravel path towards the front door.

Padmé stood expectantly, her heart thumping in her chest.

She heard Obi-Wan outside the door and she gulped in a breath of air.

She watched the handle of the door press down slowly, never realising for an instant that Obi-Wan was using the force to open it.

The door creaked open and Padmé stared at the figure as he stepped into the hall, closing the door quickly behind him.

Obi-Wan smiled at Padmé. He held Luke and Leia, one on each arm, each bundled in blankets to keep them cosy and warm.

Padmé let out a small cry and rushed towards him.

She looked down at the babies he held. It had actually only been a few months since she had last seen them but already they had grown so much.

Tears fell from Padmé's leaking eyes and Obi-Wan gently lifted the twins into her arms.

Both were sleeping peacefully (Obi-Wan didn't mention that he had used to force to help with that small blessing).

"My darlings," Padmé whispered, her voice shaking from so many emotions. "They've already grown so much. I'm so sorry, my babies. I never wanted to leave you."

Padmé looked up at Obi-Wan, gratitude pouring from her eyes.

"Thank-you Obi-Wan. You'll never know how much this means to me."

As Padmé kissed him softly on the cheek, Obi-Wan spoke to himself.

"I think I already have an idea about that."

As Padmé gazed on her babies, Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice the peaceful expression coming over her face. Her frayed nerves were already beginning to become settled.

Padmé looked up as a thought struck her.

"Oh Obi-Wan, I know this sounds so selfish, but imagine what it would be like if Anakin were here to see this also."

It was a passing comment by her but Obi-Wan remembered the news he had originally come to tell her of.

Should he be blunt or be soft in his approach?

"Anakin will return to see you very soon indeed, Padmé."

Looking at Padmé's shocked and frozen expression, Obi-Wan realised that perhaps he should have taken the more soft approach.

_Oh well, _Obi-Wan thought to himself. _I haven't slept in nearly two days. I can be excused from making a mistake this time, can't I?_

* * *

I decided that it was time for a little bit of happiness in Padmé's life! 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review with your thoughts!


	13. Connections

Padmé woke to the sound of the babies and she reached over and turned on the light. Her green satin nightdress was too light to keep out the cold of the night so she got up and hurried over to her nightstand for her purple robe. She rushed down the hall to her babies and saw Luke crying incessantly.

She picked him up into her arms and spoke softly to him while rocking him gently in her arms. Leia began sobbing and Padmé groaned. It was practically impossible to get both of them back to sleep when one or the other was crying. It was at times like these when she wished she had a second pair of arms to help her.

Teckla and Patty were both wonderful and helped with them whenever they could but Padmé didn't have the right to ask them to help each time something happened. C-3PO was helpful but Padmé didn't contact him to ask for assistance this time. She wasn't sure if she felt like listening to his cheerful yet slightly annoying chat tonight.

If only she had Anakin….

After Obi-Wan had left Naboo (with a different ship and a few spare changes of clothes) Padmé had settled into her motherhood role with ease. It was as though the twins had never been gone. But she couldn't stop thinking about the prospect of Anakin arriving back on Naboo. Obi-Wan's words continued to haunt her.

"_Anakin will return to see you very soon indeed, Padmé."_

And the truth was, she still hadn't worked out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Well, she mused thoughtfully, he would be useful in helping to look after the twins.

"If only your daddy was here, darlings. Then maybe mummy would be able to get some sleep."

Padmé felt tears prick in her eyes. It was too painful for her to begin joking about him.

_Honestly, Padmé_, she chided herself. _Soon you will be crying like the children and then where would you all be? _

She had been shocked whenever Obi-Wan had told her that he and Yoda had deemed it safe for Anakin to be allowed out from wherever they had kept it. Of course, she had always wished for it to happen but now that it had she wasn't sure how she was going to act around him. This kind of thing had never happened to her before.

Padmé shook the thought from her mind and instead tended to her children's needs. Eventually, after a lot of work and patience on her part the children mercifully were lulled back to sleep.

Padmé sat down on the sofa beside their cots, exhausted. She literally didn't feel she had the energy to move back to her own room. Desperation took hold of her and in her mind she began to make a plea to Anakin. She only hoped he would hear her.

_Anakin, where are you? Come back to me. I need you._

She stopped when she remembered the last time she had seen him. He had changed. He wasn't the man she thought he was. Yet, he had stayed by her the whole time when she went into labour and everything had seemed to be returning to normal.

Until Obi-Wan had arrived.

Anakin then seemed to transform in front of her very eyes. _Could_ he have changed back from the pits of darkness from which he was consumed?

All of these thoughts opened the wound it had dented into her heart and along with the exhaustion and stress she was feeling, she broke down. Hushed sobs were her only release from her feelings as she had to remember that the babies were next to her. Thoughts of Anakin filled her brain and she cried harder as she saw his change from good to bad in her mind's eye.

_I loved you, Anakin! Why did you do it to me? Why are you **still **doing this to me?_

* * *

Anakin jerked awake as the force rippled through him. However this was a different kind of force. Different to what he had ever experienced before. It was far more personal with a deeper emotional centre than anything the force waves Obi-Wan sent him were like. 

Anakin concentrated on the image he began to see in his mind.

In his head, he saw a lady on a sofa, crying over something. He couldn't see her face but he knew exactly who she was. He watched as she moved from the way she was lying on the sofa, almost as if she had thrown herself there as emotion overtook her, to a sitting position.

She was whispering someone's name over and over again, her hands clutching something around her neck. Anakin shuddered as he knew exactly what it was. After all, he had made the little wooden trinket when he was nine years old.

He felt the same pain as her when he heard the name she spoke of,almost as if they were two half's of a heart with enough pain to thud through both of them at the same time.

"Anakin," she whispered, sobbing, "Anakin."

Anakin felt himself fall to his knees as he called for her too. Her presence overwhelmed him.

"Padmé. Padmé!"

Padmé looked up. She heard him call for her. Or at least, she could have sworn he had.

She had felt his presence and connection so strongly it was like he was in the same room as her. She could nearly hear his whispering voice in her ear, and could nearly see him in her mind.

He knew what she was feeling, at this very moment. He always had been able to detect her emotions.

Even when he was away on the Outer Rim he could sense her feelings of despair or worry. She could sense his emotions as well, sometimes. She was no Jedi but they had always been so in tune with each other.

Instead of feeling ecstatic joy at being connected to each other again, Padmé felt really vulnerable. Being connected to him again after such a long time left her feeling unnerved.

She almost wanted to escape from him.

She just wasn't sure about everything. About him.

He _seemed_ to be the same as he had always been but she wouldn't know for sure until she saw him again. Which according to Obi-Wan would be soon.

Padmé shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts like Obi-Wan had shown her a few times after he had taken the babies away and was worried in case Sidious had tried to read her mind.

Or in case Anakin tried to.

But she couldn't seem to do it. Not tonight. He was still there in her thoughts, in her mind. Padmé concentrated harder but still could not get him out of her mind.

_Come on, Padmé! Concentrate!_

All this time she had successfully closed off her most private thoughts to everyone and now in one moment of weakness she was letting Anakin everywhere into her thoughts? No! Padmé could not let this happen! What if he saw her doubts, her fears? Everything!

Padmé willed it harder, for him to stop being there yet there was no change. She could feel Anakin's sadness and hurt at this obvious pull of desire to be away from him but it only made her want to cry harder.

It only made her want him to be there more.

She felt so confused. She didn't want him there and yet……she did.

Suddenly Padmé stopped trying to block him out. She couldn't do it. It was pointless to even try, as the only thing it was achieving was to make her feel even more exhausted.

She lay back on the sofa and closed her eyes. She could feel Anakin gently probe her mind's emotions and centres. Padmé was too tired to even attempt to try and defend her privacy. She could feel his longing for her. For her to answer back. Just to respond to him.

Padmé hesitantly began to bring herself into Anakin's mind more. She stopped when she saw just how far he was willing to let her be in his mind. His mind was completely uninhibited and free. .

It felt almost forbidden to even think of exploring Anakin's emotions or allowing him to show her them. And yet, it came so naturally to her that before she could think, she was already doing it.

From what she could tell, he seemed to be in a lot of pain. His mind was in a lot of turmoil. Anakin wasn't bothering to hide his feelings from her at all. She was even beginning to understand why he was feeling so hurt and confused.

She began to communicate with Anakin more strongly, almost trying to speak with him (something she had always found hard to master; but of course, it was usually only meant for Jedi).

Once he had told that when he was meditating he liked to visit her. See how she was. When he was on the Outer Rim and flying, she knew he was thinking of her.

He had even taught her how to sense her way back. He knew she could sense his presence but that she didn't know to respond him. He taught her how, hence the reason she is trying to respond to him right now.

He had begun to teach her how to have small conversations with him through the force, first.

She had managed to speak to him with a small sentence or two, but she had found it extremely difficult. She _could_ probably still manage it if she really wanted to speak with him urgently but it was just so hard to do. And it took so much effort on her part. For Jedi, it came so naturally but for her? Well, that was a slightly different matter.

She tried her best to concentrate to the level of extreme consciousness needed for the task but she was just so tired, she was wearing herself out with no results.

Before Padmé even realised it, her eyes began to close automatically but she could nearly hear Anakin's voice crying out in her head.

_No, Padmé. Please try to fight your tiredness. For me. After all, this is the first time I've spoken to you in such a long while._

"I'm sorry, Anakin," Padmé breathed lightly under her breath.

Her eyes bravely fought to stay open as her senses gradually gave way. Before long, her consciousness had slipped away entirely.

Peace surrounded Padmé's sleeping body and darkness swirled in her brain as she slept.

Anakin knew there was no point hanging around in someone's conscious if the person herself was no longer awake enough to respond to him and so he vacated the chasms of Padmé's mind softly.

_Sleep, my darling._

* * *

Anakin swore lightly under his breath. 

He sat on the edge of his bed, his elbows leaning thoughtfully on his knees.

He was now so alert there was no way he could go back to sleep now. That whole experience with Padmé that had just occurred was so surreal that Anakin could barely believe it had happened.

Padmé had called for _him. _Usually, during all the times when Anakin had visited Padmé using the force, _he_ had initiated everything. After all, he was the frigging Jedi out of the two of them.

It was difficult for anyone who didn't have a way in the force to even begin to _think_ of responding to a Jedi who was communicating to him or her through the force.

But either Padmé is secretly a Jedi and knows the ways of the force, which Anakin seriously doubted or she was in such dire need of contact with him, in such desperation that she somehow _willed_ it to happen by the only way she knew how to get through to him---the force.

She was in such torment. Such pain. And it killed Anakin that he could do nothing to even _try_ and help her through it.

She had been exhausted and as Anakin knew very well, Padmé was very stubborn and strong-minded when she wanted to be. Was it a combination of her strong personality and the _unconscious_ that had enabled her to achieve this?

Anakin knew he should really try and stop pondering over what had happened. That it could probably never be explained and even if he spoke to Padmé about it, she might not have known exactly what had occurred either.

But just _seeing_ Padmé again (in his mind's eye) left him weak at the knees. He missed her so much and this little "visit" had made everything worse.

It was like seeing someone in a far-off room but knowing you couldn't go and see them because the door was locked.

Anakin was trapped on Dagobah and was now aware of Padmé's presence in the Galaxy more than ever.

So near and yet so far.

And his babies.

Anakin stood up rapidly.

He needed some fresher air than where he was.

He looked round briefly before turning and walking away into the night, his thoughts filled with Padmé's face.

Would they ever not be?

* * *

...

* * *

Hello. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! (sheepish grin) 

I thought that some nice "force connection" would be really sweet between the two seperated lovebirds.

Please review with your thoughts.

xo


	14. Plans

Anakin told no one of what had transpired that night with Padmé. He didn't know whether Yoda suspected anything or if he felt that Anakin had changed in some way, but it wouldn't matter if he had. Anakin wasn't about to tell him why. It was just far too personal and private. And it had taken a lot for him to tell Yoda everything in their big talk _last_ time.

He didn't tell Obi-Wan about it either, when he arrived on Dagobah with a different ship (the reason why was explained to them later). Luckily, he didn't think Obi-Wan had noticed there was something Anakin was keeping from him because he was filled with some other, more urgent news.

As Anakin, Yoda and Obi-Wan sat around the campfire Obi-Wan blurted out what he had discovered.

"So… I've found out that I'm being wanted under the accusations of murder and treason against the Galaxy," Obi-Wan said this in such a tone of light-heartedness, that he could have been talking about the weather.

Yoda and Anakin turned and stared in disbelief at Obi-Wan. He looked back with a "oh well, what can you do?" kind of expression on his face.

Anakin liked to pride himself in thinking that he knew Obi-Wan well enough to know when he was worried about something.

_And_ trying to hide it.

"Uh…. when did you find this out?" Anakin stumbled over coherent words in his shock.

"When I was away…talking to a few people."

Anakin was speechless. So he did the only thing he could think of. He turned to see how Yoda had reacted to this.

Yoda sat with his eyes closed, breathing deeply.

_Was this some kind of anger management technique? _Anakin thought to himself.

"This is a setback, Master Kenobi," Yoda spoke softly.

"I'm afraid it is a little more than a setback, Yoda," Obi-Wan's tone had suitably settled to a more serious one. "If anyone should even sight me they have to report me to the local Clone troopers in their town or area."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmn." A long, drawn-out mumble was heard.

"The penalty if I am caught is death." Obi-Wan managed a slightly ironic smile.

"I'm afraid this puts us in an even more difficult position than we first realised. You see, people, instead of being oblivious to the Jedi as we try to rebuild the Order, will be going out of their way to try and find this "rogue" Jedi and any friends he has. The ability to become anonymous in public, which had once been our friend, has turned. We no longer have that privilege. People know who we are now."

Yoda nodded his head in understanding.

"More discreet than ever, we shall have to be."

"How are we going to do that?" Anakin asked.

"Well, I've already begun by trying not to use anything that people may recognise or know of. Such as the different ship and the clothes," Obi-Wan pointed down at himself and over at the ship.

"I was wondering about that," Anakin said, quietly to himself.

Everyone sat, downcast for a few moments before Obi-Wan piped up again with a seemingly hopeful exterior.

"Look, we knew how difficult this challenge to build up the Jedi order was going to be. And now, we are just going to have to adapt our plans, slightly. This is just going to be the first of a few obstacles."

"Yeah, but this obstacle is a big one, Obi-Wan," Anakin spoke up.

As Yoda and Obi-Wan began to talk through exactly what Obi-Wan had found out, Anakin stayed silent as his thoughts swirled through his mind. Guilt was first and foremost his reaction when he found out how much trouble Obi-Wan was in.

_It's partly my fault that this happened._

If Anakin hadn't turned to the dark side, then Obi-Wan would never have needed to convince him to change back. Sidious was bound to have discovered or at least guess, much of what had happened with Obi-Wan on Mustafar by now. This was the consequence of it. Of everything. And probably not the only one either.

Obi-Wan was now in severe danger, which put everyone else at risk as well….

"…. Which means I think we should still go ahead with our plans."

Anakin snapped his thoughts immediately back to the task in hand when he vaguely heard this sentence. He decided he had probably better get back into the conversation again and quickly, if he was to know what was going to happen next.

"You think we should still go ahead and get out of Dagobah?"

"Yes, we do," Obi-Wan smiled kindly at Anakin.

"But--- the whole Galaxy is looking for you!"

Yoda turned to look at Anakin.

"Not just Obi-Wan, I am sure."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. Anakin just stared at them, slightly confused.

"In _public_, the whole Galaxy is looking for me. That is true. But in private, Sidious is probably looking for you more vigorously than ever. I'm not the one he really wants to find. _You_ are."

"What about Yoda?" Anakin asked defensively.

Yoda graciously answered this question about himself.

"Fought Sidious, I did and the outcome was not good. Probably sees me now as weak, methinks."

"But, no matter how weak someone may be, if they are considered an enemy Sidious will still deal with them in the same way," Anakin contradicted bravely. "And anyway, why would they try so hard to find you, Obi-Wan, with all those adverts and the _reward_ and everything if you're not the one he really wants?"

"I'm probably just a pawn in his overall plan, Anakin."

"It's not just Sidious you're going to have to worry about, though. What about all the Clones?"

"What about them?"

"He has thousands of them. We can't fight them with just the three of us."

Anakin didn't know how to make what he was saying any clearer.

"Fight them?" Obi-Wan blinked in surprise.

"That _is_ what you were planning to do, wasn't it?"

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Our plans are nowhere near that extravagant."

"Then…what are we planning to do?"

"Anakin, you would agree that it is plainly obvious that Sidious has taken over the Galaxy in a very suspicious manner, wouldn't you?"

"I… suppose so."

Obi-Wan's expression suddenly changed to one of understanding.

"Of _course_. You don't really know what has been happening, do you?"

"No, not really."

"Well, trust me. It _is_ suspicious. Sidious has now got his hands on a great deal of power throughout the Galaxy. Through some very… _coincidental_ events, I might say. Members of rival political groups suspiciously disappearing or some tragic _accidents_ have befallen them. That kind of thing."

Anakin looked down at his hands. _The Galaxy must in a complete shambles._

"Of course, he _seems_ to be an efficient enough leader. He brings people round to his side by charm at first, and then intimidation. But it's impossible to believe that _everyone_ in the whole universe supports and agrees with Sidious being an Emperor and ruling the universe almost entirely on his own."

"If we were to leave Dagobah, _those_ are the people we would be looking for." Yoda added in, knowingly.

"Exactly," Obi-Wan agreed. "On the surface, it seems like Sidious is loved by everyone. But we plan to delve deeper than that. What we are going to do is _observe_. We are going to disappear into society, quietly watching all that transpires. We are going to view Sidious' policies in action and see how the people react to them. We are going to travel and visit and watch and learn what the Galaxy _really_ thinks of Sidious. And we are going to use whatever we find to our advantage."

"Delve deeper, we _must_," Yoda added thoughtfully. "As Obi-Wan says, not everyone must like him. Resistance, in this case, is the first form of defence. We must find the rebels, the resistors, the people who remember what democracy was like, to be able to carry out our plans."

"This certainly isn't going to be easy," Anakin spoke, as he thought over what they were saying. "But it's a good plan."

"Take time, it will. We cannot expect it to happen quickly. Gaining trust, takes time it does."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "We need to start as quickly as possible then."

Anakin stood up and began clearing away some of his things.

Yoda and Obi-Wan remained sitting.

Anakin turned round and was about to tell them that they should begin to get ready as well when he saw Obi-Wan cast Yoda a guilty look.

"What is it?" Anakin asked immediately.

Silence met his ears. Anakin began to worry slightly.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Um…. Anakin," Obi-Wan said hesitantly, "Yoda and I have decided it would be best if you didn't come with us at this time."

Anakin stopped what he was doing and stared at Obi-Wan. He was at a complete loss for words.

"There are a lot of things that we three need to sort out, Anakin. Personal issues about ourselves as individuals and as a group _and_ the more practical aspects of our plan. Yoda and I have no idea what is going to happen when we integrate with society again. This is just one big…. risk. A risk that no one can deny is needed, for the good of the Galaxy as a whole. Of course, we have to come out of hiding and begin to put our plan into practice. But…if something _were_ to go wrong and Yoda and I were found out, at least we could be sure that _you_ wouldn't be caught in the clutches of it all as well. At least we could be sure that Sidious wouldn't be able to find you, too."

Anakin said nothing for a few seconds.

He could see exactly what Obi-Wan and Yoda were thinking about, (mainly his safety), but they couldn't protect him forever. What was going to happen the next time another mission needed to be carried out? They couldn't keep him on the sidelines forever.

He understood their reasons but sooner or later, he was going to need to go out into the open as well, trying to avoid the dangers as best as he possibly could in the process.

"But--but you're going to need all the help you can get in order to carry out this plan. I want to help you do that. Why won't you let me?"

Anakin looked away as a feeling of disappointment filled up inside him. Just when he had been getting so excited about being able to move away from Dagobah and actually _do_ something active and that would actually mean something, they weren't going to let him go?

"Do not worry, young Skywalker," Yoda smiled wanly. "We have something much more to your interest that we want you to do."

Anakin looked up. What could be more interesting than trying to help Yoda and Obi-Wan restore good in the Galaxy?

"You will be with us every step of the way when our plans become more final, Anakin," Obi-Wan began to explain, ""but, in the meantime, we feel that you deserve the chance to sort out the one thing that has been haunting you ever since you arrived on Dagobah."

"Which is?" Anakin asked warily. There were so many things that haunted him.

"Your family," Obi-Wan replied softly.

He could see Anakin's expression freeze, as though someone had paused him on a Holo-net film.

"My----my family?" Anakin whispered, almost to himself.

"Anakin, there is so much that needs to be sorted out and discussed. About everything. Obviously that can't be done right now. But, maybe your healing process can begin whenever you see the people who are most important to you."

Anakin's eyes began to slowly fill up with tears. His hand wiped them furiously.

"Obi-Wan, Yoda…you are important to me as well…I--I know at times it probably didn't seem like that but--" Anakin's words seemed to be lodged in his throat.

"We know," Yoda replied solemnly.

Obi-Wan grinned, although they could all see his eyes glistening in the semi-darkness. "After all, Anakin, you've been stuck on a planet seeing only our ugly faces for months now. It's time you had a change of scenery. A change of pace. The chance to begin to make right the things you got wrong."

"But--- but to see--Padmé and the babies again…." Anakin's voice trailed off as he began to think about this whole thing properly.

A large grin appeared over his face.

"This is… incredible," Anakin smiled.

Obi-Wan and Yoda began to smile too, before they noticed Anakin's joy quickly changing to something else.

The ecstatic joy that had flowed through Anakin at first seemed to have just as quickly disappeared.

This was because the happiness Anakin had been experiencing was quickly turning into…

Shock. Pure uninhibited shock. And numbness.

It was as though his whole mental and physical being was now beginning to shut itself down.

And Anakin knew exactly why this was.

Whenever he had imagined he would see Padmé and the twins again, he imagined them being one, big happy family. But now that was happening, Anakin realised he would have to face the reality.

And the reality was this:

No matter how much he wished his rosy description of what life would be life once he saw Padmé again would come true, he couldn't convince himself of it. For there was no guarantee or certainty of what would happen when they saw each other again.

No certainty at all.

And Anakin hated it when he wasn't in control.

Obi-Wan and Yoda watched as Anakin processed their news. They watched as his body froze in surprise, as his face lit up with the reaction of happiness they had expected him to have, before it changed and his face became ashen in shock. Strangely enough, Anakin was beginning to smile again. But this wasn't the same smile as before.

He looked…different.

"Padmé…." Anakin spoke softly, still grinning stupidly.

_That's_ when Obi-Wan realised that not all was quite right with Anakin. He was acting too…complacent.

"Anakin? Anakin, are you feeling all right?"

Anakin looked straight into Obi-Wan's eyes but Obi-Wan couldn't help but feeling that he wasn't "all there".

"Yes. Yes, I'm absolutely fine, Obi-Wan, I just need----"

Obi-Wan never found out what Anakin needed.

A resounding thud was heard before Anakin seemed to disappear before Obi-Wan's very eyes.

He looked down to see Anakin's body lying in a faint.

"_Well_," Yoda sounded very surprised. "That reaction, expecting I was not."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan agreed. "I suppose it must have been the shock of everything."

_**What** an understatement._

* * *

Hi! 

I'm _sooooooooooo_ sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm in the middle of some school exams at the moment so i've been frantically revising while trying to find the time to make sure the next chapter was ok and stuff!

Anyway, thank-you all for being so patient. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed as well. It so nice to know what you guys think of the story!

Please read and review after reading the chapter (if you want to i guess, lol)

BTW: It is nearly time for Anakin and Padmé to see each other again! I just needed to get the whole "finding out" thing from Anakin's perspective as well. i felt that was kinda owed to him.


	15. Declarations

Obi-Wan silently manoeuvred his new ship (that Padmé had allowed him to use as part of his new guise) into the Lake Retreat gardens as quietly as he could.

It wasn't too bad a landing actually. As usual no-one would have been able to see much because it was the middle of the night. One good thing about Obi-Wan's need to be continually travelling around the Galaxy was that he was now getting very good at knowing the time differences between Dagobah and Naboo!

Anakin sat beside Obi-Wan, trying desperately to calm the butterflies in his stomach. He just couldn't help but feel physically sick at the thought of seeing Padmé again; after all he had done to her. And the babies.

Obi-Wan closed down the ship's running engine and they sat in silence on the ship for a few moments.

"We're here," Obi-Wan said, simply.

"Yes."

"Anakin, while Yoda and I do our… observations you will have to stay here. At the Lake Retreat. It shouldn't be for too long. Just until---"

"You've explained it all already, Obi-Wan."

"Oh…right."

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat in silence until they suddenly heard a series of angry beeps coming from behind them. They both turned round and Anakin couldn't help but give a slight smile.

There, not in a very good mood, stood R2-D2, beeping angrily for them to hurry up and not waste time!

"Yes, we know, R2. We won't be much longer," Anakin reassured the little droid.

"I'll never know how you manage to understand that little astromech droid."

Anakin shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess I've nearly always been around R2-D2. We've kind of got a bit of understanding between us."

R2-D2 began to whirr and beep loudly again, almost indignantly. Anakin rolled his eyes at the noise.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in amusement.

"What is he saying now?"

"He's complaining again, because I turned him off whenever we had first reached Dagobah and he still hasn't forgiven me."

"Oh, really?"

Anakin turned to R2.

"Come on, R-2. You know the only reason I turned you off is because I knew that if I didn't then you would have been so bored you would have turned _yourself_ off!"

The little droid stopped beeping at this very true remark and Anakin grinned broadly with a "so there!" look upon his face.

"I don't think that will shut him up for very long, Anakin!"

"Probably not," Anakin acknowledged, smiling.

Obi-Wan's smile faltered as he remembered the reason why he and Anakin were sitting in a parked ship.

Obi-Wan coughed and straightened up in the chair.

"Uh…Anakin..?" Obi-Wan trailed off.

"I know," came the quiet reply.

Obi-Wan sighed briefly.

"You will be staying here until either Yoda or I come to fetch you. I know this isn't an ideal situation but I-----"

"Obi-Wan. You've explained all of this already. Twice."

"Did I?" Obi-Wan's forehead crinkled in confusion.

"Yes, you did."

"Right, right. Of course I did."

They stared at each other before Obi-Wan stood up, feeling suddenly awkward.

He fiddled with his hood for a few seconds before facing Anakin again.

"We should--we should probably get a move on then," Obi-Wan spoke gruffly.

"Yes. We should."

Obi-Wan looked around the small cabin of the ship.

"Do you have everything?"

Anakin nodded and indicated to R2-D2.

"I think so."

Obi-Wan opened the door of the ship and immediately tapped into the force, making sure there was no danger lurking anywhere.

Fortunately, they were safe.

Obi-Wan quietly jumped out of the ship, followed by Anakin and R2-D2 slowly lowered himself to the ground after levitating from the ship.

They each made their way carefully through the gardens, the moon creating a silvery glow all around them.

Finally they reached the front door. Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin.

"I will be back soon, Anakin."

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan for a few seconds.

"Are you not going to come in as well?"

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I think you should now see the family you've so sorely missed. I have helped to keep them safe, for the moment. Now, it is your turn. Remember, use the trick Yoda showed you so that you can keep your presence and thoughts undetected from Sidious and everyone else at all times."

"I use it continually, Obi-Wan."

"You must use it now more than ever. Especially as you are nearer to the Emperor now in terms of the planet you are on _and_ who you are now with. Yoda and I will have sufficient means to protect ourselves for a good while. But your family…?"

"Obi-Wan, I will protect them until I die. Nothing will harm them while I am here."

Obi-Wan reached out and gently patted Anakin's arm.

"I didn't mean to suggest that I thought you wouldn't protect them with all your strength. But, there are people who will always be observing this place for any signs of unusual activity. You will have to be on extra alert now."

Anakin nodded. "I will be."

Obi-Wan nodded, smiling sadly.

He pulled the younger man into a brief hug before letting him go.

"Take care, Anakin."

Anakin nodded.

"You too, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan turned away quickly, lest Anakin should begin to see the tears form in his eyes.

As Obi-Wan walked away, Anakin called out to him softly.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan stopped and tilted his head slightly.

"Yes?"

"Be careful. Especially with Sidious and his Clones looking for you."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"I shall try to be, Anakin."

With those as their parting words, Obi-Wan disappeared into the night.

The sound of a whirring engine was heard and Anakin could just about see the large, black outline of the ship hovering in the air before flying away into the distance.

_Goodbye Obi-Wan._

Anakin breathed in deeply and turned back to the door. Before he lost the small bit of nerve he had left, he quickly knocked on the door.

After a minute or two, it opened.

* * *

Anakin blinked in surprise to see C-3PO standing in front of him. If C-3PO was surprised to see _him_, he made no indication of it. 

"Master Skywalker, come in. I--"

As Anakin stood inside the entrance of the big hall and C-3PO was about to continue with his babble of constant conversation he was interrupted by a series of excited beeps.

The gold droid looked down to see R2 standing in front of him.

"R2? Oh my! Where _have_ you been?"

R2 continued beeping madly.

"Really? My, my, how _dull_ that does sound. Oh R2, in the danger of sounding awfully sentimental, I must admit I've missed your chattering terribly."

R2 interrupted C-3PO rudely with his own conversation and when C-3PO answered again, Anakin could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Well, of _course_ I know that because we are droids we simply cannot have any real emotions. It was just an expression I tell you!"

R2 replied ungraciously.

"Oh, you really are the most infuriating little---!"

"C-3PO?" Anakin stared pointedly.

"Of--of course, Master. I have been told to bring you into one of the main drawing rooms. If you would just follow me…"

As R2 began to follow them, C-3PO added quickly, "R2, I think it would be best if you stayed in the hall. Sometimes the Mistress needs her privacy."

As R2's beeping rose indignantly, C-3PO turned and left him alone in the hall. Anakin shot him a sympathetic smile before following C-3PO to the allocated room.

He stopped, as C-3PO did, outside one of the many doors.

"The Mistress is in there."

Anakin said nothing. C-3PO excused himself and departed quietly. He had done what had been requested of him.

Anakin breathed in quickly. For a minute he stood, just staring at the door. Wondering what his fate would be. He knocked on the door quickly. Thinking those kind of thoughts didn't help anybody.

He walked in but quickly stopped at the sight of Padmé's back to him. She was looking at one of the paintings on the wall. Padmé had always been interested in artwork. Anakin had never shared her interest for it.

Padmé turned as she heard the door open.

Anakin could do nothing but stare at her beauty.

Her hands were clasped in front of her and she wore a royal blue dress that was done up all the way to her neck. The skirts reached past her feet and the long sleeves had a cross-stitch pattern on them. Part of her hair had been tied up with a matching ribbon but it took nothing away from the authorative air surrounding her.

She was dressed like a Senator.

She had a blank look on her face, the look she always used when she was in a political debate when she didn't want anyone to know what she was thinking. The opposition didn't know what she was thinking or planning behind that carefully polite yet unnerving face.

She did not move from where she was standing. Instead, her usually warm brown eyes locked with Anakin's electric blue ones and she said nothing. Anakin swallowed nervously before finally breaking the silence.

"Hello Padmé."

Padmé said nothing for a few short moments.

"Hello Anakin."

Anakin stood before her and held his breath expectantly. When the silence continued, he, staring further into those beautiful eyes, began to feel even uneasier.

Why did she stand there and do nothing? She could be doing anything. Anything at all.

Yell at him for all of the wrongs he had done by her.

Cry for all of the pain he had caused her to feel.

Do both. Berate him, scream at him, pour her anger out onto him, show him how much he had hurt her and yet… she stood back and did nothing. Why did she do nothing? He could have dealt somehow with her harsh words or her crying form but he couldn't deal with her stance of…nothing. She stood as still as a statue showing no feelings and revealing no thoughts. She was completely closed to him. Completely and utterly closed off.

These two people who stood at opposite ends of a room could just as easily have been on opposite sides of the Galaxy.

Anakin felt as though he couldn't bear another moment apart from her. Yet he knew that if he strode across the room to her and took her in his arms she would still be as distant from him in thought as she was right now. Perhaps not physically. But the closeness he had once enjoyed with her had disappeared into the cruel air. The love and trust he used to feel as soon as he was in a room with her had gone too.

It was though they were just cold-hearted strangers.

And Anakin wanted those old feelings back. Why had they deserted him? Why was Padmé doing this? Did she feel the same as he did on the inside?

"Padmé!" Anakin cried out hoarsely. "Padmé, please don't do this."

"Do what, Anakin?" Her eyes blinked questioningly at him.

"This. _This_. Please, Padmé, just _talk_ to me."

"I am talking to you, Anakin."

Anakin stared at Padmé in disbelief. She looked back at him, calmly.

"Say anything you want to me, Padmé, I deserve it."

Padmé raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Anything you want, Padmé. _Anything_. Shout, scream, insult, mock me, I deserve it all," Anakin never took his gaze away from Padmé's as he spoke. His earnest plea met with silence.

Padmé said nothing.

Anakin's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Why won't you speak?"

"I have nothing to say."

"_Nothing_? Padmé, do not spare my feelings! You must have _something_ you want to say?"

Padmé held his gaze. "I have nothing to say," she repeated.

"Please, Padmé, you must want to say some---"

"I have nothing to say. There is nothing that I wish to say to you," Padmé spoke softly yet firmly, and Anakin knew he would get nothing from her.

"Fine," Anakin spoke in exasperation. "Then I will have to speak."

Padmé watched as he began to pace in his side of the room. He looked up at her and she still did nothing.

"I know I've hurt you, Padmé. I know I've hurt you far more than words could ever express and you'll never know how much guilt and sorrow I feel because of my actions. But I want you to know that all I did was because I thought it was protecting you! After those dreams, I thought I knew the way to save you and I thought I had the methods at my disposal to carry them out.

I was wrong. In the end, all I did was cause more pain to the ones I loved. But that was never my aim, Padmé! That was never my intention. I swear it! I loved you too much to lose you. I never planned for any of this to happen. I wish that I had seen what I had been doing with the clarity you had. For if that had been the case, then I might have been able to stop what I had been doing before it was too late.

After you left me on Mustafar, Obi-Wan and I had…. a confrontation, to say the least." Padmé raised her eyebrows slightly at this but still said nothing.

"I was…horrible to him. I tried to kill him on that fiery bank but he never gave up hope. He kept trying to speak to me, to get through to me and change my twisted views and actions. And when he finally got through to me, Sidious' façade collapsed. I saw the truth. I had been weak and I had been easy to manipulate for his dark games and even darker intentions.

It's so easy to see that now, I admit. But when I was under that…illusion, I hadn't felt anything apart from anger. Nothing, no real emotion. I acted when my anger told me to and when my--my master bid me to."

Anakin buried his head in his hands for a few seconds before looking up at Padmé again.

"But Obi-Wan showed me what I had become. What I had done to you, to my children, to him, to--to all of those people I _murdered_. I couldn't escape from it all quick enough when Obi-Wan then took me to Dagobah, to Yoda.

I am thankful every day that he trusted me enough to do that. I wouldn't be the man I am today without them both."

In the few moments Anakin recollected his thoughts, Padmé spoke.

"What kind of man are you now, Anakin?"

"I'm…. It's hard to explain but I just feel… more comfortable with who I am. I've become more disciplined in the force and more in control of my temper. I've just become a better person, Padmé. You've got to believe me.

Yoda taught me many things on Dagobah and he found out many things about me. Both he and Obi-Wan could have deserted me. Left me. But they didn't. They stood by me and helped me through one of the most difficult times in my life. I wouldn't be standing here today if it were not for them.

I know you must be wary of me, that you don't know what to believe. But please, you must know that you and the twins are the most precious things to me. I would die a million deaths to know you were safe. I would do _anything_ for you!

So Padmé, please. You've heard me speak. You now know where I have been and what I have been doing.

Listen, I've hurt you. Badly. More than I ever thought I could.

But I love you. I _love_ you more than life itself and I don't want to lose you. I would give anything to have you back in my arms. My love, I am begging you. Please….. Say you love me too. Say we can _try_ and start afresh. I can't live without you!"

Padmé stood silently.

She could see the tears on Anakin's cheeks and could feel the love and honesty pour from him. She could feel her own heart beating savagely against her chest.

She looked down for a few minutes and closed her eyes.

"Please, Padmé?"

Padmé looked up and found herself staring into a deep pool of blue. Silence ensued before Padmé uttered words she could barely believe she was speaking. It was as though she had stepped out of her own body and was instead watching the scene before her, with no control over her actions.

"It's--it's not enough, Anakin."

Anakin struggled not to allow tears to completely wash over him. He struggled to keep what little composure he had left.

"Padmé, please…I have laid my heart bare for you. I have told you everything," his cries were those of a man completely broken, who had nothing left to give but himself.

"You are doing what your heart feels is right, Anakin and I am doing what my own heart feels is the righ thing to do."

Padmé began to walk towards the door. Anakin reached out desperately and grabbed her hand in his.

"Padmé, please, don't do this…"

Padmé gently extricated her small hand from Anakin's grip.

"I have set up a room for you two doors on the left as you reach the top of the staircase. I hope it is comfortable for you. I'm sure you have had a long journey."

"Padmé…."

"I have nothing to say anymore. Goodnight, Anakin," Padmé whispered softly before she left the room and closed the doors behind her.

As she heard the sounds of broken sobs from the room behind her, she couldn't help but shed a tear herself.


	16. Dreams

Hi there. Listen, before you get started on reading the next chapter which I've FINALLY posted, I want to say that I hope everyone is having a good holiday and that I am very sorry for how long I have kept you all waiting for this update. There is not even a good reason for how long it's been (bows head in shame). Here is the new chapter though.

**Chapter 16.**

"_Please… Say you love me too. Say we can try and start afresh. _

_Please? _

_Padmé, please…"_

_Anakin watched as Padmé's deep brown eyes finally met his. Her hands were trembling._

"_I---I don't know what to say," she whispered uncertainly. _

"_Say you will give me a second chance, Padmé," Anakin pleaded gently._

_Padmé said nothing. She simply looked at Anakin, too full of her emotions to be able to say much in return._

_Anakin began to inch his way slowly towards her. Padmé watched him warily but her body never moved an inch. It was as though she was being held involuntarily in her place by his stare._

_Anakin stood in front of her. His pulse was racing, as if his veins were on fire._

"_Tell me not to move any closer," Anakin whispered, almost daring her to make him move away, "Tell me not to do this."_

_He slowly reached out his hand towards hers and slowly pushed his fingers through hers so their hands were laced together. At Anakin's electric touch, Padmé felt compelled to try and say something._

"_I……. I……" Padmé felt helpless as she failed to finish her sentence. She looked down to their interlinked fingers and touching palms. _

_The intense feelings that were suddenly rushing through Padmé's body nearly made her cry out and step away from Anakin but she found that she…couldn't._

_Instead, she looked up into Anakin's eyes and found she was breathing more rapidly. _

_Anakin very gently moved his body closer to Padmé's until he was only an inch away from hers. Padmé, without thinking, found herself closing the distance between them. Her body pushed against his gently and Anakin blinked at the quickness with which she had moved._

_His other hand gently touched Padmé's smooth cheek, tracing the contours softly. Padmé closed her eyes at his touch. Her lips parted slightly, as if in anticipation for what could happen next._

_Anakin could barely believe Padmé was standing so close to him. He leaned down so that his lips were nearly touching hers._

"_Padmé," he whispered, so softly it was as though Padmé had felt his whisper rather than heard it._

_Her eyes opened and she found herself staring into his mesmerising blue ones. Her lips parted even further, this time in surprise. _

"_Do you want this?" he whispered again. He moved his head slightly so that his lips brushed gently against her cheek, slowly and provocatively._

_Padmé's breath caught in her throat. She didn't even answer Anakin's question. He knew, as well as she did, that she could not escape from his embrace now. _

_Her fingers grazed Anakin's jaw line tenderly. Her eyes never left his. Anakin's hand tightened around hers._

_Padmé's touch sent shivers down Anakin's spine and he could barely contain himself. He lowered his head and his lips touched Padmé's briefly. _

_This small gesture seemed to unleash something explosive inside Anakin and Padmé. Their lips met again in a blaze of fiery passion and their hands touched each other's bodies again for the first time in a long time._

_Anakin twined his arms around Padmé's back, pulling her towards him even further. He felt her arms around his neck, her hands gently stroking his hair and shoulders._

_Soon they broke apart from their kisses, both breathless. Anakin held Padmé close to him._

"_Padmé," Anakin whispered softly. Padmé said nothing at this but nestled closer to his warm body. _

"_I love you, Padmé."_

Anakin's eyes opened. The words "I love you, Padmé" were still being muttered softly on his lips.

Anakin sat up quickly and looked about him. He found himself in a cold but ornate living room. The memories of what had transpired in this very room only a few hours before hit Anakin like a bucket of cold water.

Anakin grimaced as though he was wounded.

_It was only a dream. Only a stupid, miserable, BLOODY dream._

His hands gripped his head in both disappointment and grief as he curled up on the sofa again. It almost looked as if he were trying to protect himself against a deadly blow.

Try as he might to prevent it, he was reliving the previous night all over again.

Anakin didn't know for how long he had wept after Padmé had left him in the living room, closing the door behind her without a backward glance. He had been aware of nothing except the convulsions of his own body as he cried for everything he had lost. As he cried for everyone he had hurt or let down in his life, everyone he had killed, everyone he had betrayed, everyone he had intimidated or scared, lied to or whom he just hadn't been able to save from fates undeserving to them.

The night passed slowly for Anakin. Long after his tears had dried, his heart still beat with distress in his chest. He couldn't help but go over and over what had just occurred in his mind. Painfully reliving the moment when his heart had been broken. Over and over again.

She had left him. Just like that. He had poured out his heart to her, not knowing exactly how to express how deeply sorry and devastated he was at what he had put her through but at the same time, trying his best.

Of course, he hadn't known how she was going to react. But to just stare at him coolly with those beautiful brown eyes and say his love wasn't enough for her before leaving without looking back had nearly tipped him over the edge.

"_You are doing what your heart feels is right, Anakin and I am doing what my own heart instructs me to do."_

Those were her words. Her _exact_ words. And those words had crushed Anakin's very soul.

For they meant that she no longer loved him. Even if there was a small of her that still did, she wasn't prepared to act on that love and give him another chance.

Before then, perhaps naively on his part, Anakin had believed that there had always been a chance for them to continue their relationship. Of course he hadn't expected it would have been easy or exactly the same as it was. He would have been a _real_ fool to think that.

But he had never for one minute believed there had been _no_ hope for them after his actions. If he had thought that, he would never have survived on Dagobah for so long.

And now that he knew? He didn't know what to do. With that information or with himself.

He was stuck in the Lake Retreat for an infinite amount of time. He would be around Padmé constantly. And every time he had to look at her, sit with her, be _near _her, his heart would break a little more each time.

_This isn't the way it's supposed to be!_

But what could he do? He couldn't _force _Padmé into anything. She had always been far too strong-minded for any Jedi trick. Not that Anakin would ever try and use a trick on her. He loved her too much for that.

Suddenly Anakin looked up. He had been thrown out of his reverie by a noise coming from the closed door of the living room. He could hear the soft steps of someone walking down the stairs.

Two people in actual fact.

They were walking through the hall, talking happily although quietly. The footsteps were getting louder and louder as were the voices. As they neared ever closer, Anakin began to understand what they were saying.

"Of _course _you should go. In fact, I won't take no for an answer."

That was Padmé. Anakin couldn't mistake her voice anywhere.

"Miss Padmé, I don't want to leave you when there's so much to be done."

This voice was new to Anakin's ears although she obviously worked for Padmé. Why else would she call her "Miss Padmé"?

"Teckla and I will manage. This is your _family_. You need to see them again. Luke and Leia are becoming much better at night-time anyway…"

In Anakin's mind, their voices dissolved.

_Luke and Leia. _

His children.

Padmé began to laugh at something her companion said and Anakin suddenly realised how loud it was. It was as if they were right outside the door…

Suddenly, the door at which Anakin had been staring at was pushed open. Anakin blinked in surprise.

Padmé, her laugh cut off midway, stood in the doorway. But Anakin wasn't looking at her for a change. He was looking at the baby she was holding close in her arms.

"Anakin," Padmé started in surprise. Anakin looked at Padmé for a second before turning his attention back to his baby. _Luke._

"Miss Padmé? Is something wrong?" Nandi turned to see what Padmé was staring at and found herself looking at a man she had never seen before.

Anakin looked at the woman who stood behind Padmé, who had just spoken. She had a petite frame, just like Padmé's, with straight, long brown hair and big brown eyes. Her nose was long and thin and her lips full. She wore a simple outfit and stared at Anakin in shock.

But Anakin didn't care too much about what this helper of Padmé's thought when he saw what she was carrying. His second child. _Leia._

Both babies were wearing little nightdresses. Both were patterned delicately although Luke's was a rich navy colour while Leia's was a bold red.

He looked quickly back towards Padmé again.

Padmé looked at him before returning her attention to Nandi.

"Nandi, I think we should begin to get the twin's milk ready. I put two bottles in the fridge last night. Perhaps if you wouldn't mind…?"

"Of course, Miss Padmé."

Padmé shifted Luke into one arm gently and held out her other one for Leia.

Once both babies were secure in their mother's arms, Nandi (reluctantly) left Padmé alone with Anakin.

Anakin got up from the sofa quickly.

"Padmé…"

"Anakin, before you say anything I don't-- I don't want to talk about what happened last night. It would just…stir everything up again."

Anakin bowed his head in agreement but said nothing at her comment. He took a step closer to her.

"Our babies…?" He smiled as their big eyes studied him curiously.

"Yes," Padmé whispered.

"They've grown up so much," Anakin felt the prick of tears behind his lids. He thought of how much he had already missed. Luke had a crop of blonde hair already while Leia's brown curls were very similar to Padmé's. He smiled at the resemblance. Both of the resemblances. It was odd how twins could each look so like one parent in particular and nothing at all like each other.

"It's been a long time since you've seen them."

"I know. And I've missed them so much. I've never stopped thinking about them. Or you, for that matter."

Padmé looked down.

"Anakin, I thought we agreed---"

"I know, I know. And this is the last thing I'll say. I love you Padmé."

"I'm not going to say anything to that, Anakin. You know I don't want to talk about this now."

Padmé looked down at the twins and found Leia staring up at her. She smiled before leaning down and kissing her head gently. Luke, on the other hand, was still looking curiously at Anakin.

His father was returning the favour to both of them.

"Do you…want to hold Luke?"

Anakin nodded instantly.

Padmé gently manoeuvred her arm so that she still holding Leia securely while giving Luke gently over to his father.

Once Luke was safely in his arms, Anakin looked down at his son with a proud grin on his face.

"Hello there, Luke. I'm your father."

Luke gurgled happily and Anakin laughed.

"That's right. I'm your daddy. And I love you and Leia _very _much. I'm sorry you haven't seen me around much before but I just haven't had the chance to be with you until now. Grown-up stuff prevented me. You'll know all about it…someday."

Padmé laughed, surprising both herself and Anakin. _It feels strange to be laughing again_, she thought, somewhat sadly. Anakin looked up.

"What's so funny?"

"Grown-up stuff? Anakin, he's five months old!"

"Yeah well…" Anakin shrugged before leaning down and giving Luke a little kiss on the cheek. At this, Anakin looked up and saw Leia looking at him from Padmé's arms. Almost….resentfully.

"Leia, don't think I was forgetting about you, my special little girl."

A little smile lit up Leia's face. Her brown eyes shone happily towards him and Anakin smiled back.

"Do you want to hold Leia as well?"

Anakin nodded and very soon, both of his beautiful children were in his arms. Again after such a long time apart. And it felt so _right_.

"I've missed you both so much," he whispered as he leaned over them.

Padmé watched Anakin holding their children so tenderly and smiled.

If only the problems between her and Anakin could be solved so amicably. Her smile dissipated slightly.

"I think I am going to go and help Nandi get the milk ready."

Padmé excused herself before leaving the room quietly. Anakin watched her go.

"You have _no_ idea how much I have missed you all. No idea at all."


	17. A Special Place

Sunshine was streaming down on Naboo as Padmé looked out of the window on to the beautiful gardens of the Lake Retreat. The grasses shone and the lake shimmered in front of her.

She wanted to be out there so much. To experience the beauty of the gardens properly again. She had been out once or twice but never for too long. She hadn't wanted to draw attention to herself or the twins. Of course she still didn't.

But now the twins were in their cots taking a nap and Anakin...was nowhere to be seen. After they had put the twins to bed for their regular, afternoon naps (Anakin insisted upon helping with the twins whenever possible) he had just disappeared somewhere.

Padmé turned her thoughts away from him. She didn't want to think about that now. Before she continued to think about it, Padmé turned quickly from her bedroom window to her wardrobe. Once she had found what she was looking for, she got changed into it, quickly.

The item in question was a green dress made of the softest silk imaginable. The skirts flowed slightly out past her legs but Padmé knew this was a dress more practical than most in her wardrobe. But it was the colour she had chosen it for not the style. She wanted to blend in as much as possible to the nature surrounding her when she stepped outside.

She pulled her hair quickly into a loose bun, with parts falling softly, framing her face.

She smiled to herself in anticipation at what she was about to do. _I haven't been out in the gardens for such a long time, _she thought wistfully to herself.

To anyone else, going out to the gardens wasn't such a big deal. But to anyone else, the danger wasn't so great. In fact, there probably wasn't a danger for them at all. But for Padmé, she had to always be on her guard. Not just for herself, but for her babies too.

But, on the other hand, a few minutes outside wouldn't be too bad would it? Padmé just wanted to feel the sunshine on her skin again. To feel the grass beneath her toes and the wind in her hair.

When she had first arrived on Naboo and the Clones had been there just to try and find her she wouldn't have dared to go out at all. But now that the security had been slackened somewhat (and Padmé believed this to be because they had had no success in their objective) she almost felt that there was no reason to be quite so restrictive to herself. And it _would _only be for a few minutes, she promised herself.

She walked quickly through the house, eager to go now before the twins decided to wake.

When she reached the door however, she paused. She turned to look behind her quickly, as if she was a child stealing from a forbidden sweet jar, looking around afraid to be caught. In truth, she felt a bit like that as well.

Before she lost her nerve, she opened the door quickly and stepped out, shutting it gently behind her again. She breathed in deeply, the scents of honeysuckle and other flowers filling her nostrils with a sweet smell.

She smiled, her mouth upturned and she began to laugh happily. She held her arms out for a minute and just basked in the happy knowledge that she was finally outside again in the gardens that had always been just outside her window but even that was a little too far for her.

She opened her eyes and looked around again. Upon seeing nobody around, she quickly began to run (as silently as she could) to her favourite spot in the whole of the Lake Retreat. It was a place where she and Anakin had spent so much of their time together, laughing and being happy just to be near the other. On the banks beside the beautiful lake.

It was a beautiful secluded area which they had happened to come across as they had been down by the lake. There was a soft mossy covering surrounded by beautiful plants and flowers, hidden from view by those who didn't know to look for it. Ever since the day she and Anakin had discovered it, Padmé had loved it and regarded it as their "special" location. She hadn't been back to it... in a long time.

As she began to see the path leading down to the lake (and her special location) she began to run even faster.

Very soon, she was only a few steps away. Then finally she was there. Back to a place which held so many memories for her.

But when she got there, a frown spread over her face and her brows crinkled in confusion.

"Anakin?" she uttered incredulously, out of breath from running so fast.

For there, if you hadn't already guessed it, sat Anakin staring back at Padmé in just as much confusion as she did at him.

"Padmé…..uh….?" Anakin stuttered, uncomfortably.

"What are you doing here?" Padmé looked around her, embarrassed as she suddenly realised how completely shocking it must have been to see her running into their place.

"I just... I guess I wanted to see if this place was still here."

"Why wouldn't it still be here, Anakin?" Padmé spoke, sounding more defensive than she had intended. _Breathe Padmé. Calm down and think about what you are saying. You were caught off guard but compose yourself please. _

Padmé tried to breathe deeply again, trying to gain control of her rapid breathing and also to give her a few moment to compose herself.

"There's no reason why it wouldn't but I suppose I just wanted to make sure. For my own peace of mind."

Without needing to say anymore, Padmé understood perfectly what he was saying. And felt perfectly uncomfortable when she did.

"Yes, well…. I would never have allowed anything to happen to this little spot."

Anakin looked at Padmé with keen interest.

"Why wouldn't you?"

She felt his stare pierce into her but she refused to look at him. She refused to allow him that power over her.

"I love it here. I always have. And I always will."

"We've had a lot of special memories here, Padmé. I remember them all."

"I don't want to talk about this now----"

"Padmé, you can't hide from me forever. You can't avoid talking to me."

His words angered Padmé but she tried to keep her voice level. What did he know of what she felt? All the time she had to endure his gazes and wistful sighs with the appearance of indifference and the turning of her head when inside her heart was breaking a little more each time. And yet, avoiding him was the only thing she had left to do. Otherwise, she would be opening up her heart towards him again and she couldn't allow that to happen.

"Padmé?"

"Please, Anakin, I don't want to have this conversation now."

Her voice sounded weary, even to her own ears and Anakin was sorry to cause her such pain but he couldn't understand why she wouldn't even look at him, let alone talk to him.

"I have tried so hard to explain to you what happened and tried to show you how much I love you and how sorry I am. But you won't even open your mind enough----"

"I can't allow myself to do that, Anakin!"

Padmé's outburst rang through their ears. And Padmé found she couldn't stop herself.

"Is that what you wanted to hear, Anakin? Is that what you have been waiting for me to say?"

"Padmé, I am so sorry for all that I have done but I----"

"Anakin," Padmé lowered her voice again, shocked she had allowed so much of her inner turmoil to be seen. "You have apologised to me and pleaded with me before and my answer is no. Nothing can happen between us now. Too much has happened, too much time has passed between us. We can't go back to the way things were before just because _you _want them to. Things don't happen like that."

Anakin looked up at Padmé. It hurt to hear, no matter how many times she said it.

"But Padmé, you still love me. And I am deeply in love with you. For our sake, for our children's sakes, you can't just close your heart up to the idea of _us _again."

"Why?" Padmé demanded. "Why shouldn't I, Anakin? What could possibly be the point of my opening my heart to you again if it is just going to be beaten and bruised again?"

Silence answered her words. Anakin sat stunned as Padmé stared out over the beautiful lake. Quietly, Anakin got up and stood beside Padmé. She didn't flick an eyelid in his direction. She was too busy trying to stop herself from trembling at both of their outbursts.

"Padmé," Anakin spoke softly. "I love you. And I promise that I will try my very best to allow nothing to ever hurt you the way I did. Ever again."

His hands slipped gently onto her shoulders and he moved her so that she was facing him. _Easy does it, Anakin, _he thought to himself. _You are lucky to be this close. Don't mess this up. _He looked into her eyes.

"You're trembling."

Padmé shut her eyes at his simple statement, as if embarrassed by what was a small fact.

Quickly but gently, Anakin leaned forward and pressed his lips against Padmé's. Her eyes flew open in surprise. At first, Anakin thought he began to feel her respond to his kiss before their kiss was quickly broken off by a swift push from Padmé.

"What do you think you are doing?"

It took Anakin a few seconds to try and regain his footing.

"I just thought---"

"What did you think?" Padmé continued without letting Anakin answer. "How could you do that?"

"I just----"

"I can't--- _this _can't happen again between us. Not again."

"But why-----------?"

Padmé shook her head.

"I have to----leave now."

"Padmé---" Anakin reached out an arm helplessly. "If you could just try----"

Padmé turned around briefly.

"Try? What good can come of this, Anakin?"

"Our love."

Padmé looked away briefly, before her searching stare returned.

"Love? The only love I should be focusing on right now is the love that I feel for my children. We should both be thinking about _their _needs right now. This is just far too complicated and I shall not allow my children to suffer if we "tried", as you so nicely put it, to be together again and it didn't work between us."

"But----"

"No more. I have to go back to the Retreat now. I shouldn't even be here. I was only meant to be a few minutes."

Anakin bit his lip and said no more. There was no point. Padmé could be very stubborn when she wanted to be and he knew he would get no further with her now.

Padmé, just as she had done the first night they had seen each other again, turned and simply walked in the other direction back up the Retreat. The wind caught her dress and made it flow angrily out behind her. Her steps were sure and steady and her head never moved from its state-like position. She was every inch a princess.

Anakin stood for a few moments before flopping back down onto the bank. So much for trying to make a connection with Padmé again and making her understand his actions a little more.

He knew more than anyone that it would take a lot more than just a few words and a kiss to make it up to Padmé. No matter how much he wished for it to be otherwise.


End file.
